


The Rise of Apollo

by Shortsnout



Series: Twinned [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Good Severus Snape, Horcruxes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Severus Snape, searching for horcruxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout
Summary: 'I will help you bring this tyranny to an end, whether you trust me or not.'Their bond has been severed, their love uncertain. Can Severus and Harry reunite to find the Horcruxes?Sequel to 'The Curse of Artemis.'





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter 1

Beta Read by optimisticrealist72

**Though lovers be lost,**  
**Love shall not;**  
**And death shall have no dominion.**  
**Dylan Thomas**

Severus sat down heavily in the armchair closest the fire, fingers massaging his temples. The skin beneath his shoulders was riddled with tight knots, and a foul taste burned in his mouth after another night of running with Greyback and his pack.

Clicking his fingers, a house elf appeared, offering him his usual drink of brandy before disappearing again. It was in these brief few moments alone that he allowed his mind to wander, safe within the comfort of Spinner’s end. The secret of his lycanthropy was safe for the moment, Greyback agreeing to keep his secret in exchange for Artemis’s help locating stray wolves and convincing them to join.

The Dark Lord had them in meetings every spare moment of the day, discussing plans concerning the ministry, his werewolf army, and finding the boy who lived. When Severus wasn’t protecting his memories or being tortured for sheer torment, he was here, in his library, attempting to find any sort of resources to help him locate the remaining Horcruxes.

He knew they had to be of importance to the founders of Hogwarts, specifically Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin’s locket had already been found and Severus knew that the sword of Gryffindor was integral to their plans to destroy Horcruxes.

_“Once you have taken Hogwarts under your protection, as Tom will no doubt have you do, you will need to find a way to get Gryffindor’s sword to Harry. It is crucial to my plans.”_ The whisper of reminiscence was loud in the silence.

He stared into the amber liquid which did nothing to stop the memories of Albus falling to his death, of Harry staring at him, hatred in his eyes.

Severus’s fingers tightened around the chipped glass. Two full moons had passed since that night and he was no closer to any information to help his former mate. His teeth ground together as he remembered how they had parted, how Harry had refused his kiss.

The glass exploded against the wall.

“Damn you, Albus,” Severus growled, getting up to pace the dusty floor.

Their magic was still tied, as was the nature of their previous bond, but Severus could no longer feel Harry’s presence, no longer sense if his mate was in danger. Artemis had remained silent since that night, furious of what had happened.

“I should have taught him while I had the chance,” he told the stone wall. He believed that the only way Harry was still able to draw on his magic was to be within close proximity of each other.

Severus moved to the window, watching the July sun sink towards the ground. “It’s his birthday soon.” He was speaking to Artemis, as he had done for the last two months, hoping the beast would respond. It felt like it was the only link he had to Harry.  
“And there is nothing I can do for him.” His dark, unwashed hair fell around his face as his head dropped forward.

The mark on his arm burned, signalling his time of lament was over for today.

Grabbing his mask and robe from where they had been haphazardly thrown on the floor, Severus strode out the door, apparating away before it even shut behind him.

All Death Eater meetings now took place in Malfoy Manor. Severus strode up the granite path with his brethren, ignoring the stares of Greyback and his now human pack. They bore the red cloth on their arms proudly, and still the Death Eaters knew not what this ‘seeker’ pack meant to the Dark Lord.

Severus took his seat near the head of the table, removing his mask to place it beside him. Bellatrix was to his left, the right hand of the Dark Lord. Draco was at the foot of the table, his face just as haggard as his fathers. With the Malfoy’s out of favour, my own star rises.

The Dark Lord entered, Nagini at his heels. “My followers, never have we seen so much of each other.” He sat, snake eyes observing them all. “But never before have we had so much at stake. I have been working you hard, and for that, I give you a reward. Bring her in!”

Pettigrew threw open the doors at the end of the hall, allowing a body to float in.

Charity Burbage.

Her body floated toward them. Severus hoped she was already dead.

“Severus… help me, please.”

He turned his head, publicly showing his disdain, his hand on his wand through the sleeve of his robe. There was no way of giving her a peaceful death.

“This woman believes we should mate with Muggles, that their existence is something we should admire.”

Nagini slid around Severus’s feet, coming closer to her master as she ascended to the table.

“We must accept these thieves of magic? Ludicrous! Why should we be ashamed for our purity of blood? Why see the Muggle for anything but they are? They are our slaves and I will see that they are placed back where they belong, starting with this disgrace of a witch. Avada Kedavra!”

Severus watched as the green light robbed Charity of her life, her eyes still focused on him, even in death.

“Nagini, dinner.”

The Death Eaters watched as her body was disposed of.

“I have news that the Order is planning to move Potter before he turns seventeen. We will be there to intercept this manoeuvre. While we cannot attack him directly at the Muggle’s home, he will have to leave the wards or they will expire when he comes of age.

Either way, I expect my army to be ready.” The Dark Lord reclined in his chair, lazily describing his plans as if they had no importance. As if he was not discussing the murder of Harry.

“I shall attend to this in person. I must be the one to kill Potter and I shall be!” Voldemort looked around his followers, his eyes resting on Severus. “You were the most trusted by Dumbledore, the only one of us to still have ties to the ministry; you must know of the date of Potter’s planned move.”

Severus could feel his mouth grow dry despite his impassive face; he had to answer, he couldn’t risk Voldemort entering his mind. “My Lord, the Order plans to move Potter on Saturday at nightfall.” The truth tumbled from his lips, his brain working overtime trying to figure out a plan.

“And this information comes from?”

“A source of mine from within the ministry.” Severus waited with bated breath as red eyes contemplated this.

“My Lord, I have heard differently…” Yaxley, a fool of a Death Eater, barged in, giving Severus the breathing space he needed to school his thoughts. “Dawlish, the Auror, let slip of a plan to move Potter the night before he turns seventeen.”

“I was warned of a false trail, this must be what Yaxley is referring to. I can assure you, Yaxley, the Order will no longer help Potter with protection. They believe we have infiltrated the Ministry; all their attention will be there.”

“The Ministry will not be under my control by the coming Saturday.” Voldemort sat back in his chair, gripping the armrest. “We will strike on Saturday during Potter’s transport. I will acquire a wand,” he extended his skeletal hand towards Malfoy. “Your wand, Lucius.”

Malfoy handed it over hesitantly.

Severus ignored the exchange, his mind processing all the information he knew and how best to apply it in the protection of Harry. Mundungus Fletcher. His brain offered up the name, an inkling of an idea behind it.

“Leave,” Voldemort pointed at the door at the end of the hall. “Severus, you stay.”

Others gave him looks as they walked out, a few with sympathy, most with anger for being singled out by the Lord himself.

“It is my intention that you become Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

Severus said nothing, looking at the hands gripping the table.

“Does this not please you?”

“Indeed, my Lord. But, if I may, how much help can I be at Hogwarts?”

“Ahh, Severus, you underestimate your skills. Now that Dumbledore is gone, I needn’t worry about overthrowing our old school. I need eyes there, Severus, someone who can watch the students and watch for signs of Potter re-emerging. Our next target might be the ministry but I doubt Dumbledore would have left Potter helpless.”

There was a pause.

“You are hesitant… why?”

No sooner had he spoke then Severus found his mind assaulted, a tendril of dark magic worming his way into his innermost thoughts. The barriers he had raised were barraged as the Dark Lord sought the information he craved. Artemis remained hidden.

Severus could feel the beast shifting in his mind. Immediately Severus thought of Greyback and his pack.

“You are concerned about the werewolf army. Of course…” Voldemort ceased his attack. “You were attacked by one in your school years and now you do not trust them.”

“No, my Lord.”

“They are merely creatures to be controlled. Like obedient mongrels, perfect for doing tasks unworthy of my army. You need not be fearful.”

“Thank you, my Lord. When shall I return to Hogwarts?”

“You shall accompany us on the attack of Potter’s house. Then you will return to Hogwarts, not a moment before, do you understand, Severus?”

“Of course, my Lord.”

“Now leave me.”

Severus stood, bowing and moved silently from the room.

“Oh, and Severus?”

He turned to look back at his master.

“Crucio.”

Severus fell to the ground, knives embedding in his nerves.

“The one you need to fear is me.”

***

Harry looked at the two piles he had made on the floor next to his trunk. The pile he had labelled mentally as things to take was significantly smaller than the one he intended to leave. Sighing, he flopped back onto the floor, listening to the murmurs of his relatives.

“How’d I end up here?” he whispered to the room, smiling at the soft hoot he received from Hedwig. He got up, moving to the window, stroking Hedwig through the bars of her cage. “It’s been two months. I know he said to wait for three, but…”

Hedwig ruffled her wings, regarding him with large amber eyes.

“It was around a year ago that I met Artemis, a bit less, actually; I was at Hogwarts by then.” Harry knew Hedwig couldn’t respond, but he had to speak to someone except his abnormally fat cousin. “Could you believe I was moping around… thinking of families and Romilda Vane? Now look at me; no longer in a bond, my mentor dead, about to go on the run. Doesn’t get any better than this, huh, girl?”

There was laughter from beneath his feet. The Dursley’s clearly not taking his warning to heart.

“I miss him every day. His smell, his presence, even his damn snarky comments. Damn you, Dumbledore.” Harry moved from the window to sit on his bed, his eyes drawn to the newspaper he’d been reading earlier this morning.

“The real truth is… I don’t think any of us knew the truth about Albus Dumbledore. Apart from Severus.” Harry reached into his pocket, thumbing his piece of flint. “Bloody Rita Skeeter.”

He laid on his bed, feeling the unmistakable ache of missing Severus. “I can’t even feel him anymore.” Harry placed his hand over his chest, feeling the thump of his heart below his breastbone. Not unlike the other nights over the past eleven weeks, Harry found himself wondering how Severus was doing. He had left without any indication of how Harry had felt, under the illusion that Harry now hated him.

“Do you think he’ll come to find me?” Harry voiced his fear to Hedwig, the only living creature to have heard his misgivings. He’d told Ron and Hermione about the note, and while Ron had been a little sceptical, he trusted Harry’s judgement, despite how it made Dumbledore look.

The Order was a different matter.

McGonagall had been silent as they’d assembled after the funeral. Remus had been vehement in his declaration of Severus’s treachery, the other members more or less nodding their heads in agreement. Molly Weasley had stood, her mouth open, unwilling to believe what the evidence pointed to.

It’d been Harry who had told them all that Severus had done it after all.

It was the first official Order meeting that he had attended and he had nothing to say, sitting there mute as the ‘grown-ups’ discussed what needed to be done. As they disbanded for the night, Harry ignored the pleading stare Remus had sent him. Despite Severus’s urging that he meet up with Remus’s pack, Harry couldn’t bring himself to do it. He’d agreed to spend his last summer with his aunt and uncle, and he could do the rest later.

Later was today.

McGonagall had caught him by the elbow as he attempted to leave on the Hogwarts express.

“A word, Mr Potter, if I may.”

He’d looked into her blue eyes, the concern on her face evident, and he nodded.

“How are you feeling, Harry?” She asked him as soon as a privacy bubble was erected around them.

“About what, Professor?” He was cold, detached in his response.

“Oh, I don’t know, perhaps about how your bonding has dissolved? About your mate killing Albus?” Her eyes were narrowed, arms folded over her chest.

“How do you expect me to feel?”

“Devastated, Harry. What are you planning to do? I knew the three of you were up to something, and that plan might have changed now. I don’t want you doing anything rash.”

“I’m not returning to Hogwarts,” Harry said.

“I gathered as much. Are Hermione and Ron accompanying you?” asked McGonagall.

“They want to come.”

“Very well, then I ask you a favour, young man. Allow them to spend a summer with their families.”

Harry had looked down at his shoes defiantly. Originally he’d intended to leave as soon as his feet hit London. He had wanted to tell his head of house what had really happened with Dumbledore, but he had no idea what Severus was planning and didn’t want to jeopardise anything.

“I understand.”

“Thank you, Harry. I will do anything to help you with this, do you understand?” McGonagall moved closer, placing a wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

He smiled as she squeezed it in comfort. “Your place is at Hogwarts.”

She smiled in return. “You’re turning into quite the fine leader, Harry.”

“I hope it’s enough.”

“Albus believed in you, Harry, as do I,” Mc Gonagall’s voice was firm.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of the memories. His birthday was just around the corner, an important one, he’d been told. Seventeen was the coming of age in the wizarding world, and the wards surrounding this house would become useless.

“At least this birthday won’t be spent here, that’s a silver lining, hey?”

Hedwig shuffled her wings, eyeing their room with disdainful amber eyes.

This summer had been one of the worst, even though the Dursleys had left him alone for the duration of it. He had felt cut off, isolated by everyone he cared for. His head understood the logic behind it. Severus needed to do what he was doing, Hermione and Ron needed time with their families… yet there was a small selfish part of himself that didn’t want to understand. His heart wanted to rage with the unfairness of it all.

He’d spent days, nights locked up in his room staring at the walls, cursing everything. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Severus, the whole damn wizarding world. He was alone in his thoughts, with no one to speak to but Hedwig, his demons slowly eating away at his confidence.

One night, two weeks Harry snapped out of it, pushing back his covers in resolution. This was what fate had dealt him, and he could not sit by and let it laugh at him any longer. The agony of being apart from the one he loved, the betrayal he still felt toward that man didn’t go away, but Harry had to do something, not just let his thoughts consume him.

He began training during the day, intense physical exercises to help him sleep in the night. His aunt watched him from the windows sometimes as he raced around the yard, frowning as he used garden ornaments for weightlifting. As long as his body was spent, his mind kept quiet by physical exertion he didn’t have to fight the demons of worry that plagued him.

In his bedroom, under the cover of night, he practised transforming into Apollo, improving his timing, transforming whilst in movement.

Placing a hand on his stomach, Harry could feel how his body had changed, the muscle firmer beneath his fingertips. He would never be muscular, too much malnutrition in his early years would see to that, but Harry felt fitter, more able to deal with what was presented to him.

“Well, I’m all packed, Hedwig… ready to go?”

His owl hooted in agreement, ready to spring their shared cage.

“Let’s just hope the Dursleys believe me, otherwise they’re going to get quite the surprise when all the Order members show up through the fireplace,” Harry said. He shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket, lifting Hedwig’s cage as he left. “On second thought… that could be quite entertaining.”

Harry walked heavily down the stairs, taking it all in for one last time. He might not have fond memories of the place, but this was where he had spent his childhood.

“I meant it when I said you needed to get ready to leave tonight.” Harry placed Hedwig down gently at the foot of the stairs. There was no response and Harry sighed, looking longingly at the door. “Sure, don’t listen, stay there and get blasted to bits.” He pushed open the door into the living room.

The Dursleys all looked up as he entered.

His aunt’s face was pinched, her lips puckered as she stared at him. These were his only living blood relatives and they still looked at him with disdain. His uncle looked at him as though he was something to be scraped off his shoe.

“The Order will be coming in a few minutes, have you packed anything?” He gestured around the living room with his hand, barely keeping a hold on his frustration.

“Your bloody kind will not be setting foot in this house. The way I see it, boy, you’ll be seventeen in a few days and I can finally wash my hands of you.” Vernon’s moustache twitched as he spoke, but it was Petunia who Harry kept his eyes on.

“I know you’ve raised me despite the hatred you feel toward me, and for that I thank you. I know you understand what’s coming, and I hope that you can see I’m trying to protect you,” his voice was soft, almost pleading.

The expression on his aunt’s face didn’t change; she didn’t even seem to acknowledge him. A tiny clock on the mantelpiece began to chime, and Harry moved to the edge of the room. Vernon tensed his shoulders as the fireplace flared to life.

Remus stepped in.

“Evening, Harry, evening all, I trust you’re all ready to go?”

“This is my bloody house! You have no right to be barging in here and demanding things!” Vernon stood, body wobbling as he attempted to face down the werewolf.

“I couldn’t care less if you remained here while the house exploded, Dursley. It was Harry that requested we move you for your safety and I will honour that request. Petunia.” Remus nodded his head toward the bony woman.

“I recognize you. You’re one of her friends,” Petunia accused.

“I was one of Lily’s friends, yes. The dangerous one. Now…” he gestured to the fire which flared into life, “are you going to come willingly or do I have to push you through?”

Vernon’s hands balled, shifting into a ridiculous attack stance. Remus simply smiled, a wolfish one Harry hadn’t seen before.

“Enough!” Dudley seemed to find his voice at last. “If Harry says we’re in danger then we are.” He moved to stand in front of Harry. “I haven’t forgotten what you did last summer regarding that shadowy thing.” A beefy hand was extended.

Harry regarded it for a few moments before clasping it in his own.

“I don’t know what’s happening, but I hope you stay safe, Harry.”

“Thank you, Dudley.”

“So, I have to go through there?” Dudley pointed toward the fireplace.

Remus shared a look with Harry before turning to his cousin. “Yes, it’s painless.”

Dudley didn’t look back as he walked into the green flames, despite his parents' cries of dismay. Petunia was quick to follow, not looking back at her nephew who she had raised for seventeen years. Vernon stood there, face red, mouth opening and shutting like a goldfish.

“Need a hand, Dursley?” Remus growled.

Vernon gave one last scathing look at Harry. “Don’t come back,” were his parting words as he followed his family into the fire.

“Charming bunch,” Remus glared into the empty hearth. “The Order will be arriving soon, Harry. I wanted to come early to discuss something.”

“I know what you want, Remus.” Harry moved to sit on the sofa, brazenly placing his feet on the plastic covers that his aunt insisted kept them free of dirt. “You want me to come see your pack.”

“I’ve given you the summer, Harry. I’ve done as you asked. I spoke to Tonks and explained everything.”

Harry perked up. “What happened?”

Remus sat next to him. “My immediate reaction was to ask her to get rid of it.” He held his hand up at Harry’s face. “I was concerned about my child inheriting lycanthropy.”

“You seem completely at home with your condition now,” Harry commented, stretching on the sofa behind him.

Remus stiffened next to him.

“Oh god, Remus, I’m sorry, that sounded awful.”

“I’ve accepted the wolf, Harry. Do you have any idea what it’s like living in fear of yourself? Never really feeling like a complete person? I guess I have Snape to thank for that.” He propped his head on his hand, elbow rustling against the plastic on the armrest.

“But it’s not something I’d wish on anyone, especially not my child.”

“I know what it’s like to live in fear. And I think I know what you mean about being incomplete.”

“You will mourn the bond, but you will recover.”

“Have you and Tonks?”

“Not yet, but it is easier. I loved Tonks in my own way, but it wasn’t enough. Do you understand? It’s the same as if you married Hermione. You love her, you care about her, but something would always be missing. I thought I was alright with that. But the wolf was not. It wants, I want, a true mate.”

There was silence between them for a few moments.

“What do you want, Harry?” Remus suddenly asked, catching Harry off guard.

_I want to see Severus again._

“When I first met Artemis, I wanted a family. Can you imagine…the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, who’s destined to face Voldemort in battle, just wanted a family. I thought with Artemis I might have something like that. Now… now I just want this all to be over. I want this threat gone. I want people to be able to live happily, for Ron and Hermione to be able to grow old, for werewolves to not be forced into picking sides. I want the world to be what it was before Tom Riddle was born.” Harry held his head in his hands, trying to hide the biggest desire he wanted.

“That’s a good place to start. My pack can help.”

“I know Remus… I just needed time. I’m sorry.”

Remus leant across and squeezed his knee. “I know, cub. We’re planning to move you to safety tonight. After that…”

“After that, I’ll visit. Can Hermione and Ron join me?”

“Not unless they can transform into animals. The pack will only meet as wolves. It protects their identity from the ministry. The full moon is in three days.”

Harry’s heart beat painfully in his chest.

_Three days…_

Remus’s hand returned. “I can hear your heart, Harry. Don’t worry. They know the name Apollo and they will not harm you.”

The fire roared into life.

“Ah, Remus, glad to see you’re already informing Harry of the plan.” Mad-Eye Moody looked down at the pair of them sitting on the sofa, while his magical eye was turned toward the ceiling.

“Actually, Alastor, we hadn’t gotten to that part yet.” Remus stood and shook the old man’s hand.

The fire roared into life once more and the small room was filled with noise as Ron, Hermione, George, and Fred all tumbled through.

“Harry!” Hermione launched herself at him, her bushy hair assaulting his face as she hugged him. “I’m sorry I haven’t said much all summer, but…”

“It’s okay, Hermione, I understand. You needed time with your family.”

“You look different.” She held back, surveying him with a critical eye.

“We don’t have time for catch ups.” Moody pulled them apart. “Now, as you can see, Potter, we have to move you from here. The one thing we've got on our side is that You-Know-Who doesn't know we're moving you tonight. We've leaked a fake trail to the Ministry, they think you're not leaving until the thirtieth.”

Harry barely noticed Fleur, Arthur, and Bill entering through the fire.

“This is You-Know-Who we're dealing with so we can't just rely on him getting the date wrong,” Mad-Eye quickly explained.

“Why so many people?” Harry asked, noticing Tonks and Shacklebolt now joining the very crowded room.

“That’s the simple marvellous idea, Harry.” George barged his shoulder.

“We’re all going to look like you!” chimed Fred.

“One marvellous family of Harry Potters,” George finished.

Mundungus and Hagrid were the last ones in.

“Blimey, ‘arry, it’s been a long time since I’ve been ‘ere. You’d think Dursley would ‘ave at least…”

“Shut up!” Moody finally snapped. “The plan is to go out in pairs. If there is an ambush waiting for us then at least this way they won’t realise which Harry Potter is the right one. I believe you are familiar with this particular brew?”

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Harry looked around all the people standing around him, Ron and Hermione in particular.

“That’s my idea you’re dismissing, Potter. Came to me out of the blue, that one did, and an impressive one at that,” Mundungus muttered.

“We already know what’s at stake, Harry,” Ron began, turning back toward his father.

“And we’re all willing to do this.” Hermione grabbed his hand.

“No,” he shook her away. “There has to be another way.”

“Afraid not, Harry,” George laughed at him.

“Besides, why should you always get to have fun?” Fred’s words made Arthur roll his eyes.

“Now that it’s sorted I’ll be needing some of this.” Moody pulled a tuft of hair from Harry’s head. “And we’re ready to depart.” He dropped the hair into the beaker, swirled it for a few moments before tipping it into six small glasses he conjured.

Harry watched bewildered as Fleur moved to take one. “For my sister,” she offered as a way of explanation before downing the golden liquid.

“You lot are mental.” Harry watched as his friends morphed into what he saw in the mirror every day in various states of dress.

“Now, you all know who you’re to be partnered with,” Moody commanded, watching as the six ‘Potters’ went to their respective adult protector.

Hagrid was left smiling at him. Harry smiled weakly in return.

***

This was the closest Severus had been to Harry in eleven weeks. He gripped the wand in his hand. The door to the Dursleys’ house flung open and brooms burst out. They were quickly enveloped by a barrage of curses. The Dark Lord’s cackle was heard even over all the screams and Severus could feel his heart crawl its way up his throat.

Mundungus had performed as the memory charm ordered him to. Countless ‘Potters’ soared through the sky on the back of brooms. His mask firmly in place, Severus soared after one of the Potters, firing curses that just fell short. Without the bond in place Severus couldn’t tell which one was his real mate, so neither could Voldemort.

**That one.**

**Artemis?**

**Mate is down there, guard him!**

Severus looked, fury tightening his knuckles. Harry was paired with the half-giant! He scanned the mass of people, the multitude of coloured spells. Moody soared pass with a copy pressed against his back. Green flashes of the killing curse exploded around them, and suddenly Severus understood.

_Voldemort will believe they would have placed Potter with Moody._

A motorbike rose into the air, the majority of the Death Eaters leaving it alone, none believing the Order would pair their only hope with a half-giant. Severus followed, still firing mediocre hexes into the sky.

Harry had changed since Severus had last seen him. His face seemed hardened, his eyes jaded. He wasn’t wearing anything warmer than a light sweater, showing Severus that his body had also changed in the passing weeks. Green eyes were scanning the flying figures; not for danger, for Severus.

A scream shattered the air. As Severus turned he saw Moody falling through the sky, the clone apparating away. The clones were beginning to separate, drawing some of the fire away, but the majority had doubled back.

“Expelliarmus!”

Blood fell from his lip as Severus tore into it in frustration. It prevented him from screaming his irritation at Harry’s mistake. At once the Death Eaters fell on him and Hagrid, even Voldemort halted in pursuit. He sped up, ‘accidently’ catching his colleagues in the back with some of his nastier curses.

He didn’t realise how close he was to Harry until he caught a flash of green eyes.

Time slowed as eyes locked.

Even though Severus was wearing a mask he knew Harry had recognized him.

His mate’s face froze as he looked at him, those expressive eyes widening in hurt. Harry began to shake as they hung there, together in this suspended time. Severus had done this to him. He could see himself in Harry, the demons the boy now had lurking behind his eyes. These were fears Severus battled with every day, his morals, his choices in life. He had brought Harry into this conflicted world, stripped him finally of his youthful innocence.

There was so much Severus wanted to say, so much he wanted to convey in his eyes. He wanted to snatch Harry away, never letting him out of his sight again. He could feel his fingers leave his broom, almost stretching towards Harry in yearning. _I’m sorry;_ he tried to send across to Harry. _I’m sorry I had to put you through this…_ But he couldn’t hear, couldn’t understand what Severus tried so desperately to tell him silently.

The curse Harry threw caught the shell of his ear.

Severus smiled under the mask, returning a curse.

Harry understood their positions.

“Harry Potter! Today you shall die!”

Severus’s stomach clenched in agony as he looked upon the face of his master, looming before his mate. Now was not the time to face Voldemort. Things were not in place.

“Hedwig!”

The anguished cry caught Severus’s attention, and he watched the snowy body of Hedwig plummet to the ground, still trapped within her cage. Harry stood, facing Voldemort, his face contorted in anger.

Voldemort fired a curse, but Harry was quicker erecting a shield as Severus had taught him. It took on a purple shimmer, and Severus watched as Harry’s eyes widened in realization.

It took only seconds for Harry to act, pulling strength from Severus’s own magic. A golden beam reinforced with his own magic burst from Harry’s wand, his arm shaking with the intensity of it.

The curse struck true, sending Voldemort spiralling out of control. In the few moments of time they had, Harry looked over once again to where Severus was hovering. Had Harry found the note? Had he understood why Severus had done what he did?

Severus watched, in slow motion as Harry drew his wand once again pointing it at Severus’s chest. There was a bright flash followed by a dull ache of pain, which spread across his chest like caressing fingers. Their nails dug in, ripping skin and Severus was falling… falling through the night sky.

Green eyes watched him the entire way.


	2. Chapter 2

“Happy birthday to me,” Harry breathed out, looking up at the ceiling. Ron’s snores echoed in the small space.

He turned on his side, watching his friend sleep in the bed across from him. He’d hardly had time to think since coming to the burrow. Molly had been determined to keep them all apart, so Harry had spent most of his time with Ginny, helping her get things ready for the wedding.

It was a welcome distraction, doing menial things once again, and Ginny was easy to talk to. Harry found himself exhausted when he went to bed each night, easily slipping into slumber.

Now in the early morning hours, Harry allowed his mind to drift back to that night. That had been his first sighting of Severus in months and, within that chaos, Harry had been certain that one of his friends would not be returning. George was lucky to have survived Severus’s spell, and despite Ron knowing Severus’s real alliances, Harry knew the man was going to receive a telling off when they met.

Those black eyes had glittered at him through the mask he was wearing. Harry could almost hear his mates pleading thoughts… mates? Is what that what they were? He remembered the shock he felt at still being able to pull on Severus’s magic. Harry thought that everything had been severed when Dumbledore had died.

And he had cursed him.

Harry knew his mate was undercover for Voldemort and that the evil wizard believed that Severus wished him dead. If Harry had let Severus go unscathed then Voldemort might have suspected something. That Harry knew who was under the mask.

Had Severus known that was what it was? Did he think Harry hated him?

The full moon was tonight, the day he’d agreed to meet up with Remus, and the day Severus had promised to be back. He pulled the pillow close to his chest. It was selfish to want Severus with him today. He knew the man was doing important things for the Order to help him and his friends… but still, he’d never had a really good birthday before.

The door flew back, banging against the wall, and a mass of red leapt upon his bed. Harry’s nose was assaulted by the scent of lilies; the perfume Ginny had begun wearing.

“Come on, Harry, get up! You can’t sleep this late on your birthday!” Ginny pulled him from the bed, shocking Ron awake.

“Ginny? What are you doing?” Ron mumbled, squinting at her.

“It’s Harry’s seventeenth, the day he becomes a man!” Ginny practically squealed, bouncing up and down on the bed. “Come on, Mum’s made a special breakfast for you.”

Harry smiled, feeling excitement begin to unfurl in his stomach. “She’s already doing dinner for everyone tonight. She didn’t need to do this as well.” Molly had already asked him if they wanted to do something special to celebrate the day and Harry had been overwhelmed that they had thought of such a thing. Especially since it was Bill’s wedding day tomorrow, the first of the Weasley children to get married.

“I’ll be right behind you.” Ron flopped back, head hitting his pillow.

Harry stumbled down the stairs behind Ginny, wondering why she still had his hand clasped in hers. The scent of warm pancakes and cinnamon wafted from the kitchen, making Harry’s stomach rumble with anticipation.

“Before you get swallowed up in the festivity, here,” She held up a wrapped parcel. “I wanted a little time with you before… well, you know.” She hid behind her fringe, her cheeks tinged with pink.

Unwrapping the present, Harry grinned at her. “A chocolate werewolf?”

“It was the closest thing I could get to an actual wolf. Look, I inscribed Apollo on a little collar,” she leaned over to point it out.

“It’s sweet, thank you,” he pulled her into a hug.

Her hands rested between his shoulder blades, her scent tickling his nose. This felt different, doing the engulfing himself rather than feeling protected and warm in Severus’s arms. It felt natural to be held within Severus’s embrace, but this felt natural too.

“I wish I could give you Hedwig back,” she sounded muffled against his chest. He held her closer, willing the emotion back.

“She was more than a bird. She was my first friend, my first experience with the magical world.”

“We will make them pay, Harry.” She looked up, her eyes burning with resolve. “You-Know-Who, the Death Eaters; we will beat them.”

Silence stretched between them for a few moments.

“There was something else I wanted to get you, something that you might find useful when you leave… Oh, don’t look surprised.” Ginny pulled a face. “I know what you guys are planning, I know Mum’s been keeping you separate, and I know you’ll do whatever you think is best. I just wish there was something I could give you to help, or to remember me by or something.”

Harry tried not to laugh at her frustration.

“The thought behind it means more to me, Ginny.”

“Just… don’t forget me.”

There was an awkward pause between them, and Harry felt like he was expected do something. Ginny snorted and moved closer.

“Ginny, I can’t.” His hands grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from reaching his face.

“Is this because of Hermione?”

“Hermione?” Harry took a step back in bewilderment.

“I saw the way you looked at her at the ball. I know you guys are close, closer than you and my brother.”

Harry folded his arms across his chest. “Ginny, I’ve just lost Hedwig, Moody is gone, Dumbledore is gone… I have a lot on my mind at the moment. There isn’t any room for me to think about romance with anyone.” As soon as Harry said it, he knew it to be true.

Ginny placed her hand on his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I forget sometimes that you’re the great Harry Potter, destined to save us all.”

“You’re the only one who forgets.” Harry leaned into the touch, grateful for the comfort. “Sometimes I wish I could be someone else, anyone else.”

“But then you wouldn’t be you.”

Harry smiled at her words. Would he have still met great friends, experience life with a family as he did with the Weasleys, have a mate waiting for him?

“Come on, it’s your birthday. Let’s have a day all about you. It’ll be nice not to hear about Bill’s wedding for a change.” She stuck out her tongue in disgust as she ushered Harry through the kitchen door.

***

Severus stood outside the Dark Lord’s door. Well… Malfoy’s door to their dining room. Voldemort had no issue using their home as his headquarters. Tonight was the full moon. Severus could feel Artemis prowling in his subconscious, eagerly awaiting release. Severus shared the beast’s agitation; today was the day, the day he would leave this life.

Even if Harry wasn’t going to be a part of it.

Severus had not fallen far that night. He had been able to right himself a few feet from the ground. His chest was still an angry purple, though the potions he created would prevent any scarring.

Harry hadn’t forgiven him.

Voldemort had looked over his wounds with barely a flick of an eye. _Probably seeing who is still useful,_ Severus had thought to himself as the Dark Lord made the rounds of his wounded. At least Harry had removed any doubt Voldemort might have had about Severus’s loyalty.

The door creaked open ominously, admitting Severus. He strode in, robes billowing characteristically. His stride faltered when he saw only Greyback waiting beside Voldemort, still in conversation.

“I will be paying Ollivander a visit as Lucius’s wand was destroyed…”

Severus’ eyes were drawn to the red cloth, prominent around Greyback’s bicep.

“Ah, Severus, you have recovered from your fall?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“You are to leave for Hogwarts at once. It is time you resumed your place as Headmaster.”

“I am honoured, my Lord. But what of the staff there?”

Red eyes glittered dangerously.

“I murdered Dumbledore, they will not welcome me in their midst.”

“They will welcome you as Headmaster if they want Hogwarts to remain standing.” He turned to regard Greyback. “It is time my seeker pack was put to use. You will find Harry Potter and his accomplices and you will bring them to me. I understand the pack has grown considerably in size.”

Severus was impressed to see the werewolf’s eyes didn’t stray to him. It was he, after all, who had helped round up potential candidates as they had previously agreed. Eventually, it would be Greyback to tell Voldemort of his mating to Harry Potter, but he was remaining silent for now. 

“Yes, my Lord, we are ready to begin our mission. We will find the undesirables.”

“Start your search now. Use both your human and… beast forms to find them.” Voldemort flicked his wrist impatiently toward the door.

Greyback didn’t look back as he left.

“It seems a fitting gift for Potter.”

“A gift, my Lord?”

“I always underestimate the hatred you have for the Potters, Severus; today is Harry Potter’s birthday.”

“Another year too many,” Severus spat.

“Indeed. You will leave tonight for Hogwarts and then I will send the Carrows to assist you. They will be your deputies.”

Severs waited, knowing there was more to the Carrows accompanying him than simple backup.

“When the Ministry has fallen, _Professor_ Alecto Carrow will be your Muggle Studies teacher. She will inform the witches and wizards of Hogwarts how Muggles are to be treated.”

“Like animals?” Severus struggled to keep the disbelief out of his voice, but his Lord appeared not to hear. 

“Exactly, Severus, how alike we are. Amycus will be your new Dark Arts teacher. Come now, Severus, don’t look disappointed. I know you’ve coveted that role for years. I do not expect you to teach as well run my school for me.”

Severus bowed his head, waiting to be dismissed.

“Before I forget, Severus, I promised the Carrow’s that they would be in charge of discipline at Hogwarts; a little incentive for them to leave my ranks and join you, you do understand?”

“Of course, my Lord.”

 “Good. Now remove yourself from my sight.”

***

“There’s someone here to see you, Harry.” Molly’s magically enhanced voice called to him. He was currently flying in the garden with the Weasley family. Even Fleur had been encouraged to mount a broom. Sides and cheeks aching from laughing so hard, Harry touched down gently and walked up the garden path.

As he was walking a small hope blossomed in his chest. Today was the day Severus had promised; had he come early to surprise him?

Scrimgeour was waiting.

“Disappointed?”

“It is my birthday, after all, Minister. Last time we spoke we didn’t part on good terms. I believe you wanted me to be a mascot of some sort. And I believe I told you no. So unless you have a birthday present for me, I suggest you leave.” Harry tried to push down his anger that the man dared to meet with him instead of Severus. It had been stupid of Harry to get his hopes up. As if Molly would casually call him to meet the murderer of Dumbledore.

“Very amusing, Mr Potter, I’m afraid I’m here on official business regarding Albus Dumbledore’s will.” Scrimgeour pointed toward one of the patched together sofas. “Actually, this concerns you and…” he looked at his documents, “a Mr Ronald Weasley and a Miss Hermione Granger. Would you be so kind?”

Harry held his sigh of impatience before getting up to call his friends. Hermione came in first, looking at the Minister with wide brown eyes. Harry indicated the sofa he was previously sitting on with his eyes. Ron was next, his face schooled in distrust as soon as he saw who was waiting.

“You were saying, Minister?” Harry asked, sitting between his friends.

“Dumbledore bequeathed you each something in his will.”

“Dumbledore’s will? That should have been read a few days after he died… why are you only bringing this to our attention now?” Hermione folded her arms over her chest, reminding Harry of the days when she would argue with a professor over a fact in a textbook. “You wanted to examine what he left us!” she shrieked, pointing her finger squarely at the Minister.

She turned to face Harry. “They’re hiding behind the Decree for Justifiable Confiscation… it means they’ve held on to and inspected whatever Dumbledore left us,” Hermione added at their blank faces. “It stops dark wizards from passing on artefacts. You’re meant to have evidence that deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Do you really think Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?”

“Out of all the people Albus Dumbledore could have bequeathed items to, he chose three students? I think my suspicions are founded… Miss Granger, was it? Everything Dumbledore possessed he left to Hogwarts, apart from these items.”

Scrimgeour pulled out a piece of parchment, putting on glasses as he read from it.

“‘To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.’ That is a valuable object. Why would he have left you an item so rare? To what use did he think you would have for the Deluminator, Mr. Weasley? What secrets is he trying to pass on to you through the grave?”

“Remember to always turn out the lights before dying?” Ron sneered.

“'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive.’ Why this particular book?”

“Everyone knows I love books. I’m sure it has a secret message somewhere that even the Ministry of Magic couldn’t find,” Hermione spat.

“’For Mr Potter, the Snitch he won at his first game at Hogwarts.’ I notice your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch… why would that be?”

“There must be a secret message from Dumbledore baked inside it,” Hermione whispered sarcastically.

Scrimgeour ignored her, “and Godric Gryffindor’s sword.”

Scrimgeour reached into a pouch around his neck and dropped a handful of thimble-sized things at their feet. Tapping them with his wand made said items appear their normal size.

Hermione and Ron picked theirs up reverently, while Harry picked up the Snitch in confusion. Harry had just touched the hilt of the sword when Scrimgeour pulled it out of his reach.

“Unfortunately, it was not in the power of Dumbledore to give such a treasure away.” He shrunk it and placed it back in his pouch.

“It was Harry that pulled it out of the hat in the Chamber of Secrets,” Ron protested.

“According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided.”

“Dumbledore wanted Harry to have it,” Hermione protested.

“And tell me, what did Dumbledore know that I do not? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He Who Must Not Be Named?"

“Interesting theory. Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort?” Harry contemplated.

Ron barely held in a snicker at Scrimgeour’s outraged look.

 “He left it to Harry,” Ron finally spoke.

“Be that as it may, Mr Weasley, the sword is part of our heritage, part of our great founder’s history. It will be kept safe.”  Scrimgeour stood.” I congratulate your brother on his upcoming marriage, Mr Weasley.” He gave Harry one last stare. “I assume your answer still stands, Mr Potter? You will not help the Ministry in these dangerous times?”

Harry stood, feeling the anger seep out of him. “Maybe you guys should spend more time doing your jobs than searching useless artefacts for hidden messages. Did it ever occur to you that these items might hold some sentimental value for us? People are dying, Minister, Mad-Eye Moody is one of them… and you are doing nothing about it. You expect me to cooperate with you? Go to hell,” Harry hissed out the last part, ignoring Hermione’s tug on his hand.

“I know that Death Eaters have escaped Azkaban, you’re no better than Fudge, pretending everything is alright when the world falls apart around you.”

Harry laughed, full of malice as he watched Scrimgeour pull his wand out. The man was shaking with barely surprised anger.

“I’m the Boy-Who-Lived. You think you can beat me where Voldemort couldn’t? Go ahead, try me.”

“Everything alright in here?” Molly’s voice was steel, her hands on her hips.

“Yes, Molly, I’m just leaving. Thank you for your time, _Potter_ ,” he hissed before disappearing through the floo.

Molly waited for a few moments, looking at them all before wiping her hands on her apron and leaving.

“And I thought Fudge was bad,” Ron muttered under his breath.

“What are we doing, Harry?” Hermione asked, letting the question linger in the air.

“Today we are celebrating my birthday. Later I’ll meet Remus’ pack. Then I’m not sure. Artemis is meant to be returning.” Harry exhaled loudly, pushing all thoughts of Scrimgeour firmly from his mind.

“Artemis? You still trust him, even after what happened to George?” Ron span on the couch to face both of them.

“We’ve been over this, Ron… he had to make it look convincing to You-Know-Who. I doubt he meant to hit George,” Hermione defended.

Harry tried not to feel smug about her words, but he felt a small flicker of doubt as he sat there.

“Harry, how are you going to feel about seeing Artemis tomorrow?”

“I saw him the other night, Hermione.”

“That was in the heat of battle. You haven’t seen him properly since Dumbledore died. It’s normal to feel a bit _apprehensive_ about seeing him again.”

Harry felt his body still, his two best friends staring at him in concern. “If it’s alright, guys, I’m going to go take a walk, have a think.” He stood, shrugging off their cries of protest.

Outside the burrow he inhaled deeply, leaning against the closed door. In the distance he could hear the laughs of the Weasleys as they carried on flying. He knew it was unsafe to stray so far from the safety of the burrow, but he felt his back curving, his hands extending into claws.

He flew across the ground on padded paws, the wind ruffling through his fur. Apollo raced through the grass, loving the burn of adrenaline as it coursed through his veins. He sensed the end of the wards ahead and, as much as he would have loved to flee his problems, his common sense prevailed.

The wolf sat in the grass, feeling the wards of the burrow pulse with magic just beyond his feet. His pink tongue rolled out of his mouth, enjoying the coolness of the breeze on it. The physical exertion felt great, his mind free to wander.

How would he feel when Severus returned?

He’d been waiting for twelve weeks. Twelve weeks without any interaction with the person he loved. What if Hermione was right? There had been a little niggling doubt of how he should act when they were reunited. Harry knew that Severus had been… was a Death Eater, and that entailed some horrific acts. Severus had, after all, postponed the physical act of bonding as long as he could, citing his morals and the fact that he was a Death Eater.

Seeing it first hand and knowing about it were two different things.

Apollo whined and placed his head on the floor, pulling a grey forepaw over his muzzle.

If he closed his eyes, he could still see Dumbledore falling, he could imagine wrinkled hands grasping the air as he attempted to latch on to something to save him. He could feel the rage that had consumed him as he had chased after Severus.

A growl reverberated through his throat.

He had seen the memory, read the letter, but he hadn’t been able to talk to the man about what happened. They would be alright once they had talked, wouldn’t they? Severus was still coming… wasn’t he?

Harry transformed back, falling back on the grass. He breathed deeply for a few minutes, feeling the rise and fall of his chest with his hand.

“I shouldn’t be waiting for Severus.”  The words pained him to say.

He had a job to do and that didn’t involve waiting for his mate like a lovesick pup.

“Harry!”

Harry turned his head at the sound of Hermione’s voice, watching as his friends jogged through the grass.

“Damn, you’re fast as Apollo,” Ron wheezed, collapsing next to him.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Harry,” Hermione sat beside them.

“You didn’t, Hermione. I hadn’t thought about what it would be like ‘actually’ seeing him again. I just thought things might go back to the way they were before… I wish my life could go back to that. We had our arguments, but I was truly happy.” Harry sat up.

“Yeah, we know, Harry.” It was Ron who answered.

“I’m meeting with the pack tonight. I’m not sure what I’m meant to be doing. Severus told me to meet with them.” Harry knew he could be honest with his friends and, as expected, they went quiet in thought.

“Does he want them on our side? Like an army?” Ron broke the silence first.

“No, I think it has something to do with Greyback. He knows about me and Artemis, he threatened to hunt me if Artemis didn’t join him.”

“Then it might be protection he wanted for you,” Hermione gestured with her hands.

“Remus wants me to meet them so they can rally behind Apollo.”

“In exchange for what?” Ron yelped as Hermione slapped his hand.

“I thought the same, Hermione. Remus said they didn’t want anything, he just wants to help me.” Harry pulled up a few blades of grass. “I think I would need to help them after the war.”

Harry moved closer to Hermione, leaning against her. She rested her hand against his, looking into the distance.

“This is the first time we’ve been together since we got here,” Ron mumbled. “I’m sorry my mum’s been, you know,” Ron smiled sheepishly.

“She’s worried about you,” Hermione sighed, her eyes misting.

“Hermione?” Harry began.

“I cast Obliviate on them… my parents, I mean. I couldn’t stand to have them worrying. They’re not part of this world like your parents, Ron. They don’t understand what it is we’re fighting for, what we could lose.” Hermione’s face tinged pink. Harry met Ron’s eyes over her bushy head, indicating Ron should move in.

Ron’s eyes widened, his body language giving away his fear. Harry frowned at him, pulling Hermione gently toward him, guiding her head to the crook of his neck. They both heard the barely masked sound of crying. After a moment’s hesitation, Ron put his hand on the shuddering girl’s back, rubbing gently.

“All this time I’ve been worried about myself,” Harry began slowly, grasping Ron’s wrist. Ron halted, looking up at Harry, understanding that he needed to feel connected to them both. “I couldn’t sleep at Privet Drive. I had to keep myself busy otherwise I’d keep seeing it, Dumbledore falling.”

He felt his own eyes begin to burn.

“I felt lonely, abandoned, and I could only speak to Hedwig. I can’t explain what it feels like to be away from someone you’re bonded to.”

“Like you’d endure any other pain just to be with them,” Hermione whispered against his neck. “I may not be bonded to you, Harry…”

“But we knew you were in pain over the summer,” Ron finished, flexing his hand around so he could hold Harry’s.

“I couldn’t take you away from your families, not when I’m asking you to come with me.” Harry squeezed Ron’s hand. “I still feel betrayed by Artemis, even though I know the facts, and all I’ve been doing is moping about it.”

He gritted his teeth, unwilling to let his anger rise.

“You’ve both having to leave behind things that are important to you, and I’m acting pathetic.” His hand tightened, ignoring the yelp of pain from Ron. “We’ll wait as long as possible, and then we’ll leave, regardless of Artemis.”

***

_There is nothing wrong with doing it now,_ Severus thought to himself as he watched the grey wolf come to a halt at the edge of the wards. He stood, invisible by magic, but those amber eyes looked in his direction anyway, almost daring him to live up to his promise.

Had Harry forgiven him? Had he meant to attack him that night? His feet began walking on their own, bringing him closer to the burrow. This was the day he had promised, Harry would not shun him, he repeated to himself as he slowly approached.

Apollo was growling, the sound reaching Severus despite the distance. He halted, waiting to see what was wrong. Artemis looked through Severus’s dark eyes, silently absorbing every detail he could about his mate. The strong muscled legs, the thick, glossy, almost silver coat. The patch of black above one eye.

The image disappeared leaving Harry looking anguished. Severus wanted to reach out, to cross the remaining distance and make himself known. He knew that expression. Harry felt lonely, forgotten. Severus had seen it before. Who was he missing? Severus? Albus?

His friends burst into view and Severus knew if he was going to do something he had to do it now. He moved through the foliage, intending to show himself, this was what he had promised himself after all. He was going to help Harry regardless of how the boy felt. A niggling doubt held him back.

Hogwarts. He had promised Albus that he would look after the students. Teeth bit the inside of his cheek. The tang of copper ran over his tongue. He couldn’t leave Minerva to deal with the Carrows; he couldn’t let the students deal with those monsters without some sort of preventative measure in place.

Harry was being embraced by his friends. He knew his former mate was in pain and despite every instinct telling him to go to him, Severus turned on his heel and apparated away.

***

Hermione showed him her work in the garden, the purple streamers gently floating in the breeze, the golden crabapple tree, all in preparation for his birthday celebration.

“Great work, Hermione,” Ron shyly told the witch. “It looks amazing.” Harry gave them some space, subtly watching as his two friends moved closer together. After a few moments they remembered that he was there, and they ushered him into the kitchen.

Harry looked around in wonder at the purple lanterns decorating the kitchen, bright blue seventeen’s blazed across them.

 “Happy birthday, Harry!” Everyone called after they gave him time to take everything in. The table was groaning under all the weight of Molly’s food and at the end perched the fat Snitch cake.

“Don’t just stand there, come in, sit.” Molly pulled him by the hand to where a small mound of presents waited.

The faces of everyone he considered family beamed at him. Even Tonks had come, her hand resting protectively over her swollen stomach. Harry’s eyes quickly darted to Remus, who smiled at him.

“Seventeen, eh! Six years ter the day since we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?” Hagrid beamed at him.

“Thank you everyone… this means… well…”

“Come on, Potter, no time for theatrics, we all know you had crappy birthdays before this, so let’s get to opening some of those presents, shall we?” George shouted from the end of the table. Harry smiled sadly; the twins were now easily distinguishable and Harry felt he shouldered some of the blame.

He reached for the present from Molly and Arthur first, surprised to see it was a watch.

“It was my brother’s, Fabian. It is custom to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age… I know it’s not a new one, but…”

Harry silenced his adopted mother with a hug, feeling her arms wrap around him. “It’s wonderful, Mrs Weasley, thank you.” He couldn’t stop the cheeky smile from crossing his face at her blush.

“Open mine next!” Hagrid could barely contain himself, almost knocking his head on the ceiling as he moved forward to bring his gift closer.

Harry felt himself frown as a pouch emerged.

“Is that what I think it is?” Hermione breathed from beside him, touching it gently with her fingertips.

“Mokeskin. Hide anythin' in there an' no one but the owner can get it out. They're rare, them.”

Harry picked up the pouch reverently. “Thank you, Hagrid, it’s great.” He slipped it over his neck, looking at it in wonderment.

Opening the rest of his presents passed too quickly for Harry’s liking. He felt touched that people had bothered to go through such an effort, especially since everyone felt strained under the upcoming wedding. Everyone attacked the food with gusto; even Remus tore into the chicken with relish despite it being so close to the full moon.

Despite the feelings of family surrounding him, Harry couldn’t help but chance glances at the door now and then.

“Who are you waiting for?” Ginny whispered as soon as it was safe to do so.

“Someone promised me they were going to be here.” Harry pushed away his plate silently, trying desperately not to let this ruin his birthday.

“You care about them, huh?” Ginny asked, a knowing glint in her eye.

“Yes, a lot.” Harry smiled as the cake was plonked down in front of him. Everyone sang and laughed as it took him ten attempts to blow out the magical candles.

“It’s not fair if they laugh and relight themselves,” Harry grumbled, accepting the generous portion of cake Molly gave him.

“Remus, are you alright?” Tonks asked, placing her hand on her former mate’s arm.

Remus nodded, agitation evident.

“The sky is getting dark. The moon will be up soon. We’d better go, Remus.” Harry pushed aside his cake and stood to go.

“Harry, you can’t go out with Remus on a full moon,” Charlie began.

“Harry is coming with me, it’s something he promised Dumbledore,” Remus answered, rising from the table.

“He can’t go, Remus. You haven’t had any wolfsbane potion, he’ll be in danger.” Arthur’s commanding voice stopped them both.

“Harry, show them,” Remus waved his hand carelessly.

He transformed on the kitchen floor, ignoring the shocked gasps from some members of the Weasley family.

“You owe me a Galleon, George,” Fred nudged his brother. “I told you he wouldn’t be a stag.”

“You’re a wolf animagus, Harry? But how? Your Patronus is a stag, like your father's.” Molly crouched beside him, taking his muzzle in her hand.

“That doesn’t matter now, Molly, we can explain later. His alias is Apollo and that’s all you need to know for now. I need to leave.” Remus bolted for the door. Harry could already hear the werewolf beginning to take over Remus’s mind.

Apollo barked and bowed down playfully, rump in the air, tail wagging.

“Your scar would give you away…” Molly sighed, raking her fingers through the ebony patch. “I expect a full explanation tomorrow, Harry… Apollo,” she amended at the growl.

Harry rolled on his back, whining a demand and Molly’s face softened.

“Harry, you better go. Remus’s pack doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Tonks nudged him toward the door.

Harry leapt to his feet and swung his head to lock gazes with Hermione and then Ron. Nodding his head once to them, he bounded off into the night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter 3

**Beta Read by optimisticrealist72**

Artemis surveyed his old hunting ground with pleasure. The castle loomed in the distance, the lake shimmered with moonlight, and the forest was alive with the sounds of prey. The werewolf breathed a deep lungful of the summer night air and expelled it in one powerful howl.

He knew this was where Severus needed to be in the morning and Artemis had been more than happy to comply, leaving Greyback and his pack behind. Harry was still safe, even Greyback could not deny the snakeman’s wishes for one night, and the werewolf had let him leave without even a backward glance.

Artemis gambled down the slope, happy to spend the night hunting alone. For too long his nights had been filled with pain, with terror. He halted, claws scrabbling on stones. He shook his dark head, refusing to let those things haunt him. It was a sacrifice. One that needed to be made.

Opening his eyes, he darted forward again, thinking back to happier times in these grounds.

He knew not where his mate was and it was too painful to think about now. He’d even shut off the human aspect of himself, refusing to communicate. Severus hadn’t even tried to think of a way to explain what needed to be done to his mate.

And Harry hated them both.

He snarled, lurching forward to grab a tree trunk in his powerful jaws, uprooting it with a tug. In fury, he snapped at it with his teeth until splinters of wood rained around him. Artemis growled as they fell around him before falling silent. He looked down at his paws, shuffling them in the grass.

**Are you there?** he questioned silently.

**You haven’t spoken to me civilly in three months. Now you wish to speak.** Severus’s voice was quick to respond.

**We have been apart from mate for three moon cycles, as you told him. When will we return to him?**

**I’m not entirely sure Harry wants us to return to him.**

Artemis could feel the sorrow, the suffering they both felt. Severus felt the pain of the loss as much as the werewolf.

**It does not matter if mate does not wish to resume our bond, we promised to protect him, and we need to do that** , Artemis was firm.

**My leaving was attempting to do that. I had to find information. We needed to know what Voldemort was planning. Harry needs the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Horcruxes and it was Dumbledore who held it last. He would have placed it somewhere either Harry or I could find it. I need to check Hogwarts.**

**You are here for more reasons than that. Do not lie; I am a part of you.** Artemis rose, jogging to the edge of the forest to stare up at Hogwarts.

**I need to explain to Minerva; she will have to defend the castle. The Dark Lord will believe me to be here, he will send others to my aid.**

Artemis ran his tongue over his fangs in thought. The old woman. Harry respected her. She wasn’t seen as pack, but a friend. It was right that Severus had returned to warn her.

**We will join Harry after tomorrow.** Severus was firm.

Silence stretched between them.

**I’m sorry, Artemis.**

**Why did you not explain to him?**

Artemis left his post watching the castle to curl under a tree. He just wanted the night to be over, to see Harry again even if it were through Severus’s eyes.

**Hindsight is a wonderful thing. I did what I thought was right.**

The werewolf laid his huge head on his paws and considered this. No one could understand the internal battle fought with himself, his morals. No one except Artemis. He had shut Severus out in anger, unwilling to help the human with the burden of possibly losing a mate, with the guilt of killing someone he cared about.

**You are forgiven.**

They both felt the change begin to creep up on them. Claws retracted back into fur and his spine elongated.

**We will help Harry,** Severus answered despite their combined agony.

***

The russet-haired werewolf waited for him at the boundaries of the wards. When Apollo approached, he grew frantic, straining against the wards to see his cub. Apollo leapt through, immediately pounced on by the large wolf. They tussled in the grass for a few moments before Lupin’s tongue swiped across his head.

**It is good to see you again, cub.** Lupin sat back, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

Apollo cocked his head as he looked at the werewolf. Something was different, he couldn’t quite place it.

**I have a full mind, he attempted to explain. Each full moon gone I have been suppressed by potions, limited in my true form. Now Remus has accepted me and I have reached my full strength.**

**You speak better than Artemis could.**

Lupin’s lips drew back in a snarl, yellowed teeth glinting in the moonlight. **Your mate was unworthy. I always knew. He had no loyalty.** The werewolf stood, slamming his forepaw down for emphasis.

**Was that why you couldn’t stay bonded to Tonks? Was she unworthy?** Apollo stood, attempting his own snarl.

The werewolf attempted to stare him down, amber eyes demanding submission, just as Artemis always had. Apollo looked away.

**Remus has already explained.** The werewolf turned his head, settling down on his stomach. **For our kind, our mate and pack are sacred. I will protect the human and our cub with my life, but I wish to find a true mate.**

Apollo lay down, shifting closer in a strange wriggle. **How many are in your pack?**

**Ten.**

**Ten? I thought you would have loads on your side. Surely some werewolves are good?**

Lupin huffed, kneading the ground with his claws. **My kind is strong but little in number. Many of us have joined with the snakeman out of fear. We hear whispers of Artemis and Greyback recruiting those who hide underground, of threatening their packs and mates.**

**Artemis is doing that? Apollo felt his heart go cold.**

**Their pack is far greater, calling themselves snatchers. Lupin’s ears twitched. We will go now. He stood, shaking himself briefly and darted off.**

Apollo struggled to keep up with the werewolf, his larger strides easily outpacing him. Occasionally Lupin stopped, swinging his brown head back to check where he was, before bounding away again.

**We draw close.** Lupin slowed, Apollo collapsing beside him. **I forget you are small,** Lupin buried his nose into his chest fur. **But you are strong.**

**Lupin… Remus… I’m not sure what I’m meant to be doing here.** Apollo’s mental voice sounded high pitched.

**You will speak to them, explain what it is you are doing, then we will decide how best to aid you.**

Lupin lifted back his head and howled, the sound rolling from his throat and down into the trees. Answering howls echoed back to them. Lupin trotted down into a clearing, Apollo close to his flanks as others approached.

The werewolves were large, as was normal for their kind, their colours mostly browns and greys, tumbling over themselves and Lupin. He allowed it for a while, catching his pack members’ jaws in his teeth, swatting some of them over the nose with his bushy tail. As Harry watched he was struck once again by just how different Artemis was in comparison to these ‘normal’ werewolves. His pelt was dark as a starless sky, his size colossal.

**My pack!** Lupin addressed, his tone demanding, confident. **We have rallied behind the name Apollo to free our kind from the snakeman. Tonight I have brought him to speak with you.**

Amber eyes all fixed on him and he suddenly felt small and shy. Lupin’s hind leg shoved him forward.

**Who are you really?**

**What do you want with us?**

**Are you here to enslave us like the snakeman?**

Apollo stood, the werewolves circling him. **I’m Harry Potter.**

Rumbles and growls answered him.

**How can we trust this human?**

**What if Lupin has been tricked?**

**Enough!** Lupin stood, striding forward, teeth bared. **The dark patch on his fur gives away his scar, and you know I would not be deceived by my own cub.** Lupin crouched lower to the floor, his shoulders tensing in preparation.

**I know you feel abandoned by the wizarding world, that you think we’ve turned our backs on you. That your condition makes you subhuman…** Apollo began.

**We see no shame in being creatures of the moon. We wish only to be recognized as such. We cannot exist in your world without jobs. Without the right to choose a mate. We are not to be collared and killed…**

**I understand.** Apollo stood, his head rising. **I’m here because I need your help. I fell in love with a werewolf, we bonded and Greyback found out about it, and now his pack of snatchers is trying to kill me.**

**You require protection?** A dark grey werewolf asked, coming close to Lupin. There was a scar parting the fur over his left foreleg, a previous wound. The werewolf was of equal stature to Lupin and, judging by Lupin’s look, he was respected.

**I need information about what the snatchers are up to, Greyback’s movements, and anything regarding items that belonged to the Hogwarts founders.**

The information was met with silence.

**What do you wish to give us in return for this?**

**He is required to give nothing** , Lupin snarled, leaping on the back of the werewolf who dared ask. The werewolf yelped, slinking away from his alpha’s claws.

**Once Voldemort is defeated, I promise I will do all I can to abolish the anti-werewolf laws and to grant you better rights within the community. I would do this without your help. But I cannot win this war on my own.**

**You will have my help, Harry Potter,** the grey werewolf with the scar answered solemnly. There were growls of assent rippling around the group.

**Where is your mate now? Will he not join us?** An eager wolf bounced forward.

**Apollo’s mate betrayed him to the snakeman, you know him as Artemis.** Lupin snarled, silencing the young member with a stare.

A few whines could be heard.

**The beast Artemis…**

**Who runs in shadows and drags you to the snakeman by your scruff…**

Apollo backed away, his rump bumping into Lupin’s side. The werewolf licked him between his ears. **It is true, cub, we have seen our kind left to die because they refused, their pelts soaked with blood… they die with the name Artemis on their tongues.**

**No, he couldn’t… he wouldn’t…**

A howl made them all turn their heads.

**Snatchers!**

Lupin grabbed Apollo by the scruff of his neck, throwing him forward. Already his pack was leaping forward, attempting to slow down the opposing pack.

**You have to leave, now!**

**I can’t leave you to fight them, not your pack, Lupin!** Apollo attempted to dart between his legs.

**You cannot fight here, you cannot fight as anything other than Harry, and even I would struggle not to bite you should you turn back. You need to run, let my pack do as they have promised.**

Lupin lunged forward, scaring Apollo away with a snap of his teeth before running to help his pack.

***

It was midday before Severus felt able to move. Thankfully the morning had been warm, keeping his naked body at a steady temperature. After the rest, Severus felt able to pull up his exhausted, abused body into a sitting position. A chattering in the trees alerted him to a squirrel, looking down at him with beady eyes.

“You’re lucky I’m human,” he rasped.

The squirrel shook its tail before scampering off. This had been the first transformation he had undergone alone in months. Harry had always been there since they mated, helping him into the bed. Since then he had the comradery of Greyback’s pack. His eyes stung as he remembered the first time Harry had helped him before the bond had been consummated.

He leant back against the tree, ignoring the way the bark dug into his skin. He closed his eyes, savouring the memory of Harry looking unsure, how, by not leaping on Severus, he had, in turn, began to truly feel for Harry.

Severus removed the wand he had strapped to his forearm, turning it on himself to dress. With a deep breath, he got to his feet, shaking his limbs to rid them of the tremors, and began walking to the castle. As he walked he thought about how to explain himself to Minerva. He was hoping she would listen before striking him.

The steps to the castle had never seemed so long.

“I had wondered when you would return, Severus.”

He lifted his gaze, the tiredness bleeding from his body as he stared at the tip of Minerva’s wand.

“Minerva,” Severus bowed his head, keeping his eyes trained on hers. “Will you allow me the chance to explain?”

“I should kill you where you stand, traitor,” her tone was venomous, something he had never heard before.

“I deserve to die. I have known that for years. But before I meet my death, let me explain.”

Her wand didn’t waver, her eyes narrow behind her glasses.

“I find it hard to believe that you could have killed Albus, he was a great wizard.” The arm dropped slowly.

Severus knew Minerva didn’t have it in her to kill him, Gryffindors always found it hard to murder.

“Come with me to my chambers, there is something there you should see, it explains what happened far better than I ever could.”

Instantly the wand pointed at his chest again. “Do you believe me to be a fool, Severus? You would strike my back, the Slytherin that you are.”

He raised his hands, attempting to placate her. “Minerva, I am weak from the full moon, I am no threat to you in this form. I am at your mercy.” They regarded each other for a few moments. “There are things I need to do, things Albus ordered me to do, to help Harry.”

“You dare bring up Harry?” Her shoulders seemed to bristle, like her animagus. “You have no idea what you’ve done to that boy, Severus. I knew I should have stepped in, forbidden you from bonding, reported it even. You destroyed him, Severus! You put him on a path leading to the Dark Lord himself.”

“I love him, Minerva.” He was still uncomfortable saying it out loud, but the words had their desired effect.

“You will go ahead to your chambers and show me whatever it is you need to explain your actions.” Her wand flicked forward, indicating he should lead.

Painfully he shuffled down the corridors, the silence of the castle condemning him with every step. It was as if Hogwarts mourned for Albus, shunning Severus in the process. Minerva walked slowly behind him, her wand firm in his back.

Destroyed him. The words were imprinted in his mind, burnt onto his very soul. He had known it would take a while for Harry to trust him once again, even if the boy had forgiven him initially… but destroyed. He saw once again the image of Harry in the night sky, the curse that ripped into his chest.

This wasn’t the time. Severus gathered up all the feelings of hurt, betrayal, and sorrow and forced them into the recesses of his mind. He had promised Harry he would help him, even if they were apart. This was his redemption, everything else would be thought about later. Severus found himself standing straighter, his emotionless mask painted back on his face.

Inside his rooms, Severus pointed to the Pensieve, where the memory still shimmered.

Someone had looked at it.

Letting Minerva watch the memory, he moved to his desk, running his finger through the ash that was once his letter to Harry.

“He read it.” Severus felt himself frown in confusion. The application for official bonding was also missing. “He knows the truth yet refused to believe it.”

A hand rested on his shoulder.

“I don’t believe Harry would let anger warp the truth, Severus,” Minerva whispered, pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Severus allowed her the comfort. “I didn’t have a choice,” he muttered.

“I understand, Severus, and I believe Harry would have done the same.”

“Our bond, our previous feelings for each other are inconsequential. The Dark Lord has sent me to take over as Headmaster.”

Minerva released him and sat on his couch. “Is You-Know-Who really so deluded? What makes him think that I would just let you walk in here and take over as Headmaster? Does he think I would just accept this and work under you, the Death Eater that killed Albus Dumbledore?”

“You haven’t really been given a choice, Minerva.”

“Oh there’s always a choice, Severus, I’ll have you know I was a formidable duellist back in my day.”

“The Dark Lord expects me to run the school. He is sending the Carrows to help. They are to be deputies.” He held up a hand at her disgusted expression. “I did as Albus asked and now I intend to follow through on my own plan. I agreed to meet Harry after three months, allowing us both time to gather information.”

“And? What did you find?”

“Nothing. Just rumours about Hufflepuff’s cup and a diadem. I must get the sword of Gryffindor. Albus believed that it was integral to destroying Horcruxes. I hope that Harry was able to meet with Lupin’s pack to ensure his safety.”

“How would they help?”

“Months ago Greyback discovered the truth about Artemis, threatening to kill Harry if I did not help him raise a new pack. For the past three months I have assisted with this to ensure his loyalty.”

“And so You-Know-Who wouldn’t find out you were a werewolf.”

“Precisely. He let me go this month because he could not disobey a direct order.”

“I see, what are your plans now, Severus? It will not be long before You-Know-Who discovers that you are not at Hogwarts and that you are with Harry.”

“I have a plan to ensure the safety of Hogwarts. But first I need to find that damn sword.”

“The sword of Gryffindor was taken by Scrimgeour.” Minerva sniffed indignantly. “The Ministry acted like Albus was some sort of common criminal, Severus, wondering why he’d left items in his will.”

“Do you know where it is now?”

“I believe Albus left it to Harry in his will.”

Severus exhaled in relief. “Then at least one of us has it.”

***

Harry burst back into the burrow, the dawn just behind him.

“What happened?” Tonks exclaimed, rising from the window seat where she had been keeping watch.

“Greyback attacked, Remus… Lupin… whichever sent me ahead for safety.” Harry bent at the waist, his breathing erratic from all the running.

“Here, take this.” Tonks pushed a warm drink into his hands. She waited for his trembling to subside then returned to the window.

Harry sat where he stood, taking deep breaths and drinking from the mug. “You still wait for him?”

Tonks didn’t move, her brown eyes moving back and forth over the landscape. “I knew he didn’t truly want it, but I loved him. Loving a werewolf is no easy thing, Harry.”

I know, Harry seethed silently.

“It’s like a part of them is closed off from everyone, even those that love them. I’ve never seen Remus look so…”

“Complete,” Harry finished for her.

“Exactly. I thought that maybe I could bring that to him. But the werewolf didn’t see me as worthy…that wouldn’t have been a problem. Remus was always fighting against it…”

“When Remus allowed the parts of himself to fully merge, it suddenly wasn’t enough?”

“Something like that.” Her hand fell on her stomach. “He’ll be a loyal father and a great provider… I just wish it could have been more. It’s silly, really…” Tonks placed her hand on the glass, her palm leaving a misty imprint. “You hear stories at school, read things in books about the legendary matings of werewolves. How they’re completely devoted to finding their one ideal mate… and when they find it, they never them go. It’s so silly, right?”

“I don’t think so, Tonks. I think we all want a love like that.” Harry stood and went to stand beside her, peering out into the night.

“Did Dumbledore still tell you about the werewolf pack that lived in the forbidden forest at the welcoming feast?”

“I was terrified the first time I went in there… probably didn’t help that I saw Voldemort drinking unicorn blood, but still.”

Tonks’ mouth twitched in a small smile despite the use of Voldemort’s name. “When I became an Auror, I learned that there is a pack that lives in the forest. Legend has it that two werewolves mated during the full moon and the pack is a result of that. Beautiful, intelligent wolves.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Not many people do. Those are the only known ‘offspring’ of werewolves. I know Remus was terrified about our child being a ‘cub’ of some description, but it isn’t hereditary...”

“Remus told me, that night he came to get me from Privet drive.”

Tonks went still, her eyes widening. “Here he comes.”

In the morning light they could make out Remus, limping toward the house. His arms and legs bled, claw marks raised against his skin. Tonks moved quickly around him and out into the garden to welcome her former mate.

Harry watched them, feeling like he was intruding.

***

“The Dark Lord and the Carrows will need to know that I am stationed at Hogwarts,” Severus explained as he finished placing the last memory into the Pensieve.

“What if you’re summoned, Severus?”

“When that happens our time will be up. I will return to assist you in getting rid of the Carrows and protecting Hogwarts if need be. It is my belief he will not summon me while I am here, not for a few months. He trusts me, he expects me to hold the school, his attention will not be here. It will be…”

“Chasing Harry.”

“Exactly.”

“And Greyback? The promise you made him?”

“I will return to Greyback at the next full moon, I have a proposition that will ensure his silence. He is loyal to no one but his werewolves. I will keep you appraised of all this.”

The witch remained silent, taking her glasses off and twirling them in her hands. “I never was very good at deception, Severus.”

“You are a smart witch, Minerva, you can do this.” He left her where she sat and entered his bedroom, ignoring the bed for now. He retrieved any vials of Polyjuice potion he could find. “There are more in the secret stores in my classroom.”

“I know how to brew a potion, Severus.” Her tongue was sharp as ever.

Severus severed a chunk of hair with his wand before wrapping it into a torn cloth from this robe.

He looked around, mentally ticking off anything he had to do.

“Severus, I think I have enough to act like you.”

“Are you sure the students will be safe?”

“They’ll believe the greasy Headmaster is hiding away in his office. I suppose occasionally you’ll have to sit at the table, but I doubt they’ll notice we are never together. Severus…” she began hesitantly, rising from the sofa. “I know you must be eager to reunite with Harry, but he isn’t going to run off just yet. Today is the day Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour are getting married. He isn’t going anywhere, stay here and rest.”

“I’ve been gone so long, Minerva, I need to… we need to see him.” Severus couldn’t think of a way to put it into words, the indescribable desire that he had to see Harry and now, just as he promised.

“You can wait a few hours. Take comfort in the luxury presented to you now. After today who knows when you will be able to sleep safe, have a bath… a decent meal…” Her eyes misted. “I wish there was more I could do for you, for Harry. This is cruel, sending a boy out to save the world with nothing.”

“He’s a man now, Minerva, it was his birthday yesterday.”

“He was a man long before that.” She reached up and rested her palm against his face. “I wish you well in this endeavour, Severus. Keep yourself and my students safe.”

She left Severus standing alone in his rooms. He wanted to flee, find Harry now… but how would he explain everything? He moved slowly into the bedroom, the unmade bed catching his attention. He sat upon it, laying his head on Harry’s pillow. The scent was faint, barely detectable, but Severus could smell it.

Without meaning to his eyes began drifting shut, his limbs giving way to their exhaustion. Harry was safe. He was at the Burrow, protected by the Order. His tension melted away, his breathing calm.

He would sleep for a few hours, gather a few things, and leave. Harry would understand, he wouldn’t deny him this brief, momentary comfort.

Just as he was on the brink of sleep his arm burst into flame, sending him straight back into alertness. The Dark Mark burnt with fury, eagerly summoning him. There was no time to pack, no time to put things in motion. This was a summon that meant ‘come now!’

***

Harry pulled at his hair and groaned.

“The colour suits you.” Hermione grinned at him, elbowing him in the side.

“Just because you fancy redheads.” Harry scowled, unhappy about being under polyjuice potion.

“You know it’s for security. Everyone knows how close you are to the Weasleys; if there’s going to be an attack on your life…”

“Then this is the first place they’d look for me, I know.”

Ron’s Aunt Muriel glared at them, their whispering clearly aggravating her.

“I declare you bonded for life.” The wizard marrying them waved his wand over Fleur and Bill, covering their hands in a shower of stars. Golden balloons that had been circling them throughout their bonding burst suddenly, giving birth to a flock of tiny golden birds that flew around the marquee.

Hermione turned to him, eyes full of unshed tears. Her expression sobered at Harry’s face.

“Oh, Harry, sorry, I didn’t think…” Everyone was wrapped up in the celebration; they didn’t notice Harry’s forlorn face.

“When we bonded, it wasn’t anything like this.” Harry gestured half-heartedly with a hand. “No, it was in secret… done by someone who was playing me.” Harry lifted his hand, staring intently at his palm. “Hermione, why didn’t their magic join together?”

“When most wizards and witches bond it is in this way,” Remus’s voice suddenly interrupted. “Some can choose to have their magic bound together, allowing them to draw on each other’s.”

“So why don’t people do that? If it would make them stronger?” Harry asked.

“Because over time your magic gets used to another person’s. Think about us, Harry, how long have you known Ron and me? You know what type of magic we are prone to using, what our magical signatures are like. Usually, that is intimate enough for most people.”

“Tying your magic to another person’s is the ultimate bond, the ultimate sign of trust. Yes, it can make you stronger, but it can also weaken you. If someone draws on too much of your magic it can weaken you, causing damage.” Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We’d better move, I think Molly is trying to move the tables,” Hermione muttered guilty, pulling Remus and Harry by their hands.

Harry looked over toward the witch who was watching them suspiciously.

The chairs vanished, the walls of the marquee disappearing so the setting light could enter, and music started playing. Even though he had lived in the wizarding world for years now, he was still taken aback by the wedding cake, the two phoenixes that crested the top, fluttering their wings as they waited.

“Wearing my pouch, I see?” Hagrid touched his finger to the moleskin pouch around Harry’s neck.

“Well, it’s so useful. Thank you again, Hagrid.” Harry fingered the lumpy cloth. Ever since Artemis hadn’t returned he had thought it wise to fill it with his most precious items and keep it on him at all times.

“Want to dance, Barney Weasley?” Ginny slid up to him, curtsying.

“Why, Ginny, my dear cousin, it would be an honour!” Harry bowed playfully and swept her around in a circle.

They were among the first couples to dance, but neither of them minded.

“So, your special someone didn’t show up, then?” Ginny rested her head against his shoulder as they revolved in a circle.

“No, I guess I’m not as special as I originally thought,” Harry sighed, resting his cheek on her head. It was selfish and immature. Severus probably had a very good reason for being late. He knew Severus wanted to return; that should have been enough.

“You’ll always be special to me, Harry,” Ginny looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with the glowing lights overhead.

“I know, thanks, Ginny.” Impulsively he pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

“A word if I may, Harry?” Hermione stood beside them, her eyes blazing.

“Sure, Hermione, better get some cake before my brothers eat it all anyway.” Ginny smiled up at him and floated away.

“What do you think you are doing?” Hermione hissed, pulling him into an angry dance.

“I was dancing with Ginny, Hermione…”

“I know exactly what you were doing, Harry Potter! ‘Not as special as I originally thought!’ You have no idea what Artemis is doing!”

“I never thought I’d see you sticking up for the person who murdered Dumbledore!” Harry attempted to push her away.

“You know very well what happened there, and what is Artemis doing now? Sticking his neck on the line for you.”

“Well do you know what I learnt about the great ‘Artemis’ last night? He’s dragging all the reaming werewolves, the ones that don’t want to be involved and giving them to Greyback’s pack. If they refuse, he kills them!” Harry succeeded in shaking her arm from his body.

“You can’t make assumptions based on rumours, Harry! I’m sorry that he wasn’t here for your birthday or the assigned day but I’d thought you’d at least hear him out before throwing him to the wolves, excuse the pun. You’re pathetic!” Hermione’s face was flushed as she stormed away from him.

Harry resisted the urge to fling a curse at her back, knowing that deep down she was right. He was pathetic.

***

They were summoned to the Ministry. It took Severus a few minutes to school his thoughts, caught by surprise at seeing the Death Eaters reflected in the shiny tiles of the Ministry floor. He had to put his disbelief away and use this to his advantage. Greyback slid up toward him, catching his elbow before they could join the rest of the group. 

“I allowed you to be absent for one night, but we had a deal, Severus.”

“How do you expect me to uphold our deal when I am following orders from our Lord?” Severus tugged his arm away.

“Your loyalty should be to the pack we have built,” Greyback hissed, teeth escaping his lips. “Or do I need to bring information to the Snakeman?”

“You have nothing, my bonding has been broken. I no longer have a mate.” Severus ignored the squeeze in his heart.

“The wizards have torn away one of our most important bonds and still you wish to aid them?”

Severus couldn’t find any words, the feral part of him seeing the logic in the werewolf’s words. A small voice echoed in his head. Why was he helping the wizards? Even after all of this, he would still be infected, still been seen as an outcast. Why didn’t he take Harry and run?

“I will be there for the next gathering,” Severus’s voice was harsh, adjusting his mask to hide any conflicting feelings from showing on his face.

He joined the group of gathered Death Eaters, waiting in anticipation. There was a loud crack before the Dark Lord appeared with Scrimgeour. There were a few gasps of admiration from the show of apparition inside the heavily warded Ministry, but Severus ignored it, his eyes fixed on the glint of metal he saw.

Gryffindor’s sword.

Harry didn’t have it after all.

Severus barely paid attention to the speech Voldemort gave them, his brain quickly attempting to find a solution to this problem.

“Tell me where Harry Potter is!” The Dark Lord screamed at the Minister. Severus felt his admiration for the man grow. He had known of the animosity between the Minster and his mate. He had not forgotten the tense scene between them in Albus’s office, about Harry becoming a mascot.

The man raised his head, looking deep into the angry ruby eyes. He knew where Harry was, all of them could see it. His cheeks were sunken, his mouth at an odd angle from where his jaw was broken. He could not stand on his feeble broken legs and Severus could hear his pained, laboured breathing. It would be moments before this shell of a man revealed Harry’s hiding place.

“You will never find out through me,” Scrimgeour spat before collapsing on the floor in painful laughter.

Severus closed his eyes in respect to the man, seeing the green flash from beneath his eyelids. A truly noble man. A metallic clang rattled across the stone floor. Severus opened his eyes just in time to see the sword skid to a halt at Bellatrix’s feet. 

She held it aloft as a trophy, grinning under the approving nod she received from their Lord.

“The Ministry is now under my control,” Voldemort spoke quietly to the room, his words crackling with menace. Ruby eyes shifted to Greyback and the others wearing a red band. “You are to find Harry Potter and bring him to me. The rest of you have your assigned jobs.” Eyes settled on Severus for a few moments.

***

Severus apparated back on the grounds of Hogwarts. His feet were heavy as he walked back to the castle. Voldemort had control of the Ministry, there were werewolves and wizards after Harry, the sword was gone… He sighed, longing for something stronger than fire whisky.

“Severus!” Minerva burst from the doors, her trembling arms grasping hold of his shoulders.

“Scrimgeour is dead. He has control of the ministry.” Severus sighed, resisting the urge to place his head on her shoulder. He just wanted a few moments of peace, a brief reprieve from all of this.

“I know, the Order was alerted. Kingsley warned the Weasleys before the attack.”

“Attack? Are they alright?” Severus felt alertness crash into him.

“Harry’s gone, Severus. He disappeared with Hermione and Ron before the Death Eaters got there. I knew that he was going to go off like this, but without telling any of us where he went!” The wrinkles around her mouth deepened with grief.

“Surely he told someone, Lupin, the Order, somebody?” His fingers dug into the woman’s arms, his voice increasing in tempo.

Harry couldn’t wait any longer.

“No, Severus. No one knows where they’ve gone.”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 4

**Beta Read by optimisticrealist72**

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." The lynx shimmered for a few moments before disappearing in a cloud of glitter. The scene around Harry froze. Smiles were fixed on people's faces. Bill held a piece of cake to Fleur's mouth. He couldn't move, all the air had escaped from his lungs.

Slowly sound began to bleed back into the surroundings, the people who knew him turned to look at him, their faces ashen. His body began to bow toward the floor; something was weighing him down from his elbows.

“… out of it… Harry… Snap out of it!" Time righted itself. Remus was dragging him away from the commotion. There were whip cracks in the air as people apparated away. Others surged forward, escaping the marquee. Flashes of light appeared in the night sky. "You've got to get out of here!" Harry was sure the werewolf's nails were drawing blood as he was pulled.

A rope of red hair swung into his vision. Ginny's head was moving wildly, searching as she sought him out. "She'll be with her family, looked after," Remus spoke quickly in his ear, passing him into Hermione's arms.

"I thought we'd have longer," Hermione shouted over the screams, her hand wildly gesturing Ron over to her. The redhead stared after his family, toward his mum who was beckoning him over. Ron shook his head and sprinted over to them, his back pressed into Harry's face, shielding him.

Remus was speaking above his head to Hermione. "He'll be fine, just shock. You'll have to do it. Get far away from here."

"No, we can't…" Harry felt himself weakly murmur. He couldn't leave, couldn't disappear… not yet. Not without Severus. "He won't be able to find us," Harry whispered.

"We waited as long as we could." The anger Hermione felt earlier had gone, a concerned look on her face.

Harry fought against the urge to scream as he felt himself swirl out of existence.

***

Severus lay staring at the ceiling. It was futile to think he would sleep at all that night. He hadn't the strength to argue with Minerva. Her argument had made perfect sense. He should have taken the night to get some needed rest; he should have taken a potion to lull him into a dreamless, restful sleep.

Severus had done neither. He had dressed for bed, laid on his side of it, and gazed upward for the past eight hours.

"I should have left when I had the opportunity. Now he is lost to me." He couldn't move, his fingers still clutching Harry's pillow.

Plans had circulated over and over in his head. Where to start looking… what his next step should be. If Harry was hiding from the Dark Lord, with an entire pack of werewolves searching for him, and a taboo spell placed on said Dark Lord’s name, what chance did he have?

He is your mate. He habits are well known to you. Before we were mated you knew how he would act. Now you must think. Artemis had offered that advice as Severus had settled for the night before disappearing into their mind. Severus couldn't hold the beast any longer; the creature was exhausted from the previous night.

Severus had a suspicion where Harry would first go; it was where Severus had gone himself months ago to gather information in the chaos after Albus's death. But the Order would have grown wise since that misfortune and Severus would no longer be able to enter that establishment. Then there was the problem of the sword… Severus rubbed the fabric of Harry's pillow between his fingers. As the idea formed in his head, he sat up slowly in bed.

"You knew this would happen… and you left us a way to speak to you." Severus swung his legs out of bed. His nostrils flared as he caught the smell of his body. A night in the forest and a night of staying awake in bed had left him feeling covered in a layer of grime.

This was the hardest test of wills Severus had ever encountered.

He wanted to leave the castle, follow Harry's trail until he knew his mate was safe again. Common sense told him to stay here, recover… have a shower, at least. He was helping no one by being unprepared. If Harry and his friends had fled being caught unaware…

Severus felt himself scowling just thinking about it. No, they needed supplies. Potions, medical… food? Had Harry even thought this out? He felt himself growing angry at the hypothetical scenario.

"Impatient Gryffindor!" he growled. "You knew what it was I asked of you. Three months, that was all I asked." Severus's magic exploded the wardrobe in response to his temper. "This is foolish," he muttered, angry at himself. He knew the circumstances, the Death Eaters had attacked. They were all condemned if Harry was captured.

He left the bedroom, turning the shower on with a flick of his hand.

"Just wait a little longer, Harry, I know what to do."

***

The rushing traffic assaulted Harry's eyes as they apparated on the pavement.

"Where are we?" he questioned Hermione, pushing his friends to walk. "We need to move, we can't just stay here." The shock of their surroundings finally brought Harry back to himself, back into the leader role. His friends watched him return to himself, their relief evident.

"I think we're at Kings Cross," Ron commented, moving a little ahead of Hermione. They were attracting a few stares given their state of attire and Harry manoeuvred them into a nearby café.

It was empty, the woman behind the counter barely giving them a look over, her eyes focused on the TV. Harry gestured the table furthest away from the window. They sat waiting for a few moments as their racing hearts settled.

"We need someplace safe to go… that's our first priority. Once we have somewhere safe to go, then we decide on a plan of action." Harry directed this at Hermione, Ron was looking down at the chipped table looking pale.

"They'll be okay, Ron." Hermione placed her hand over one of his trembling ones. "They won't hurt them…" ‘Yet’ hovered unsaid.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, all of them lost in thought. "I can't believe he moved so fast. I thought Voldemort would have waited." Harry rubbed his temples.

"I've been mentally preparing for this… but now it's here…" Ron slammed his mouth shut as the door opened and two men entered.

"It's okay, we're in Muggle London," Hermione reassured him.

"Muggle London…" Harry mused. "That's it, Hermione! I know where we can go, come on." Harry was out of his chair and halfway to the door when it opened once again and Harry's heart stopped dead in his chest.

"Harry Potter. I was hoping it'd be me to find you. I've been so interested to see what Artemis sees in you." Greyback smiled menacingly from the doorway. "Restrain the other two," he barked at the men behind them.

For a few seconds, Harry forgot he was a wizard, that he had a wand that was capable of magic. His instant desire was to leap upon the beast of a man who was terrorising Remus and the others. The creature that had forced Artemis into this position.

Blue eyes watched his conflict emotions, reading him easily as Severus always said people would. His mouth smiled in a mocking grin. His eyes flickered over to Hermione, and his body sank into a crouch, ready to spring.

Harry upended the nearest table, pulling his friends down to safety. They didn't let him down, both of them turned ready to fight, wands firing every nasty hex they could think of. Harry erected a shield as one particular curse struck too close for comfort.

The two Death Eaters were more of a nuisance than a threat. Ron turned to him, his face quizzical. "Harry! Watch out!" Greyback recoiled as his hands struck the edge of Harry's shield. It was Hermione that knocked their assailants out, a well-placed rope jinx had them cracking their heads nastily against the floor.

Only Greyback was left, his icy eyes darting from Hermione to Harry. "You need to get Hermione outside, I'll follow behind, cover your backs," Harry muttered to Ron, keeping his wand square on the werewolf.

Greyback lunged at Hermione as they attempted to move, Harry only just managing to catch him with a Confringo spell. Once his friends were safely out the door, Harry followed, backing out slowly, his wand still pointed at Greyback's head. The werewolf sat up, smoke rising from his charred clothes, but he made no attempt to move.

Harry felt his wand arm lower as Greyback's eyes regarded him. "You are correct, I will not attack you."

"I was led to believe you sought my life."

"And I will if our pact is broken. Artemis kept his promise. I will not harm you as long as he is part of my pack. You are a bond mate, that is sacred, regardless of who you are." He smiled, his teeth sharp even when human. "I offer no such protection to your friends, I like to bite women." His gaze shifted past Harry to where Hermione was waiting. "Go, they will be awake shortly, I will say you escaped."

***

Severus waited beside the bronze griffin. He couldn't bring himself to go up to Albus's office.

"Why are you plagued, Severus?"

"Despite my instructions, I still cannot come to terms with what I have done." Severus rested his hand on the beak.

Minerva stood closer to him, resting a hand on his folded arms. "If you believe that going up there will help your endeavour then you need to do this."

"Have you gone up there?"

Minerva looked away. "No," she answered finally. They looked at each other for a long moment. "When will your companions be arriving?"

"I'm led to believe in the next few days."

"Then it is imperative you find a way to get the sword, Severus."

"I am aware, Minerva." Severus spun on his heel, striding up the stone stairwell. He did not have time for guilt, for feelings.

Severus entered the room slowly, half expecting Albus to be sitting behind his desk. It was exactly as Albus had left it, the annoying trinkets lining the shelves. Books left unopened on the desk. He moved closer into the room, his fingers trailing over the surface of the desk.

"This is your office now, Severus."

Severus ignored the voice, sitting in the chair he would usually sit in. He closed his eyes, slumping in it. "Just as you knew it would be. How did you know the Dark Lord would make me Headmaster?"

"Because he would want his followers in places of power, especially the person who killed Albus Dumbledore."

Severus straightened in his seat and turned the face Albus's portrait. "Harry's gone, The Dark Lord has taken control of the Ministry… was this not the way you wanted things?"

Albus looked uncomfortable. "I never wished to cause you pain."

"Save your excuses, I need to find the sword of Gryffindor. I believe Harry would have gone to Grimmauld place, everything is in place for me to join him… and to keep Hogwarts safe." Severus held a hand up as the old man went to interrupt.

"I knew Scrimgeour wouldn't give it to Harry, was everything else passed on?"

"How would I know? You've prevented me from seeing him!" Severus snarled. "The last I saw, the sword was in Bellatrix's hand." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Severus, do you think me a fool? I knew the Ministry would hold on to such an artefact. They would not see its significance, how important it was that Harry had it." There was a creak at the portrait swung forwards.

"Even as an oil painting, you are full of magic." The scorn fell from his face as he saw what was behind. "You made plans even this far into the future?" Severus shook his head at the tenacity of the former Headmaster.

"When dealing with someone as clever as Tom Riddle, I planned for every eventuality."

Severus held the sword aloft in his hand. "The other is a fake."

"You need to get this to Harry." Albus's eyes met his as the portrait swung back.

"I will bring it to him when I meet with him."

"I thought I made it clear that you were to stay here and look after the students."

Severus shrunk the sword and pocketed it. "I have ensured the safety of the Hogwarts students as I promised." Severus turned to face his former mentor. "My place is with Harry, that has not changed."

"Your bond has been destroyed."

"You are correct, but he can still draw on my magic. You didn't account for that variable, did you, Albus? You thought my magic would strengthen him, teach him new curses…you did not believe there was more to us than a simple infatuation. Regardless of Harry's feelings toward me, I will help him end this war."

"What if he refuses you, Severus?" Albus seemed genuine.

"Then that will be what happens. I will give him the sword and help him from behind enemy lines."

"I underestimated your feelings for the boy."

"He's seventeen, Albus, but he ceased being a child long before. I have to get this to Harry." Severus turned on his heel and left his new office behind.

***

"Grimmauld place?" Hermione questioned when they reached the street.

"It's hidden. This is the best place to hide while we think about what to do next." Harry placed his hand on the handle, breathing a sigh of relief as it opened under his touch, and walked into the dark hallway. It was covered in a thin layer of dust, marred only by footprints.

"Someone is here," Ron whispered, moving to stand in front of Hermione.

"I think someone was, but they left again. Look, the footprints led back out the door." Harry crouched and placed a fingertip next to them. "They look like Severus's," he whispered to himself.

"Wasn't he the secret keeper for the Order?" Hermione walked further into the house.

"He must have come before they changed it to exclude him." He felt his palms grow sweaty. This was the closest they had come in proximity to each other. Maybe he left a message? Harry dared to think before berating himself for how stupid he sounded.

They entered the kitchen together and sat down at the kitchen table. "First thing’s first. We'll need to do something about food." Ron's voice echoed in the large room.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione scolded.

"No, he's right, Hermione. I don't know how long we're going to be here. We need to eat."

They fell into an uneasy silence as they thought about this.

"I don't know if anyone knows to look for us here. We have to assume that from now on it's just the three of us." Harry looked to both of his friends. "How do you think they found us so fast?" Harry spoke the fear aloud.

"In the house, we're safe. The Death Eaters can't find it unless Severus has told them it's here." Hermione stood to look the cupboards. "He hasn't betrayed us, Ron; otherwise they would be waiting to ambush us here." She didn't need to turn to see Ron's outraged face.

"I still don't see how they found us within minutes," Harry grumbled, putting his chin on his hand.

"There's no food left, just as I thought." Hermione sat back at the table.

"You have an invisibility cloak, Harry," Ron let the words linger.

Harry's hands fell to the table in shock. "I left it in my trunk…" he whispered.

"Actually, Harry," Hermione placed the bag she'd been wearing to the wedding on the table. "I packed it in my bag… sorry for going through your things." Her bag expanded and she pulled out his cloak as well as other items for the three of them.

"But you didn't think to bring any food?" Ron questioned, folding one of his jumpers.

"I guess eating didn't cross anyone's mind." Harry sorted his own clothes into a pile. "But a tent and healing supplies. She thought further ahead than we did." Harry nudged Ron.

Ron picked up a bottle, "Dittany," he read aloud.

"I know what you're thinking, Ron, to use the cloak to steal food."

"We haven't got any choice, Hermione. I know we're meant to be saving the world and all, but you can't forget basic things like eating."

"Actually, I was going to say that either I or Harry should go as we know how Muggle shops work. And don't expect me to do all the cooking. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean… Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry had his hand clasped to his forehead. His nails dug into the skin around his scar, the kitchen beginning to fade from his vision. "It's him, he's angry."

"Is it about my family? Has he got them? Harry, tell me!" Ron was shaking his arm, his voice rising in tempo.

"Ron! Stop shaking Harry like that!" Hermione shrieked, adding to his headache.

"Guys, please…" he tried to explain weakly, feeling himself stumbling from his chair onto the floor on all fours.

"Harry, I need to know! We just left them all behind!" Hands were pulling him upright.

"You let Potter go!" Voldemort screamed in his head, phantom angry eyes swimming across the kitchen floor.

"Harry? Are you alright? Ron! Leave him alone!"

"Enough!" Harry pushed them both from him, teeth gritted painfully. "I need to go to my room; everything else can wait until morning." He stumbled from the room, relying on his memory of the house to get him to his room.

The last time he had been here, it had been after Sirius's death, and at that time Harry had shared a room with Ron, ignoring the fact that Sirius had given him his own room. Blindly feeling his way up the stairs, Harry remembered the day Sirius had given it to him, broken up with noises of Voldemort torturing his followers.

"I know it'll be a while before my name is cleared and all and I'm sorry you'll have to go back to the Dursley's until you're seventeen. But maybe, after you've come of age, you might consider… I mean, as one of your options…" Sirius had blushed, uncharacteristically shy.

Harry stumbled against the door frame, his mind struggling against the onslaught from Voldemort.

"Of course I'll move in with you." Harry had smiled at the man, hugging him around the neck.

"I thought this might be your room, here." Sirius pulled his hand, wrapping it around the door handle. Harry felt tingling, his palm growing warm. "There, now no one but you and I can get in."

Harry had stared at the door, overwhelmed by the feeling that he had somewhere to come back to.

"Get a move on, Potter, the Order is not here to chauffeur you around. Black, left behind while others fight your battles, I see?" Snape had interrupted the moment, undermining the importance of it.

Harry ignored the past, stumbling into his room, kicking the door shut behind him.

Voldemort was in an old house, the two Death Eaters from earlier already passed out and bloody on the floor. It was Greyback who the madman focused on. The werewolf was facing his Lord proudly, despite defying a direct order.

"You were supposed to capture him! Not let him escape!" The curse caught Greyback on the shoulder, burning away the skin. "What use are you creatures if you cannot even follow orders? Where is your loyalty, werewolf?"

Blue eyes grew angry but he didn't answer, instead choosing to growl at the wizard.

Harry scanned the assembled party, searching out some sign of Severus, that he was still alive since their last meeting. He felt guilty about how Severus had fallen from the sky, how he'd acted toward Ginny. He couldn't see anyone who looked like his mate and fear began to settle in his stomach. He opened his mouth to shout out, closing it as Greyback locked eyes with him.

Dumbledore had never been able to answer him regarding the question of whether or not Voldemort could sense him on these joined visions. Standing there witnessing Greyback's torture, Harry knew the werewolf sensed his presence. They held eyes for only a few seconds before Greyback turned to look at Voldemort defiantly.

"Next time I will capture him, I assure you, my Lord." His body flew through the air as the Cruciatus caught him, landing with a sickening thud on the tiled floor.

Despite how Harry loathed Greyback, the fear he caused Remus's pack, and his threat on his life, Harry still ran toward him, checking to see if he was still alive.

**Why?** he shouted uselessly in his mind.

**Keep bond mate safe**. He barely heard the answering whisper.

"Leave," Greyback hissed angrily out of the side of his mouth, and just like that Harry was back on the floor of his bedroom.

He laid face down on the floor, his breathing stirring the dust, stomach churning from all the after effects of the curses. It was silent, his friends respecting his need for space. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Lying there in pain, desperately alone, Harry wished Severus was with him. That he could see the man, if only for a moment.

After a few moments had passed he pushed himself up by his arms, his legs still limp on the floor. He was exhausted from the vision; his head felt cleaved in two. Pulling himself into bed, he felt his body dry heave but managed to keep it down.

He looked up at the canopy of the unfamiliar bed. This was supposed to be his home, inherited from Sirius. It wasn't the common room, and it wasn't Severus' quarters. He felt himself shiver, pangs of homesickness coursing through his body. He closed his eyes.

"This is home for now," he whispered in an attempted to make himself feel better. He tried to slow his breathing, reassuring himself that Hermione and Ron were with him, that the house was safe for now.

Opening his eyes again, he turned to look at the wooden post nearest his head. It was a thick dark wood, mahogany maybe, filled with grooves that twisted around the pole. It reminded him of a gnarled branch. Following the post into where it disappeared into the fabric, a small corner of an envelope caught his eye.

Wand out, he cautiously poked it, pulling it free from where it was hidden. Apollo was scrawled across it in familiar writing. Eliciting a small gasp of surprise, Harry ripped it open, catching the parchment as it fluttered to the bed.

It was blank. Turning it over, Harry wondered what cruel joke this was before he saw writing appear as though written by an invisible quill.

_If you are here alone then I was unable to meet you at the required time. For that, I apologise. You are wondering, perhaps, how I got this note into your bedroom despite the charm your godfather placed upon the handle. We are still bound by magic, something I believe Albus intended even in death. It was because of this I was allowed to enter. I am still your mate in that fashion._

There was a blot on the paper as though the writer had hesitated.

_You are by nature impatient and if you have found it in your heart to forgive me, you are more than likely feeling betrayed by my tardiness. It was never my intent to be late in returning to you. Rest assured I will be doing everything in my power to return to you, even if just to pass on the knowledge of what I have learnt. I pray you are safe. Artemis._

The paper curled on itself as it burned, disappearing into thin air. Severus had taken a risk coming here just to, in his own way, reassure Harry. He felt idiotic, his actions toward Ginny immature. He sighed and settled down into bed. Even now, Severus was thinking about him. A small, selfish part of him spoke up. There had always been a small part of him that had believed maybe Severus didn't deserve happiness, that he was better than the older man. Harry, who was the champion for the light, the noble self-sacrifice, paired to Severus the betrayer.

He slammed his fist into the headboard in disgust. He'd never listened to that small voice; it was arrogant, conceited, and the opposite of who he was. He loved Severus despite his past. He'd just never realized how much until now.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

### Chapter 5

“I’ve acted really immature, haven’t I?”

Hermione gazed up from her mug, her eyes full of understanding. “Yes… but it’s understandable Harry. You’ve had a lot to deal with recently.”

“It doesn’t excuse my behaviour. Bitching about Artemis, messing around with Ginny.”

“Harry, you may be old beyond your years, and you might be the saviour of the world. But you’re still a teenager, and a boy at that. Everyone knows you’re behind us girls when it comes to maturity.” Hermione winked playfully.

He sat opposite her on the table, peering into her mug.

“It’s just water, there are no teabags…or coffee…” she muttered wistfully. “At least you’ve seen the error of your ways now, that takes guts, and you can choose how to go from here.”

“It’s not like me to hide from things. I just felt so messed up and betrayed by Artemis, by Dumbledore. I’m always being manipulated and I’m always the last to know.” He scratched his jaw thoughtfully.

“Stop being so hard on yourself. You’re allowed to have some sort of mental break down at least once in your life. You’ve always been forced to act responsibly, to be mature. I’m not surprised you’ve been acting like a child these past few weeks, when else have you had a chance?”

“There was a letter to me, from him. He’s so apologetic about being late, he’s risking his life to help me, and all I can do is whine about how he’s not here.”

“The perils of being in love I’m afraid Harry.” Hermione took a sip from her water. “Did he offer any advice about where to go from here?”

“No, it didn’t offer much at all. Just reassurance.”

“I guess it in case it fell into the wrong hands.”

They heard the shuffle of feet in the doorway. “Morning guys.” Ron slumped on a chair, eyes still puffy from sleep.

Silence stretched between them as Ron stared at Harry. He knew what his friend wanted, but he had no information for him. Subtly he shook his head. Ron sunk even lower into his chair.

“I’m sorry. The visions don’t work like that.”

“You should have worked harder on Occlumency Harry. I don’t like the idea of You-Know-Who poking around inside your head. What if he uses it to find out where we are?”

“How did he find us so fast anyway?” Ron questioned, earning a sharp glare from Hermione for interrupting.

“All I saw were the Death Eaters that attacked us being tortured.” Harry hesitated, “Greyback too.”

Both his friends raised their eyebrows.

“He had the opportunity to attack me yesterday, but he didn’t take it. Last night I saw him being tortured…when he flew across the room, I ran to him. His werewolf spoke to me, he said ‘keep bond mate safe.’”

“Well, we already know what Artemis is doing to ensure Greyback’s loyalty.”

“I felt almost sorry for him.”

“Harry…Greyback might feel some sort of bizarre loyalty to you, but I saw the way he was looking at Hermione. He’s a dangerous creature, he bit Lupin after all.”

Harry exhaled loudly, resisting the urge to hit Ron. “I’m not saying I suddenly absolve him of his crimes, but he had the opportunity to betray me twice, and it’s hard not to feel sympathy for someone writhing in pain.”

Ron opened his mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted by a silver weasel bursting through the door. 

“The family is safe,” the Patronus spoke in Arthur’s voice. Ron fell to his knees in front of it, eyes watering.

With a small pop, the weasel was gone and they were left alone once more.

Ron remained on the floor, staring at the space where his father’s Patronus had stood. Hermione slid from her chair and placed her hand on his shoulder. Ron grabbed it, squeezed once and stood.

“What’s the plan, Harry?”

Harry dug in the mokeskin pouch Hagrid had got him, throwing the locket onto the table. “We need to destroy this Horcrux.” Harry barely looked at, believing it to be the cause of Dumbledore’s death.

Hermione gingerly picked it up, examining it with narrowed eyes.

“Any ideas how?” Ron asked the question they were all thinking.

Gently, Hermione pressed her nail into the groove around the middle, prising the locket open. “Harry, there’s a note in here.”

Harry snatched it from her, spreading it on the table so they could all read.

_To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. RAB._

“What does this mean?” Ron asked, peering over his shoulder.

“It means that it’s a fake!” Harry snarled, flinging the offending jewellery to the floor.

“Does that mean that Dumbledore…that he didn’t have to die?” Ron whispered.

“No Ron, there was more to Dumbledore’s death than the locket.” Hermione’s hand covered his. “You ok?”

“RAB,” Harry muttered, unwilling to sit there in despair. “I’ve seen that somewhere before.” He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, knocking his glasses off.

“Harry? Do you think that we should maybe contact Artemis?” Ron poked the locket with his finger.

Harry was thinking along similar lines. He had no idea where the real locket was, or where to start looking for it. Maybe Ron was right, they still didn’t know what Severus knew. Perhaps the man had already discovered that the locket was a fake. “I don’t have a way to contact him, and we don’t need to sit around and wait for him.”

Hermione stood looking around the room thoughtfully. “I think I have an idea. Come with me.” She pulled them up the stairs, into the room with the Black family tapestry. Harry found it before she could point it out.

“Regulus Black.” Harry rubbed his fingers under the name. “Of course.” He remembered Sirius explaining his family to him.

“How are you going to find it? I thought Sirius was the last Black heir, you inherited the house after all Harry,” Ron asked.

“I inherited everything with it…” Harry mused thoughtfully. “Including Kreacher.” Harry rushed down the stairs to where Kreacher’s nest was.

“Kreacher?”

A mound in the nest moved, muttering incoherently. Bat ears perked up, eyes narrowed into slits as they stared.

“Have you seen this before?” Harry dangled the locket in front of Kreacher’s face.

Kreacher stared, eyes defiant.

Harry sighed, hissing through clenched teeth. “Answer me Kreacher.”

“It’s Master Regulus’s locket.”

“This wasn’t the only one though is it?”

“No.” Kreacher turned his back to Harry, wanting to sleep.

“Harry maybe you should ask him again later? He’s tired…”Hermione muttered.

“We don’t have time for later. Where is the other one Kreacher?”

“He came in the night, took many things.” There was a huffing cough and a small sniffle.

“Who did? Tell me Kreacher!” Harry resisted the urge to shake the pitiful creature.

“…Mundungus Fletcher,” he eventually rasped out.

Harry sat back on his heels processing this information. He felt pressure on his shoulder.

“Harry, I know you are mad at Kreacher, for what he did to Sirius, but look at him, Harry. Think of Dobby. These are creatures that serve their masters and from his perspective, Regulus was his master, not Sirius.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ron scoffed.

“Kreacher was being loyal to Regulus. He wouldn’t have known that the locket was a fake, that Regulus changed his allegiances.” Harry slowly began to understand.

“Kreacher?” The house elf looked up, hatred burning in his eyes. “Can you find Mundungus Fletcher for me? We can’t leave the house, and it is really important that we find him.”

They could all see that the house-elf wanted to object, but that he was bound to obey Harry. Kreacher drew himself up, dusted down his filthy sack and pressed his finger and thumb together ready to click.

“Wait a minute,” Harry had a sudden thought. “I know I can never bring your master back, nor can I understand how you’re feeling about missing him. I’m missing someone too. Take this.” He placed the fake locket in the creature’s hands. “Something to remember him by.”

The sour expression on Kreacher’s face gave way to joy, wide eyes filling with tears. Kreacher launched himself at Harry’s knees, reminding him of Dobby. “Thank you, Master!”

Harry turned to look at Hermione, face showing his bewilderment.

“Sometimes it pays to be nice Harry.”

“Kreacher is never forgetting this. I will find out who you seek!” With a pop, he was gone.

“So…” Ron broke the silence. “Which of us is going to brave the outside to get us some food?”

***

Severus finished packing, shrinking the bag to comfortably fit in his pockets. He looked around his quarters, mentally checking that he had everything that they would need. He felt relieved to finally be leaving Hogwarts, reassured that he had done everything possible to keep the students safe.

Leaving his quarters he walked down the quiet halls, contemplating how it was he was going to get Harry to see him. He wouldn’t be granted access to Grimmauld place, the Order would have seen to that. He needed a way to attract Harry’s attention from outside the building.

“You are leaving then?” Minerva caught him at the doors to the Great Hall.

“It is past time I was with him. Will you be safe?” Severus lingered, looking back into the castle.

“I will do all I can, for as long as I can Severus. Look after them, all of them.”

“Harry’s friends are important to him. Therefore they are important to me. I will help them end this war.” He clasped Minerva’s shoulders. “Stay safe.”

“You too Severus.”

He opened the door, the wind buffeting him. Something caught the edge of his peripheral vision. He gestured Minerva to move closer inside the castle. “Someone is coming.”

“I thought you said they weren’t to come for a few days.”

“It seems I was mistaken.” Severus felt his face fall into his familiar mask as the Carrows drew closer.

“Ah Severus, were you leaving?” Alecto scorned.

“No, merely bringing the former deputy to meet her superiors. Show respect!” he barked.

Minerva flinched at his tone, her face impassive as she nodded respectfully.

“Is there a reason the old witch needs to stay? She was loyal to Dumbledore after all. She looks ready to die.” Amycus sneered.

They raised their wands ready to strike.

“She is here because of my mercy nothing more. We wish the students to return so we can… educate them properly. The students will not return if we take all that is familiar to them.”

“They will return because it is mandatory.” Alecto lowered his wand, seeing the sense in Severus’s words.

“Apart from the Mudbloods of course.” Amycus kept her wand pointed at Minerva.

Severus barely moved his lips but the Crucio hit her with full force, her brother barely blinked as she writhed at their feet. “The Dark Lord assigned me this task, and you are to assist me. My decisions, whatever they may be are final.” Severus whirled around, discreetly putting pressure on Minerva’s back.

*** 

It’d been two weeks since Kreacher had left. They’d spent the first few days waiting in a sort of stupor before Hermione declared they were being ridiculous. She’d made them clean one of the spare rooms and turned it into a mock DA training room, like the one the room of requirement had provided them.

It had been a useful distraction, and a way to help Hermione and Ron prepare for the unknown. Hermione found it easy to pick up the advanced spells Severus had taught him, but it was Ron who matched him in fighting ability when they sparred physically. Harry put that down to having brothers.

In the evenings they sat together in a comfortable silence in the lounge, reading their seventh-year textbooks that Hermione had already purchased and eating the pilfered food from whoever had gone out that day.

“Harry, are you here?” Harry looked up from where he was stretched out on the sofa, nose embedded in an advanced potions book. 

“Remus?” Harry launched himself forward to greet the werewolf. Remus engulfed him in a hug, and the two stood like that for a few moments.

“Remus? Is everything…” Hermione timidly began.

“Everything is as to be expected. I’ve come to bring you news. Your family is at shell cottage Ron.” Remus pulled something from his pocket. “I thought you better see this first hand, Harry.”

Harry stared into Severus’s face. _Hogwarts new Headmaster._ His hands crumpled the paper. “He’s at Hogwarts.”

“I’m sorry Harry. I knew you’d be angry.” Remus mistook his trembling hands.

“McGonagall is with him,” Harry whispered, wondering what this meant.

“It is imperative she stays at Hogwarts, to protect the students and feed information to the order. You-Know-Who has posted Death Eaters, the Carrows, as his deputies.”

He wants to keep Hogwarts safe. Harry understood in an instant. With Dumbledore gone, there isn’t anyone to keep the students safe. His legs felt wobbly and he felt Remus guide him to a chair.

“It’s alright Harry. Minerva will keep Hogwarts safe for us.”

I know where he is. Harry felt his body melt with relief against the sofa.

“Attendance is now mandatory at Hogwarts. Your parents have said you have spattergroit. You’ve got an alibi for the meantime. Muggle-borns are no longer allowed to attend.”

There was a small gasp from Hermione. “The Ministry has put the Muggle-Born registration into effect. All those that are Muggle-born have to register with the Ministry. Umbridge is in charge”.

“Surely people won’t let this happen?” Ron scowled.

“It is happening; Muggle-borns are being rounded up.” Remus looked uncomfortably towards Hermione.

“What reason have they got for this discrimination against us?” Hermione muttered fiercely.

“They don’t always need a reason. At least my species is dangerous.” Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. “The official reason is Muggle-borns have stolen magic from other wizards.”

“Stolen magic?” Harry scoffed.

“That’s mental!” Ron spat.

“Indeed. But unless you can prove you have one close wizarding relative you are now thought to have stolen your magic and must suffer punishment.”

“What punishment?” Hermione asked in a tiny voice.

“Azkaban and your wand destroyed.”

“No. People won’t let this happen.” Ron clenched his hands into fists.

“They’re already letting it happen aren’t they?” Harry guessed.

Remus nodded.

“That’s sick. How can people let this happen?” Ron was visibly shaking.

“It was like this in the first war Ron.” Remus left Hermione and stood in front of him. “People are scared for their lives, their families. It is easier to bury your head in the sand and ignore what is happening then it is to fight. It takes a lot of courage to stand up for what you believe is right, not many people are able. That is why it is important you succeed in this task. Do you understand Ron?”

The redhead nodded, skin still flushed with anger.

Harry felt his own stomach churn. There would be first years, all prepared for school now unable to go to Hogwarts because of some purist witch. His friends, Dean, what would happen to them? Where would they hide? It was bad enough when Harry thought it was just the werewolves he needed to save, but this…

“Harry calm down!” Remus’s thundering voice brought him back to the room, the furniture falling to the floor with a bang.

He breathed in deeply, looking at the werewolf. “Sorry.”

“We will end this,” Remus promised.

It seemed a pitiful promise. There they stood, three teenagers and a worn out wizard, in a run-down house that smelled of mould.

“I need to leave, but I have something for you.” He reached into his cloak and brought out a mirror. “This was Sirius’ I think he intended to give it to you but…” Remus trailed off, pain fresh in his eyes.

“What is it?”

“It’s a two-way mirror. You keep this half, and I the other. That way we’ll be able to keep in contact. I tell you if the pack finds anything you’re looking for.”

“Thanks, Remus.” Harry placed it in his mokeskin pouch.

“Stay safe, all of you.” Remus looked at each of them in turn, eyes lingering on Harry and then he was gone.

Harry looked at the door thoughtfully after Remus had left, his gaze kept returning to the paper on the floor, at Severus glaring out at him.

“Are you alright?” Ron asked.

“At least I know he’s ok. I never knew if he made it…that night that I…” Harry felt his throat close uncomfortably.

Ron’s gaze drifted away, still uncomfortable with talking about Severus.

“I’m sorry, I know what he did to George.”

“No, it’s not that Harry. I can’t say I’ll ever completely understand what draws you to that git of a man, but you’re or you were bonded, and that means I’ll just have to accept him. No, I was just thinking…” he pointed to the ceiling. “Those paintings upstairs, wasn’t one of them of Phineas Black?”

“Probably, there are a lot of Blacks up there.”

“Phineas was a Headmaster at Hogwarts Harry,” Hermione interrupted.

“The paintings can move!” Harry racing up the stairs before his brain fully caught up with him.

***

Ironically this was the place he most felt safe. Severus felt the taste of brandy still warm on his tongue as he massaged his temples. “You had no choice, Severus.”

“I have no qualms burning your portrait Albus. Let me have a few moments of peace.” The school year had started, another full moon was on the horizon, and Severus Snape was in a disgusting mood.

“Harry will be able to do this alone. He is a capable man Severus.”

“Silence!” The office rattled with the force of his magic, Albus’s portrait now face down on the floor. Chest heaving, Severus had to reign in his anger, otherwise his foot would be on the painting.

He sat heavily on the floor, resting his arms on his pulled up knees. He had the sword, but he could not get to Harry. He needed a plan to escape the castle. The Carrows knew something was amiss, and they were determined to keep him and Minerva separate. He pulled the sword from his pocket, throwing it to the floor. It mocked him, the instrument to destroy that damn Horcrux.

There were a few muffled expletives from Albus’s portrait, before the office became quiet. The castle was filled with sleeping students, students who weeks before were looking at him and his deputies with horror. Except for his Slytherins of course, they looked at him with pride.

Severus had felt sick to be sitting at the Headmasters seat, his skin felt like ants were traipsing over him. He had given the speech he knew the Dark Lord would approve off. How Muggle-borns were no longer welcome at the school, how they had to come together in this new age. His fellow professors had looked at him with unabashed hatred, all except Minerva. Her pity was worse.

His eyes had unwillingly been drawn to the Gryffindor side of the hall, noticing the golden trio’s absence, surprised at how it affected him to see them all missing. He had noticed Dean Thomas had gone, and a few other Muggle-born students from other houses. Where were they? Were they safe?

“Damn this foolish side of me!” Severus raged, kicking over the table in anger.

**It is not foolish to care.**

Severus felt his rage subside, his breathing slow.

**I am here, worried about students I cannot save while Harry is out there.**

Artemis remained silent for a few moments, thinking about his response.

**In the beginning, it was my intent only to save mate, and those considered pack.** Severus received images of Granger and Weasley. **You underestimate the feline woman. She will be ferocious in her protection. The faster we kill the snakeman, the quicker the young will be safe.**

Sighing, Severus picked up the portrait, gaining satisfaction at Albus’s disgruntled face. “I have faith in Minerva, even if you do not. As soon as the opportunity presents itself I will be leaving.”

“As he should Albus.”

Severus jumped a little at Minerva’s voice. Surprised to be caught off guard, he placed it down to the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed this evening. “You bonded these two men together, wanted Harry to fall in love for what Albus!” The witch was shaking, her neck flushed with anger.

“Minerva, you don’t understand…” Albus seemed lost for words.

“I understand perfectly Albus, and if you were here I would curse you for being so foolish.” Minerva took a step forward, wand raised. “You broke two hearts with your actions, set three children off on a quest without any sort of guidance…I never agreed to Severus and Harry bonding. It breaks the teacher-student trust and quite frankly I was appalled you allowed it.”

Severus tried not to let the words bother him. After all, it was he who had stated the same reasons.

“I thought Severus incapable of love and not only has he found it, but he was also willing to sacrifice it to keep the students safe. He is a decent and honourable man Albus, deserving of Harry Potter.”

Minerva turned her back on the spluttering portrait, facing Severus. “You need to leave Severus.”

“Are you throwing me out, Minerva?”

Her mouth lifted a little at the attempted humour. “I am the best Headmaster for Hogwarts now Severus. You need to find Harry, help him end this blasted war.”

“I knew you to be a selfish man Severus Snape. I underestimated how much.” The portrait spoke, shattering the warmth Severus felt.

“I do not pretend to be something I am not. If being selfish brings me close to Harry, keeps me as a part of his life, then I’ll be an egotistic bastard.”

“Albus Dumbledore! If you weren’t already dead then I swear…”

Movement from the sleeping paintings caught their attention. “Is it safe to speak?” Phineas Black gazed around the room.

“Phineas,” Albus barked. “This is hardly the time. I’m trying to ensure the welfare of Hogwarts and…”

“I have a message from Apollo.”

“Apollo…” Minerva breathed out. “Isn’t that…”

“What does he say?” Severus tripped over the mess he’d created in the office to get closer to the portrait.

“We’re safe, the locket is a fake.”

Silence filled the room. Severus could feel his heart thump in his chest. Harry was at Grimmauld place, just as he had suspected. He placed a hand against the wall to support himself and hung his head, closing his eyes in relief.

“What locket?” Minerva asked.

“Salazar Slytherin’s locket…” Albus’s voice trailed off thoughtfully. “I was sure of its location.”

“It doesn’t matter, we will find it again.”

“I didn’t…I didn’t foresee this Severus.”

“You idiotic old man! Why couldn’t you ever learn that you cannot see everything? You weren’t a seer Albus!” Minerva snapped.

“Enough.” Severus slammed his fist into the wall. “Was there anything else?” he asked Phineas softly.

“He expressed a desire to check if you’d recovered from your fall, and an apology.”

Severus felt himself smile. “Tell Apollo that Artemis is doing everything possible to return.”

Phineas nodded and left once again.

“The full moon is in three days Minerva; I will take my leave then.”

“Do you really think it wise to leave as a werewolf?”

“I won’t be returning to Harry as Artemis, I will need to meet with Greyback first to ensure his loyalty then I will find him.” Severus turned to face the painting. “And there is nothing you can do that will stop me this time.”

***

Harry waited until the elderly Muggle left the shopping aisle. His pockets were bulging with stolen food. Hermione was adamant that either she or Ron should go, that he was too important to be lost, but Harry felt like he had to do something. Kreacher still hadn’t returned and the wait was killing him.

The shop assistant rounded the corner, casting a suspicious look down the aisle. Even though he was invisible people still felt unease when he was within their proximity. When she disappeared, Harry grabbed a packet of sausages and fled the shop.

The fresh air helped. Being stuck in the house was driving him crazy. At least he’d been able to finally contact Severus; the fact that he’d mentioned his return reassured Harry that Severus would know where to go from here.

Outside Grimmauld place the same gathering of Death Eaters waited, looking up at the houses. Harry knew they couldn’t see the house, but they knew it was there. The thought unsettled him. Weaving his way around them, he made it to the steps of the house and slipped inside, shedding his cloak to the floor.

“Harry!” Ron’s voice accosted him as soon as they heard his footfalls. “Kreacher is back.”

Harry removed his wand and strode into the living room, pointing it directly at Mundungus’ head. “Mr Fletcher, so glad to see my house elf brought you here safely. You’re here because I want a question answered and I want it answered now.”

“Harry…easy mate.” Ron attempted to calm him down.

“No Ron, this wizard is responsible for Moody’s death and he’s taking something that belongs to me. Something that might have prevented Dumbledore from dying. Now, Mr Fletcher, I’m tired and I have a gang of Death Eaters outside my door, I’m only going to ask this once. Where is the locket?”

“What locket?”

Harry bared his teeth and pressed his wand tip to Mundungus’ temple. “You want to test me? The Boy-Who-Lived?” Magic flared around them, teasing at the older wizard’s clothes.

"I was selling in Diagon Alley and a witch come up to me and asks if I’ve got a license for trading.” He squealed.

“Keep talking.”

“She took a fancy to the locket an’ told me she’d take it.” Mundungus was squirming away from Harry’s wand.

“Who took the locket Mundungus?” Harry felt himself losing hold of his temper.

“Little woman. Bow on top of ‘er head...Looked like a toad.”

Harry saw his wand drop, felt the back of his hand throb with remembrance. “Leave and keep this quiet.”

“He means Umbridge doesn’t he?”

“Go get Hermione. We need to work out how we’re going to steal it before Artemis returns.”

***

Artemis thundered through the forest, nostrils flaring as he sought the other Alpha wolf. He saw tufts of fur left behind on trees, claw marks in the dirt where other of his kind had run.

**You run as though being chased.** Greyback commented when Artemis finally burst into the clearing they’d been using. Artemis glanced around, overwhelmed by the number of wolves. Among them were wolves he himself had tracked down, as he looked at them, they bowed their heads, amber eyes to the floor.

He felt shame burn a path through his fur, all the way down to the pads of his feet. He knew what he had done, and he would do it again, a thousand times over to keep Harry safe.

**I need to speak with you, alone.** Artemis flicked his tail at their pack.

**Very well.** Greyback leapt down from the rotten tree stump, growling at the Beta wolf to control the pack. **What is wrong pack brother?**

**I have to leave the pack.** Artemis felt genuinely saddened at this prospect. Although he had been away from his mate for far too long, he had enjoyed embracing his side of his nature. Never before had he run with his kind, with a pack.

**Do you not remember our agreement?** The fur around Greyback’s muzzle drew back, exposing yellowed fangs.

**Do not pretend you keep me here because of a promise I made long ago. We are past pretending.**

Greyback growled but sat waiting. **I will tell the Snakeman who your mate is if it ensures your loyalty.**

**I know, which is why I bring to you a bargain.**

**Go on.** A pink tongue swiped around his mouth.

**Let me leave the pack for a few moons, keep my mate secret, and in return…** Artemis faltered, Severus’s morals and objections to this weighing heavily upon him.

**Yes, Artemis?**

**I will find and reveal the location of Lupin’s pack.**

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Greyback prowled around Artemis slowly, amber eyes bright with interest. **You would do this? Why?**

Artemis gazed down at the ground, his nervous paws shifting leaves. **Mate’s safety is important.**

**Agreed, bond mates are imperative. Lupin’s pack will resist.**

**They will, but it is for their own good and safety.**

A pink tongue rolled out of Greyback’s mouth, swiping around his mouth in thought. **Very well, I will let you leave the pack and join your bond mate. When this is over you will return to us.**

Artemis shielded his thoughts with the help of Severus, holding the grey werewolf’s eyes.

**I saw your mate, nights ago, twice actually.** The smaller wolf settled down on his stomach, stretching his legs out in front of him. **Why have you not changed him?**

Artemis’s eyes slid away. It was an argument he had often with Severus. The human did not understand his need for an equal, to have Harry running alongside him at night, to be able to mate…How did he appear?

**He is strong, you picked well. He is worthy. I am interested in his female. She would make a fine wolf.**

Artemis heard the growl before he realised it was coming from him. He stalked towards the other alpha, teeth bared. **The female is part of my pack. She is not to be harmed.**

Greyback stood, baring his own teeth in a wolfish grin. **I do not seek to harm her; merely add her to our pack. We are low on females and your mate cannot bear young.**

Artemis lashed out first, drawing his claws over Greyback’s muzzle. The other wolf was ready, returning a sharp bite to his shoulder. They tussled on the ground, teeth tearing into flesh, claws scrabbling to get a decent hold.

Greyback conceded first, backing away from the ebony wolf.

They stood apart, panting.

**You said twice.** Artemis offered as an olive branch.

Greyback let his fur lie flat, sitting once again. **He visited me when the snakeman was torturing me; I was able to see him. He seemed distressed at what was happening.**

Artemis heard Severus’s derisive snort. **Compassion is not a weakness,** he snarled.

**It is when it’s towards a cold-blooded creature like Greyback.**

**He is mated to a werewolf; it must not have been easy to see my kind injured.** Artemis sighed mentally. **Greyback ensured his safety. It would have been easy for him to give Harry up. Bond mates are important, his pack is important. It matters not what the snake man wants or who my mate is.**

**You make everything sound so simple.**

**Humans over complicate things,** Artemis ended the conversation, ignoring his human side for the rest of the evening.

***

Hermione’s elbow was digging into his side as they crouched. She was scribbling into a book, eyes lifting occasionally. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak tighter around them, the wind threatening to pull it from him.

“How long do you think we’ll need to stake out the Ministry?” Harry asked her.

“Until we can see the patterns of people moving in and out.” Hermione barely looked up from her notes. “I know its tedious Harry, but if we’re going to infiltrate the Ministry then we need to know everything about the way it works.

Harry stifled his impatience. Hermione didn’t know it yet but they were going to move soon.

***

Severus kept to the wall in Knockturn Alley. If the locket was indeed a fake then this was the best place to seek information. He had consumed polyjuice potion to ensure his survival, he did not want word getting back to The Dark Lord that he had abandoned his post. He had knocked out one of the newest members of the Death Eaters, casting obliviate and immobilising him in Spinners end. He would release the youth later, with a new chance at life.

He couldn’t remember the new recruit’s name, but his sallow skin and crooked teeth had reminded him of his younger self, and that had compelled his plan. If any Death Eaters were to be found here they would ignore him as befitted his rank, leaving them vulnerable to his prying mind.

The alley had a reputation for harbouring misdeeds and the misfortunate and it had only grown in malice since the Dark Lord’s regime. People dealt openly in dark items, posters bearing Harry’s face as Undesirable Number One looked at him from crumbling walls. He concentrated on keeping his movements subversive and sly, but everywhere he turned Harry’s accusing eyes seem to burn into him.

Taking a hold of the wandering foolish thoughts, he squashed them and concentred at the task at hand. Cursory glances into people’s thoughts had revealed nothing. Despite Artemis’s fatigue from the night prior, he had growled almost continuously since Severus began his information hunt, making his ears ring.

He lingered near the entrance of Moribund’s, taking a swig from the flask on his hip. He was considering leaving and seeking Harry out, when Fletcher pushed past him, stinking drunk. The man’s thoughts were wild, sporadic with fear that Potter had threatened him. Inspired by this turn of events, Severus followed him in, keeping a safe distance.

In his drunken state, Severus found it easy to find the memory he wanted. Harry knew where the locket was. He felt pride and just a little concerned that Harry had reacted that strongly and with that amount of anger. These months had been hard, none knew that better than him.

***

Harry poured over the piece of paper they’d written their plans on. His hands were warmed by the mug of tea Hermione had placed in them, and his head was hurting from all the constant planning they had been doing.

“Harry I think we should stop. If we don’t go tomorrow we’ll never do it.” Hermione leant against him, he could feel the soft swell of her breasts against him, saw Ron’s reproachful gaze. He felt nothing but comfort from his friend.

“Yes, you’re right. I’m going to bed.” He leant his head back, feeling her forehead. They stayed still for a few moments before Hermione pulled away. “Goodnight guys.”

He walked sullenly up the stairs, lost in thought, head pounding in time with his steps. It was stress, or tension or both. He kicked off his shoes as he entered his bedroom, stripping down to his boxers despite the coldness of the room. Getting in bed, he found himself thinking about Severus, as he often did when on his own.

It’d been close to five months since he’d last seen Severus. Five months since he had any contact but left letters, and a brief conversation through a painting. Harry felt his hand toying with the hem of his boxers. Before Severus, he’d never really explored pleasuring himself. There had been urges like any other teenage boy experienced, but they were nothing compared to what Severus had shown him.

He stopped, embarrassed. He could only imagine what Severus would say if he could see him now, about to go into battle, thinking about erections. The man would berate him, possibly belittle him, and even that would be a welcome conversation.

What a twisted world he now inhabited.

Never before had Harry Potter been able to say he was eagerly awaiting the return of Severus Snape.

His hand grasped his flesh, his member barely taking coaxing. Memories consumed him. Severus’s voice trailing over his body like molten gold, thick, cloying. He could just imagine strong hands on his body, lips against his ear, coaxing him into submission. Within seconds he exploded, months of pent-up stress erupting from him.

He felt his eyes grow heavy, contentment washing through his body. It wouldn’t be long now. Severus would be with him, and Harry would curl up against him, listening to the man’s steady heartbeat. He fell asleep thinking about onyx eyes watching him, slowly morphing into the warm amber of Artemis’s.

***

In his dream he was knocking on a door, his skeletal white fingers almost glowing in the darkness. It took Harry a few moments of standing there to realise this wasn’t a dream. He felt his mind attempting to rebel against Voldemort’s hold but he forced it to still, seeking the opportunity.

A woman answered, with young children clinging to his legs. Harry recoiled in horror. He didn’t want to witness this. Not children.

Harry felt his mouth open. “Gregorovitch,” hissed out.

The wandmaker? Harry questioned.

The woman tried to shield her children behind her, ushering them back into the house. She shook her head, refusing entrance.

“Tell me where he is.” Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at the smallest child, a tiny frail thing with huge dark eyes.

“I don’t know where he is.” The woman shut the door behind her, locking the children out of sight.

Voldemort’s patience was at its limit, and Harry felt the rush of power leave his body, the green light surrounding them both momentarily. He regarded the body with detachment and pushed open the door.

That was when Harry woke up screaming, tears running down his face.

“Harry?” Hermione burst into the room. Harry wasn’t sure how she did, the door was meant only to open to his magic, but he was grateful, wrapping himself around her body.

“He’s going to kill them. I have to stop him…” Harry tried to get out of bed on shaky legs.

“Who’s going to kill them? What’s going on Harry?” Hermione pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

“Voldemort, he’s going to kill her children. I think he was in Europe.”

“Harry,” Hermione’s touch on his arm was cool. “You’d never find them in time.”

Harry looked at her in disbelief, tears swimming in his eyes.

“You need to work on keeping him out of your head Harry.” She said it softly, but it was a reprimand all the same.

“I know.” Harry rubbed his temples, getting back into bed.

“When Severus comes back you need to speak to him about it.”

Harry nodded, resting his head against his pillow. He didn’t want to think about why Voldemort was searching so intently for the wandmaker. Tomorrow. It could wait until tomorrow. Harry tugged on Hermione’s wrist, and she joined him in the bed easily, resting her head on his shoulder blade.

***

“Harry?” Severus called softly, listening to his footfalls. The house seemed in much better condition since it’d been in Black’s care. Severus briefly wondered if Harry had tamed the irritable house elf, or if Granger had grown sick of the dust clinging to every surface.

“You are not welcome here!” Kreacher rounded the corner, bony finger extended to protect his new master. The house elf halted in his approach, looking at Severus with bulbous eyes. “You are mated to Mr Potter? You are a wolf?”

Severus knelt down. “Yes, I’m Harry’s mate. Where can I find him?”

Kreacher seemed to undergo a transformation, his spine straightened, his face smoothing in the pride of serving his master. “Mr Potter has left on a secret mission with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger.”

Severus nodded gravely, resisting the urge to shake the small creature. “Where can I find him? As his mate, it is my duty to protect him.”

“They seek master’s old locket, the toad woman, she stole it.”

“I know this. Have they gone to the ministry?” Severus kept his voice under control.

“They left this morning,” Kreacher nodded enthusiastically. 

Severus rose to his feet, intent to search the house for clues. He ignored the creature flittering about his feet as he strode into the kitchen. Two empty mugs waited, he pressed the back of his fingers against them. Cold, they had been a while. He scanned the scattered pieces of paper, frowning as he attempted to decipher his mate’s familiar scrawl.

There were traces of ash left behind on the table. “They burned the vital piece of the plan.” Severus murmured to himself. His mate was at the ministry, the question was did he meet them there or await them here? It seemed Kreacher, had left him to it, and he moved around the house, observing pieces his mate had left behind.

The lounge held the faint smell of Lupin, and a crumpled paper that announced him as Headmaster of Hogwarts. It had only been a few days since he left Minerva to her own devices, and he found his hands sweating at the thought of her by herself.

**You have no faith in the feline woman.**

Severus ignored Artemis for the time being, moving to the room Severus knew Black had assigned to Harry. The door opened under his touch, proving they were still bound at least in some way. The bed was rumpled, the floor surprisingly bare. Severus felt the corners of his mouth lift as he remembered the mess Harry had left in his chambers.

He sat on the edge of the bed, inhaling the scent of his mate. Artemis seemed to relax for the first time in months, wrapping himself in Harry’s scent. Their combined nose caught the scent of something else, something he hadn’t smelt in months. His eyes widened, his mouth twisting in a devilish smile.

“It seems Mr Potter that you have been missing the intimacies of a partner.” His fingers trailed over the rumpled fabric. “Soon Harry, soon.”

***

Harry had used polyjuice potion before, back in his second year, but he still couldn’t get used to looking at himself and seeing someone different.

“Ready to go?” Hermione asked, no, Hopkirk… that was who she was impersonating.

They entered the public toilets, and Harry had to keep his face brave to his friends. They had voiced their concerns that this was too early, but he had to move now, do something other than wait in that house, planning and plotting. Ron, hidden behind the façade of Cattermole, looked positively sick.

“You!” A voice barked as soon as they entered the Ministry.

“Who’s that?” Ron whispered out the side of his mouth.

“You said days ago that you would come by my office and stop that infernal rain cloud.” The man’s eyes narrowed as Ron made no attempt to move. “Do I need to remind you that your wife’s hearing is today? Or are you sympathetic to the Mudblood’s cause?”

That spurred Ron into action, his jaw set and he followed the angry wizard.

Harry felt Hermione’s fingers briefly brush his, and he squeezed them firmly in response. He gestured towards the swarm of witches and wizards moving towards the elevators. As Harry was quickly formulating a plan, Umbridge strode towards them.

“Hopkirk, there you are! You were meant to be at the hearing twenty minutes ago. One might accuse you that this is a deliberate slight.”

“I’m so sorry…” Hermione was trying to think of an excuse.

“Well you’re here now I suppose. Come, I need your quick hand at the hearing.” With that Hermione was gone, leaving Harry to fend for himself. Quickly, now that he was alone, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket and continued down to where he hoped Umbridge’s office was. 

After minutes of looking, and a few near misses, Harry was startled to see Moody’s magical eye staring right at him. The witches working on desks near the door seemed oblivious to where the eye was pointing. Harry fingered the smooth horn of the decoy detonator before he threw it into the middle of the room. The magical eye watched it as it soared in an arc across the room, and it continued watching as Harry slipped into the office amidst the chaos.

He felt comforted as he pocketed it, thinking he could at least respect the wizard who had given his life by burying it.

His hands felt frantic as they searched through the papers on her desk, the drawers, even under the rug. There was nothing. No locket. No clue. He kicked over her desk, loving the rebellious feel of it. Against the wall, besides an empty picture frame there stood a tall storage cabinet.

Harry pulled the draws out manually, tipping them onto the paper-strewn floor. As he got to the last draw the air was filled with pictures of his face looking down at him, the words ‘Undesirable Number One’ flashing ominously. In Umbridge’s handwriting, he noticed she had added, ‘to punish.’

“They’re like wanted posters.” Harry picked one, staring at himself for a few moments before pocketing it. “I wonder if the wizarding world even wants me to help. Maybe they want him to rule.” Harry shook his head at how silly he sounded. This wasn’t the Ministry he knew, shunning Muggle-borns and ruling in fear. He had to stop it.

Umbridge must have the locket on her person, and Harry wasn’t going to let that stop him.

Leaving the office quietly, he stole away in the commotion still ensuing and followed the corridor looking for clues. “Runcorn!” Harry froze, turning on his heel, cursing his luck for forgetting to put the clock back on.

“How the bloody hell am I meant to stop this?” It was Cattermole, or Ron, looking bewildered. He was drenched from the rain pouring from the angry miniature cloud.

“It doesn’t matter, “Harry hissed, drawing him to one side. “Just pretend you’re doing something to keep him busy should he come back.”

“Bit late in the day for a meeting gentlemen.” A voice interrupted.

Ron gave a little gasp and started forward before Harry held him back.

“Everything alright Cattermole? I know what’s happening today, with your wife.” Arthur Weasley’s eyes darted briefly to Harry, distrustfully. “Runcorn,” he nodded respectfully.

“It’s me,” Ron croaked out, the rain still falling in a steady rhythm about them both.

“It’s Apollo,” Harry whispered.

Arthur’s eyes widened for a moment, before turning to Ron. “Are you?” He could barely speak.

Ron nodded, falling easily into his father’s embrace. “Thank Merlin you’re safe. That you both are.” Harry felt himself being drawn in. “Listen,” Arthur whispered urgently. “You’re not to say any of your names in full out loud, or you-know-who. They have location charms. If you say any of them they can find you, these snatchers. Why are you here?”

“I need to find Umbridge.” Harry was to the point.

Arthur nodded. “We’d better go fast; Yaxley will return after the hearing. Just stall him for a few minutes son.” The elder wizard hesitated, reluctant to leave his son behind once again, but dragged Harry forward with him.

“She’ll be in a hearing, Mary Cattermole I believe. Are you trying to free the Muggle-borns?”

“No, I need something Umbridge has.”

Arthur’s teeth gritted, but he strode resolutely forward. They entered through some doors Harry hadn’t noticed before, and they were in what appeared to be an auditorium of some description. Harry instantly felt the chill, and he knew Dementors were above. “Why are they here?”

“Those deemed as haven stolen magic or those who try to run…” Arthur’s words faded.

Hermione was beside Umbridge, diligently taking notes. Harry noticed that some of the people waiting to be heard were looking at him fearfully. “Whose body have I taken?”

“You investigate alleged Muggle-borns, you bring them to justice.”

Harry felt his hands curl but he said nothing.

As he watched the sickening scene unfolding, he noticed the glimmer of gold on Umbridge’s chest. “I came here for that, but I’m not leaving them here,” Harry growled.

"Could you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took that wand?"

"T-took? I didn't t-take it from anybody. I bought it when I was eleven years old. It…chose me." Mary Cattermole was visibly shaking. Harry felt his temper rise.

"No, no, I don't think so, Mrs Cattermole. Wands only choose witches or wizards. You are not a witch. You are a filthy Mudblood.”

“No,” Arthur had his hand on Harry’s wand arm. He hadn’t even realised he had drawn it.

“This has got to stop.”

“Then end the damn war.” Arthur’s face was severe but his eyes were pleading.

“I must say Dolores that is a rather unusual locket you have there.” Hermione’s voice came out, Hopkirk’s voice came out.

“Oh yes, the S stands for Selwyn... Indeed, there are few pure-blood families to whom I am not related.”

Harry could stand in no longer. “I will keep him safe, I promise.” With that as his only warning Harry pointed his wand towards Umbridge screaming “Expecto Patronum!’ and bounded down towards the woman as Apollo. In the chaos people couldn’t tell what was real, the grey wolf that had launched itself at Umbridge and had its teeth fastened around her neck, or the silver spectres holding the Dementors at bay.

A silver otter joined the fray, and soon people were stampeding towards the exit, flanked by the silver animals.

Harry transformed back, locket still in his teeth and grabbed Hermione’s hand, barely sparing a look for Arthur as they ran down the hall. “Keep going!” He shouted above the shrieks. “We need to get everyone out of here.”

“Shouldn’t we leave a decoy for her?” Hermione shouted above the noise.

“No, they’ll know who it is, and they’ll know soon enough what we’re up to. We need to get Ron and get back to the house.” Harry could feel his body changing, the skin warming and trying to slide from his bones.

“Yaxley is chasing us.” Hermione looked back over her shoulder, firing curses to slow the man down.

“It doesn’t matter; get the Muggle-borns to safety.”

***

Severus waited in the kitchen, tapping a nail against the cold mug Harry had left behind. It’d had been hours now, and Severus doubted waiting was the best thing to do. He heard Kreacher popping in and out of the house, bringing food, and cleaning. Severus had briefly wondered how Harry had got the vile-tempered creature under his control.

“This is idiotic.” Severus stood, pulling the flask from under his robes. “Kreacher,” he called. The house elf appeared next to his feet, eager to please the mate of his master. “I’m going to the ministry, to look for Harry and his friends.”

Kreacher shook his head sadly. “I do not think that is a good idea Master Snape. Master Harry has been waiting and waiting for you. He will return here and you will make him happy. If you leave, you might not come back again.”

Severus could see this creature’s logic, and in a small way, he was touched. But he couldn’t just sit here and wait, the pull on him was too strong, he was too close to the end and he had to travel that last mile. “You are a creature worthy of your master…almost as worthy as…” Severus held his tongue at the last moment. He didn’t think mentioning Dobby would help matters. “Have you had a mate Kreacher?”

The elf’s ears dropped a little in sadness. “Yes, my mate was most beautiful, most hardworking.”

“Then you will understand my desire after months I need to find him, to make sure he is safe.”

“Yes, Kreacher understands. I will wait for you all here.”

Severus rose from the floor, drinking from his polyjuice as he left.

***

The Ministry had changed since he was last here. People appeared browbeaten, hardly looking up from the floor. Severus felt rooted to the floor as he looked at the monstrosity situated in the middle of the room. A large, green marble statue with the words ‘magic is might’ engraved, showed the Muggles struggling under the weight. It was sickening, just how far his grasp had reached.

Severus’s attention was caught by the commotion. A man was rushing towards the fire grates, pulling a witch behind him. There were others following him, and the wizard was trying to herd them all forward. He frowned, using Artemis to help sharpen his sight. Runcorn, that name came to him. The witch was someone he hadn’t seen before.

They reached the grates but Runcorn held back, urging the people ahead of him.

Yaxley burst into the room, screaming and pointing after them.

Severus moved quickly, heart beating rapidly. Something was amiss here, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Runcorn looked up at him, features distorted, one green eye shining out at him.

“Imbecile!” he snarled, moving stealthily to intercept them. Polyjuice potion in a nest of Death Eaters? Was that really wise? He managed to catch the wizard's arm, pulling him close to his boy. “Where is Weasley?” he growled, not paying attention to the shock marring Runcorn’s features. His nails dug into Harry’s arms. He was not going to let him go again.

“There!” Granger shouted, pointing at a red-haired Cattermole.

Severus turned his face, hiding under his hair, praying that Yaxley hadn’t spotted him. He pushed Granger towards Weasley. “Apparate to Grimmauld place. Quickly girl.” Harry looked up at him, scar faintly showing. “I am not letting you slip through my fingers again.”

With a crack, they were gone.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

 

Harry briefly saw the door of Grimmauld place before a hand grabbed the scruff of his neck and he was wedged between Hermione and Ron. He felt the familiar tug as Severus Apparated all of them away. He heard a strangled yell of rage behind them, before he was on his back, the forest all around him.

“He’s bleeding,” Hermione screamed.

Harry watched numbly as Severus got up, pale and shaking, and moved to where Ron was writhing on the ground.

“What happened?” Harry scrambled over on his hands and knees, his stomach turning as he saw the amount of blood.

“He splinched.” Hermione tried pulling the shirt away from where it was sticking to the wound.  

Severus was beside them, examining their injured friend. “The Death Eater Yaxley had hold of Miss Granger; I needed to move us fast. Mr Weasley’s accident was an oversight on my behalf. Do you have essence of dittany?”

“I was only able to get a small bottle,” Hermione was crying, rooting through her purple bag.

“You only need a few drops, he will recover.” Severus stood, recovered from his overuse of magic and surveyed the forest.

Harry didn’t know what to do. He wanted to throw himself at the man and to punch him at the same time. He heard Ron’s sigh of relief and watched as the wound knitted itself.

“He needs to rest.” Hermione indicated two bundles of cloth, magically erecting one. “I thought you would want your own space.” She gestured up at the tall wizard who was still looking around with narrowed eyes.

“No, I want us to stay together.” Harry was adamant about it. Severus stilled in his movements, clearly having overheard but began casting protective spells over the area.

Hermione nodded, leaving Harry to pick up Ron’s body. Once inside Harry recognized it as the one the Weasley’s had stayed in for the world cup. Harry placed him in one of the ‘bedrooms’ gently resting him on the bed. “Are you alright sharing with Ron? Or shall we add another bedroom?”

Hermione looked at him sceptically. “We’ve been friends for ye, rs Harry, I’m sure I can control my lustful urges for a few months. You need to speak to Severus.”

“I know.”

Harry stood, shuffling his feet. “Come get me if he wakes up.”

Hermione nodded, already looking down at Ron in concern, resting a hand on his forehead.

As he walked back though the tent, Harry felt that the locket was still in his pocket. Not wanting to ever be parted from it again, he slipped it over his head, feeling the cold weight against his beating heart.

“You cannot return to Grimmauld place.” Severus still had his back to him, wand still emitting spells. “Yaxley will have infiltrated it.”

Harry nodded.

After a few mome,nts Severus stopped, turning to face him. They held each other’s gaze for a few moments. “You’ve changed.” The man took a slow step forward.

“There wasn’t much for me to do this summer. Exercise kept me busy.”

Severus stood still once again.

“I didn’t mean your physical appearance.”

“You’ve only seen me for a few minutes, how can you tell?”

“I’ve known you for years, Harry. You are renowned for wearing your heart on your sleeve. I do not see that man standing before me anymore.”

Harry held Severus’ gaze, unable to read the emotions in those dark eyes. He grasped for something to say.

“Three months huh?”

“Things moved out of my control. I had to ensure the safety of Hogwarts, find out information that could help you.”

Severus still maintained his respectful distance, despite wanting to move. Harry could tell, the subtle twitching of the fingers, the way his eyes were fixed, unwavering on his face. He wanted to go to him, there was an ache, deep in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the man he loved, but hanging between them was the death of someone he cared about.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” It was a mere whisper on the breeze.

“I tried to, believe me.” Severus hung his head, eyes squeezing shut in pain.

_Does he really regret killing Dumbledore? The man gave him nothing but trouble._

Harry couldn’t stop the thought, despite everything he knew, despite witnessing Dumbledore’s manipulation.

“I know you made an unbreakable vow.” Harry tried to dispel his negative feelings, putting words to thoughts. “I know he manipulated you, that he wasn’t the man I thought he was.”

“Harry I…”

Of his own acc,ord Harry was moving forward, his arms looping around Severus’ neck. “I’ve been so mad at you, it’s pathetic.” Harry was mumbling into his neck, inhaling the deep smell of him. Severus’ hands were in his hair holding his body close to his. “What took you so long?” Harry weakly thumped Severus’ chest. The man held his hand still, catching his eyes.

“I’m sorry Harry,” Severus bent his head towards his, but Harry jerked away.

“Sorry…it’s just.”

“Understandable. How is Mr Weasley doing?”

“The bleeding has stopped, Hermione is with him. How far do the wards stretch?”

“A few yards in that direction,” Severus indicated with his hands. “They form a protective circle around us.”

“I’m going to go, get some firewood for tonight.” Harry stumbled away, kicking himself the whole time. He cheeks glowed as he walked, idly picking up stray twigs. Severus had been about to kiss him, and he’d flinched, despite being happy to see the man.

“What’s wrong with me?” He questioned, flinging the few twigs he’d found into the forest.

 _You’re not sure if you can trust him,_ a helpful voice answered for him.

*******

Severus watched as Harry almost tripped over himself to get away.

**_He has not seen us for months._ **

**_I’m sure his feelings are more complex than that._ **

Severus entered the small tent, looking around the shabby abode. There was a small living quarter, with armchairs and a small wobbly looking table with stools around it. It remained him instantly of the burrow, too small and very cramped, but homely and comfortable. There were two corridors, one to the bedroom area as he could see Granger through one of the flaps. The other would be explored later, as Granger noticed him and came to speak with him.

“He’ll calm down,” the young witch spoke.

“Presumptuous of you, Miss Granger, to assume what your teacher is thinking.”

“Unless you haven’t noticed, Severus, we aren’t in Hogwarts, so cut the crap.”

Severus felt the corners of his mouth lift at the woman’s brass. “What do you suggest I do?”

“Harry wants to keep us close together, so you can help me sort your room. Or do I need to add your own separate room?”

“Given the circumstances, I think another room might be wise.”

Granger regarded him coolly for a few moments. “Let’s see what tonight brings.” She chucked something towards him that he caught. “Shall we make the bed?” Severus raised his eyebrow at the obvious but followed the witch.

He helped her put the duvet into the sheet, resisting the urge to remind her that they could use magic.  
  
“He really missed you,” She whispered after a few minutes working.

“I know.”

“He’s tried to keep it all together, with the visions with Dumbledore’s death.”

Severus stopped, standing still.

“He understands, we all do. Just give him time to get used to it, we all need to adjust.”

“Adjust to what?” It was Harry’s voice. Severus turned, watching his mate look at them both in confusion. His arms were full with sticks he had found.

“We can’t pussyfoot around this Harry, we need to sit down and talk about what’s going on, combine our knowledge.”

Harry shifted the sticks in his arms, bark sticking to his clothes. “Come on then.”

Severus followed the youths into the ‘living room’ sitting on one of the patched sofas.

“Would you like to start Severus?”

He took a look at Harry, his huge green eyes staring at him and began. He began with what little information he had about the Horcruxes, and then he moved on to the Dark Lord’s plans for Hogwarts.

“So McGonagall is pretending to be you and herself?” Granger held a hand to her mouth.

“Death Eaters are at Hogwarts!” Harry exclaimed.

“Minerva took a risk. She understood what it meant for me to get here.”

The friends shared a glance. Harry seemed to subconsciously move closer. He wanted to explain what had happened with Artemis, but he could sense now was not the time. He finished with the brandishing of Gryffindor’s sword.

“You’ve got the sword!” Both his students stood at the same time, holding the sword reverently.

“It seems Albus knew the ministry would take it from you and had planned for such an event.” Instantly he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He could see Harry shut down, withdraw once again.

“You could speak with him?” he asked.

“His portrait yes.”

“I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” Granger rose, quickly hugged Harry and escaped to give them privacy.

“I’m sorry about earlier, about running away. I needed to think.” Harry gestured towards the room that was designated theirs leading the way.

“Miss Granger was under the impression you might need your own room.”

Harry’s faced twitched, but said nothing as he sat on the bed.

“I was mad at you for a long time. I thought you weren’t coming back, that everything we once had was a lie.”

Severus sat beside him, uncomfortable. He had never been good at this at comforting another, or at his feelings. “Harry, I…”

“No, let me finish. I was pathetic, I whined about the fact you’d left, rather than understanding what you had done, for me, for us.” Harry awkwardly touched his hand. Severus opened his palm, allowing Harry to lace their fingers. “I hated you for killing him. I thought I could never forgive you for it. Then I saw the memory, I understood everything you must have gone thought, the sacrifices you make, that you always make.”

Harry sighed, “I feel like I’ve done nothing to contribute, except get this damn locket.”

“That is a noteworthy accomplishment.”

“I flirted with Ginny Weasley, I was feeling sorry for myself that you hadn’t returned when you had said, and it was my birthday…”

Severus reined control of the angry werewolf raging inside him. “Did anything happen?”

Harry picked up the tension in his voice, wincing slightly. “No, of course not. Hermione slapped me back into shape. I felt manipulated, by all of you.”

“It is not wise to toy with a werewolf’s feelings Harry.” Severus pulled away.

“I’m sorry, honestly. I wouldn’t have done anything, I’m not like that.”

Severus let out a deep breath through clenched teeth. “I understand.”  He held his hand back out to Harry’s. “I couldn’t leave Minerva or the students of Hogwarts to deal with the Carrow’s by themselves.”

“I know.” Harry ran his hand through his hair. “I’m glad you’re here Severus.”

Severus placed his hand on Harry’s jaw, cupping his face. “I have missed you Harry. I wanted to return.”

Harry leaned into the touch. Severus placed his forehead against his young mate’s and shut his eyes.

“Are we still mates?”

“We can still share magic, but we are not bonded.”

“Are we going to talk? About your time with Greyback?”

“Not at this moment. It can wait till morning.”

Harry nodded, flopping back into the bed. Severus tentatively lay beside him, both still fully clothed. Severus remained still, watching Harry’s gentle breathing, enjoying the sense of closeness. “Harry?” His hand trailed over the muscled arm.

“Hmm?” Harry murmured sleepily.

“Nothing, we’ll speak later.”

*******

The man in the chair writhed in pain, but Harry did nothing to stop it, enjoying the feeling of being the cause of such torment.

“Where is the wand?”

The spell was cut off, allowing his pitiful victim to breathe before answering. Harry felt his mind struggling to be released from the dream, and he tried to calm his emotions, wanting to learn as much as he could from Voldemort.

“I told you I don’t have it…it was stolen…long ago.” The man’s eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth slack in his unconscious state.

_Gregorovitch._

The name came to him, supplied from Voldemort’s shared mind. The wizard hadn’t noticed Harry’s intrusion, so focused on finding out the information. Harry felt his consciousness pulled along as Voldemort read the wand maker’s mind, watching the memory of a young blonde wizard stealing the wand and escaping from the window.

“It seems you speak the truth. You are of no use to me.”

The green from the curse filled the room, and Harry tried in earnest to tug his mind from its shared hold.

Harry felt pinpricks of pain in his shoulder blades, his neck painful from being jerked about.

“Harry, wake up.”

Opening his eyes, the blurry image startled him, and he launched from the bed, heart racing, hands balled into fists across his chest.

“Calm yourself.”

“Accio glasses.” Harry felt the smack of his glasses in his palm, and Severus’ concerned face came into focus. “Just a nightmare I’m fine.” He could feel his breath was a little ragged, and he looked quickly around the room. “I’m just going to get some air.”

Leaving Severus behind on the bed, he left the bedroom, rushing through the tent towards the night air. The night was cold, the bite of winter in the air, but he felt better, the nightmare fading from memory.

“He’s dead,” he whispered to the night air.

“Gregorovitch?” Hermione’s voice questioned.

“What are you doing up?” Harry didn’t even turn.

“We’re sleeping in a tent, Harry I can hear you snoring.” She came closer, sharing her body heat with him.

“I’ll remember silencing charms next time.”

“What happened?”

“He’s after a wand, I don’t know why or what it is. But someone stole it from Gregorovitch.”

“You need to shut him out, Harry. What happens if he finds out Severus is here with us instead of at Hogwarts, lots of people could get hurt.”

“Astute as always Miss Granger.” Severus stood at the entrance of the tent, watching them both with narrow eyes.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Hermione squeezed his wrist before leaving.

“It seems there is much we need to discuss.” Severus didn’t move.

“You’ve been gone months, Severus, of course there is.”

“I remember a time when you would seek comfort from me. I fear things are worse than I had originally thought.”

“This isn’t the time Severus. We’re both tired and a lot has happened.”

“Have I lost you?”

The question was quiet, barely above a whisper but Harry heard it as if it had been shouted. Harry felt a pain spread through his chest at the agony in those dark eyes.

“No Severus, Hermione has just been there for me…”

“In a way that I couldn’t be.” With those words, the emotion was gone, hidden back behind his mask.

“Severus, don’t do this.”

“We should rest, tomorrow we need to plan.”

Harry was left, alone in the forest, watching the man he loved walk away from him. “What’s wrong with me?” He cursed to himself, kicking a few stray rocks. “This was what you wanted, Severus back and you’re acting like an idiot.” Frustrated, Harry slid to the floor, tears of anger in his eyes.

He didn’t understand it, his emotions felt like a yo-yo, back and forth between relief and anger. Severus had returned, it was awkward, just as he thought it would be but he was doing nothing to help the situation. Severus was trying and he just kept pushing him away, it was like he didn’t know how to trust him.

_Can you really?_

There it was again, that little niggling doubt. Dumbledore falling to his death replayed in his mind. “He already explained that, you know why that happened,” Harry growled angrily. Instead of being comforted his mind was taken back to the meeting with Remus’ pack, the fear in the werewolves voices as they described Artemis. “You haven’t given him a chance to explain!” Harry stood angrily. “You’re tired, get some sleep and talk to Severus in the morning,” he chided himself, before stomping back into the tent.

*******

Severus felt the bed dip as Harry finally returned. It was petty, this jealously he was feeling, but he could feel Harry slipping through his fingers, and the pain was unbelievable. Never had he thought himself capable of such intense emotions.

There was a tentative touch to his unyielding back, before he felt Harry’s forehead nestle against his shoulder blade. His breathing slowly calmed, before drifting into sleep. Severus listened to Harry’s snoring, feeling himself drifting.

He was the first to wake, his arm protectively draped around Harry’s body. The boy hadn’t noticed, or didn’t seem to mind Severus’ protective hold, still gently snoring in sleep. Severus saw something gleaming against Harry’s neck and pulled out the locket to examine it.

Harry jerked awake, snatching the locket back. “Sorry,” he mumbled, falling back onto the bed.

“This is the cause of much grief, I understand you wanting to keep it safe.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed in anger. “I need to destroy it, and until I do I’m not letting this Horcrux out of sight.”

Severus sat up, noticing the unusual sallow tone to Harry’s skin, the dark bruises under his eyes. Had he been so wrapped up in petty emotions that he hadn’t noticed Harry’s health was in decline? “Have you been feeling well Harry?”

“I’m just really tired. I’ve been having a lot of visions and broken nights.”

From what he’d overheard last night that was the truth, but Harry had appeared to be in full health before they slept.

“I think it wise you consume a dreamless sleep potion tonight. Would you like to sleep for a few more hours? You might benefit from the rest.”

Harry stretched and rose from the bed, swinging his legs over the side. He scratched the back of his neck, showing a small red welt. “I never thought you’d be one to worry Severus.” Harry looked over his shoulder with a playful smile. “I’ll be fine.”

When entering the shared living quarters, Severus was unsurprised to see Weasley giving him a look of disgust; he was surprised to see a cup of tea awaiting him. He sat, ignoring the tense silence.

“How you feeling Ron?” Harry sat beside his friend.

“Wonderful, no thanks to you.” A rather nasty look was flung in his direction.

“Honestly Ron, I explained it to you this morning. If Severus hadn’t Apparated us away quickly like that we’d be in Death Eaters hands by now.”

“No Miss Granger, let Mr Weasley voice his concerns.” Severus blew steam from his cup. “If we are to ever get along we should all voice our concerns now. Discontent among the ranks always spells disaster in wars.” Severus sipped his tea.

“Lupin’s pack said you left wolves to die because they would not join with you.” It was Harry that spoke first, catching Severus off guard.

There it was. The cold hard truth of what he’d been doing.

“They are correct.”

Weasley let out a stream of curses, Granger looked sickened, but Harry remained looking at him, attempting to hold judgement.

“Casualties of war?” he inquired coldly.

“I had to keep my cover safe. You knew this was the type of person I was Harry, I gave you a way out in the beginning.”

Harry seemed to contemplate this before nodding.

“Harry, we don’t need him. God, he’s still a Death Eater!” Weasley was going red in the face, spittle flying.

“What did you promise him to let you go?” It was Granger who asked, smart, obnoxious Granger.

“He wanted the pack didn’t he? Remus’ pack?”

“That was our agreement.” Severus saw no point in covering it now, everything had to be laid on the table.

“Do you intend to follow through?” Harry’s eyes blazed dangerously.

Despite maintaining his cool mask through the questioning, Severus was surprised to find that one question hurt. That Harry could think so little of him.

“Of course I don’t,” he hissed, glaring at his former mate. “Have we been apart so long Harry that you would think that of me?”

“I would,” Weasley spat.

“No, I don’t.” Harry breathed out a long sigh and turned to his friends. “Severus would have needed to keep Greyback away. When this war is over, then we’ll decide what to do with Greyback and his pack. For now our priority is Horcruxes.” 

 ** _He feels some loyalty to the Alpha,_** Artemis mused thoughtfully, doing the mental equivalent of a wolf circling.

**_Greyback is a psychopath; I do not understand why Harry would feel anything towards the beast._ **

Artemis sighed, giving a wolfish shrug before settling in Severus’ mind again.  ** _Humans over complicate things._**

**_So you keep saying._ **

“I apologise that you were injured during travel Mr Weasley. It was careless of me that I acted rashly in the face of danger. If I had not done so, you and Miss Granger would most likely be dead.” Severus felt smug at the colour draining from Weasley’s face.

“Look, this needs to stop now.” Harry was rubbing his temples with his fingers. “We knew that we were all going to meet at some point, and we all have the same goal ahead. Can we stop with the surnames and the bitching please.” He looked between the both of them.

Weasley flushed, mumbling something under his breath.

“You both know how important you are to me, and this isn’t going to work if you’re always sniping at each other. Ron, Severus needs to train you in fighting, and he needs to help us. Severus, you’re not our teacher anymore so stop acting like you’re better than us. We’ve fought battles alone and we were pretty good at getting this far without you, so I think  _Ron_  and  _Hermione_  deserve your respect.”

Severus folded his arms against his chest, trying to ignore the rage at hearing those words. It was true they had managed without him, and could probably still do so.

 ** _He is not challenging you,_** Artemis offered helpfully.

He gave a small, curt nod of the head.

*******

Harry could feel whispers within his head, small suggestions that Severus hadn’t been faithful, that he was still hiding things. His fingers came to the locket, warm against his chest. He couldn’t understand where these feelings were emanating from. He’d been so happy, if a little conflicted about Severus’ return, now he doubted everything.

There was finally some measure of a true between Severus and Ron, and they began swapping stories of how they each got here. Harry remained silent; already knowing from the previous night how Severus had got here, Severus was merely repeating himself for Ron’s benefit.

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but what are we to do when the full moon happens?” Hermione questioned. Ron looked sick as he thought about it, fearfully looking at Severus.

“Yeah, I don’t want to get eaten.”  
  
“If werewolves consumed humans, Weasley, we’d be rather small in numbers.” Severus went silent, eyes closing.

“What’s he doing?” Ron whispered out of the side of his mouth.

“Speaking with Artemis.”

“He can do that?”

“Artemis is just another aspect of my psyche, of course I am able to converse with him. The wolf believes you to be in no danger as he views you as pack.” Severus’ eyes settled on Hermione for too long for it to be a coincidence. Harry made a mental note to ask later.

“Artemis never attempted to turn me.” Harry tried to reassure his friends. “Lupin did, until I turned into Apollo.”

“He thought about it.” Severus corrected him.

“That’s helpful, thank you.”

“I do not believe it to be a problem. Artemis was conceived in a way we have very little information about, he does not seem to act in the standard way werewolves do. I trust him on this.”

Silence stretched between them.

“So where do we go from here?” Ron asked after the silence went on for too long.

“I think it important we do not stay in one place.”

Severus spoke logically, but his easy take charge approach began to play on Harry’s nerves. He’d had got them here, he was the one destined to beat Voldemort, why did Severus always have to take charge.

_He doesn’t trust you. He still sees you as a child, something that needs to be coddled. He’s holding you back; he wants the glory for himself._

Harry felt himself frowning. It had never been about glory. This wasn’t some marvellous adventure with a pot of gold at the end. This was about people’s lives, people’s rights in society, and to stop a megalomaniac.

_But think about it. Severus, the man who made mistakes, shunned by the light, corrupted by the dark what better way to appear a hero then to beat Voldemort? His sins forgotten, his murders forgiven. And where do you stand? In the way? He spent so much time away, and for what? He doesn’t bring information with him._

“Did you find any information on the Horcruxes?” Hermione questioned.

“No, course he didn’t. He’s been too busy to think about our cause.”

His friends had identical expressions of shock on their faces.

“Harry…I don’t think that’s…”

“No, Miss Granger,” Severus stopped her, face angry. “Something you wish to discuss Potter?” His tone was cold, Potion professor sharp.

“Sorry Severus, I don’t know what came over me.”

Severus held his gaze for a few moments before nodding.

“The Dark Lord keeps his secrets hidden, even from his most trusted followers.”

_What if he’s playing you? What this is some elaborate ruse? He’s hidden things before, he could be hiding his intentions. He left wolves to die, he murdered innocents. Is it really a stretch that he would sleep with you, proclaiming love before twisting the knife in?_

Was Severus still one of them? Was this all a ruse, the bonding, the feelings? Did Voldemort make him become a werewolf? Harry felt a tightening around his neck. Did the man really love him? Did Harry really love him?

“We have the clues Dumbledore left us,” Hermione spoke softly, eyes flitting to Harry every so often.

“The diary was one, the locket, the ring. There must be something of Ravenclaw’s and Hufflepuff’s. I believe Nagini is also one.”

“Then that leaves…”

“Me,” Harry answered quietly. “Can we kill me last?”

“Cease this pathetic behaviour,” Severus snapped. “I will begin training Granger and Weasley in advanced attack and defensive spells.” He turned his dark gaze on Harry. “Occlumency should be our primary goal. The Dark Lord cannot learn of our plans. Once mastered you will practice harnessing my magic…”

_Occlumency, he wants to learn more secrets to hurt you with._

“When do we start?” Ron questioned.

“Tomorrow I will draw up a schedule. It might be prudent if we discuss plans of moving location and how we are to acquire food. I have brought provisions, but they will not last.”

“Good, about time we had a plan,” Ron nodded to Severus’ suggestion.

_See, they don’t need you. You got the locket back, you planned it, and you executed it, and look where you are…taking orders, your friends having no faith in you._

“Just stop it!” Harry slammed his hands down on the table, panting for breath.

“Harry?” Hermione began.

“No, I just…I’ve just…” Harry couldn’t think of anything to say, so he ran from the tent.

*******

Weasley and Granger looked at each other, stunned into silence. Even Severus was lost for words. He’d never encountered such erratic behaviour in Harry before. He’d expected some resistance to his arrival, that feelings would be mixed, but Harry was an emotional bomb.

“I think I’d better…” Granger stood, touching Weasley’s leg as she rose.

“Granger…Hermione,” he amended, “I believe it best that I go. Harry is clearly not as comfortable with me as I once thought. It is imperative that we work through whatever…misgivings he is having.”

“What if he doesn’t want to be bonded with you anymore?” Weasley challenged.

“I will still assist you in this war. Even if I have to drag you all kicking and screaming behind me. Regardless of what type of relationship I have with Harry.”

Severus found Harry prowling around the edge of the wards. His mate wanted some distance, but he wasn’t stupid enough to leave the safety of the wards. He looked like a caged animal, restless, angry.

“Is there a reason regarding your childish behaviour? I thought we might have been at the point of communication. I remember it was something you strived for with us.”

“What us!” Harry screamed, whirling to face him. “I don’t know if I can trust you, any of you. You say you don’t intend to betray Remus, but how can I trust you!”

There was scratch marks of frustration climbing up Harry’s forearms.

“Ever since you have asked it I have told you the truth Harry, except when I was physically unable. I’m sorry that Albus is dead.”

“Liar, I don’t believe you.” Harry’s face was contorted in anger.

Severus sighed and moved closer, ignoring Harry’s hand flying to his wand. “Let me rephrase that. I did not want to murder someone that was once an important figure in my life and yours. But, as you have seen from my memory, he was using us.”

“Just like you’re using me!”

“You wanted to become bond mates with me!” Severus felt his control over his temper slacken. “You approached me, you wanted it. I tried to tell you the type of person I was, I tried to hold on to my morals, but Harry bloody Potter wouldn’t listen to me. Now you dare stand there and accuse me of using you? Me, who has been manipulated all my life.” Severus drew his own wand, pointing it at the one he loved.

Harry fired first, catching Severus with a particularly nasty hex. “What are you waiting for? You’ve always wanted to duel with me for real, to inflict pain, that’s what you like doing isn’t it, Snape?”

Severus lowered his wand, realisation beginning to sink in.

“Harry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“What, so it was alright to hurt me when taking my virginity but now you don’t want to?” Harry fired again, the curse grazing his cheek. He wasn’t trying to hurt Severus, wanting to provoke the man instead.

“Take that off,” he pointed to the locket around Harry’s neck.

“Why? So you can take it back to your lord?”

“Take the blasted thing off!” Severus took another look at Harry’s spiteful, twisted face and knew this was what was causing it.

“No, I found it. I’m going to destroy it. I’m not going to let Voldemort take it!”

“Don’t say his name!” Severus shouted. “You’re going to bring the army here! Take it off!”

Severus began to run forward, dodging the curses that were now coming towards him in earnest.

“Harry stop!” Granger screamed, facing him with her wand raised.

“It’s the locket, it’s confounding his mind, self persevering itself. We need to get it off him.” Severus began to gain ground on Harry, deflecting some, but not all the curses that were coming his way. How had he been so stupid as to not realise this? Harry’s behaviour was erratic to the point of insanity and Severus had ignored it, chalking it up to teenage hormones.

Granger’s scream of pain from a stray curse seemed to lift the fog from Harry’s mind. He momentarily stopped to look at his friend. With his attention elsewhere Severus took the sword from his pocket, enlarging it. The effect was immediate, Harry dropped to his knees, wand forgotten on the floor as he clawed at his neck.

“Take it off, Harry!” Severus dropped the sword to the floor, panic beginning to take a hold of him.

It was Weasley that slipped behind Harry, unnoticed by all until now, pulling the chain from his best friend’s neck. He flung it towards Severus, who wasted no time in impaling it with the sword. The sword did nothing, the locket remained in tact. “Damn it, Albus, is this another trick?” Severus swore in frustration.

“Bring it here.” Harry rasped, leant against his friend.

“You think I’m bringing it to you after it nearly killed you? Think again,” Severus snarled.

“I have an idea, just trust me.” Harry’s eyes were clear of spite, his body relaxed after being enthralled by the lockets malice.

Severus reluctantly brought it over, letting it dangle from his fingers. Even with his barest of touches, Severus could hear negative thoughts invading his mind, suggestions that Harry would betray him.

Harry hissed at the locket in parseltongue, and it sprung open, revealing two eyes that peered out at them all. “Now drive the sword into its heart,” Harry muttered weakly.

Severus raised the sword with pleasure, stopping when ghostly apparitions sprung forth. The forest melted away from view, leaving Severus enveloped in a mist, alone with the apparitions. One morphed into an image of Harry, older peering at him with distaste. “We’ve won the war, why would I need to stay with you?” Harry asked him before being enveloped in another’s arms. Lupin’s arms.

  ** _No!_** Artemis howled, scrabbling inside Severus’ mind to escape. He sunk to his knees with the mental excursion the wolf was inflicting. “You’re no longer needed Severus. Go find someone else to play with.” Harry smiled cruelly down at him, before tilting his head back to accept Lupin’s kiss.

“Don’t be cruel mate. Severus has no-one else in his life. Poor unwanted Snivellus,” Lupin taunted.

“That’s not true!” Severus shouted, letting the sword slip from his fingers. “This isn’t real,” he shook his head, trying to rid the images.

“Severus…” the voice was faint, but insistent.

“I finally found what I was looking for, a tender, passionate lover, with pure intentions. We’re well matched, both from the side of light, equal companions.”  
  
“Stop it!” Severus clapped his hands over his ears.

“It isn’t real Severus, fight it! I could never choose Remus over you.”

The images began to falter, wavering in their resolve.

“You wouldn’t?” Severus heard his voice break.

“No. Destroy the locket.”

“I’m only pretending.” The ghostly Harry whispered. “Haven’t I been your student long enough for you to be able to tell when I’m lying?”

“Stop listening to it!” Harry’s shouts were louder now, tinged with anger.

Severus felt the ground for the sword.

“I’ll never give up you know. I’ll reclaim what is mine, and he’ll come willing. You can never give Harry what he wants. You’re not capable of love, you never have been.” Lupin taunted.

“Severus stop listening, it’s not true.” That was Granger’s shrill tones. He faltered, why was she getting involved?

“You’ll never be worthy of him.”

“Destroy it!” Weasley’s voice now.

He plunged the sword into the ground where he believed the locket to be. At once the ghostly apparitions stopped, screaming their disgust at they faded away. Harry and his friends came back into view, all looking at him with concern. Severus thrust the sword into the other glass window, so both eyes faded from view, shrieking horribly that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

With a final burst of magic that had them all on their backs the locket was destroyed, a twisted piece of jewellery.

“Is it gone?” Weasley asked, passing over Harry to Granger.

Severus stood, uncomfortable at his weakness and turned away.

“It’s alright, Severus.” Granger’s hesitant whisper made him turn his head slightly. “You’re among friends.”

“Well, two of them anyway.” Weasley sniped under his breath, but he too had looked at Severus with concern.

“Cease the theatrics. We need to move the camp. Harry has broken the taboo and we will be under attack shortly.” Severus stormed away, folding the tent with a flick of his hand.

“What’s he talking about?” Weasley asked Harry.

“Who knows, I’ll ask him later.”

Among friends? Severus felt the corner of his mouth lift.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

 

“Remus, seriously?” Harry whispered.

Severus opened his eyes, the pretence of sleep abandoned. He erected silencing charms around their farce of a bedroom and sat up, facing away from Harry. “It is not considered kind to undermine someone’s fears.”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t understand.” The bed creaked as Harry shifted. “I’ve never seen you like that.”

“Is it so difficult to imagine that I’m human enough to possess emotions such as fear?”

“Severus, I understand. You’re afraid that I might run off with Remus, but nothing like that will happen.”

“You understand nothing,” Severus sighed, hanging his head. Since that incident with the locket, no-one had mentioned his show of emotion, apparating away to a new location of Severus’s choosing. They had raised the tent, and gone into their separate rooms for space. He knew he couldn’t hide in here forever.

“I have lived my life with my emotions hidden, a carefully constructed mask to prevent myself from being hurt. First Lily, the only friend I ever had, was lost to me because of foolish pride. I joined the Death Eaters to gain acceptance, only to disagree with their ideas. Then I became a pawn, to protect the child of my only friend, the only person to know me.” Severus looked down at his hands. They had inflicted so much suffering, taken lives.

“When I was left for dead I became a werewolf, a creature damned by our society and forced into bonding or death.”

“Severus…”

Severus continued, ignoring Harry. “I ignored the beast, knowing that it must have been some sort of penance for my actions. When I first drank the water from the werewolf’s paw, underwent my first transformation, my thoughts were filled with you. I knew I had to live, to keep you alive. The Dark Lord was hunting you, Albus was manipulating you, I had to protect you, to keep Lily’s son safe.”

He turned to face Harry. “Then Artemis spotted you and saw the potential that I was too blinded by hatred to see. I fell in love with you, and I had to fight for it, every step of the way, against Albus, against myself.” He slid his hand across the bed, nervous still that Harry wouldn’t accept it. He did of course, squeezing it.

“There are things I have done, things I’ll never forgive myself for. Is it really so hard for you to understand that I might feel threatened by another? Someone that is more deserving of love?”

Harry tugged at his hand, pulling Severus across the bed. “No-one deserves it more than you Severus, and I believe that.” He pressed a kiss against Severus’s cheek, lips lingering. “I’m not going to leave when the war is over. When I agreed to bond with you, I knew it was for life. Even though we’re technically not.”

Severus felt something catch in his throat, like he had swallowed something and it was lodged, painfully.

“I know I was difficult, with the locket and all…” Harry seemed to struggle for something to say. “But, I forgive you… for Dumbledore. I didn’t mean those things I said.” He looked downcast.

“I know. Your hesitance was expected, your animosity was not.”

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you like that.”

“Like what?” Severus leant back onto the bed, drawing Harry down to rest beside him.

“Scared.” Harry propped his chin on his chest, staring at him in contemplation.

“No man can face his worst fear without feeling something.”

Severus closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Harry’s feather soft touches. “Do you want something hot to drink? I’m thinking tonight will be long and I’m going to need caffeine.”

“Harry, you should sleep. Last night was disrupted and you’ve had a rough day. Whatever it is we can discuss it later.”

“No,” his voice was adamant. “That’s how misunderstandings are created. Before we go on, we should talk about everything. Without the evil locket whispering to me,” Harry finished quietly.

“Coffee.”

Severus sat up in the bed, watching as Harry moved around the makeshift living room. Granger joined him, wrapping her arm around Harry’s shoulder in an easy and comfortable gesture. There it was again, that feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was illogical, but watching Harry smile up at her, the ease in which they moved together.

Harry caught his eye, smiling at him in that special way of his and the fear eroded a little. He whispered to Granger, and she nodded following him into the kitchen, out of Severus’s view. Severus could hear noises in the kitchen and as he waited, he sulked.

“Will you always feel like that?” Harry asked as he entered the bedroom.

“I know not of what you speak, I merely watch for your safety, you accumulated damage in our fight.”

“Accumulated damage? Talk like a person Severus. Just admit you’re jealous. Hermione is in love with Ron, you don’t need to worry.”

“You assume wrongly. I am not jealous of Miss Granger because of that; I envy the…closeness you have.”

“We’re best friends, she’s family.”

“Artemis is protective of her.”

Harry’s face split into a smile, and he blew the steam from his tea. “They’re my family Severus, I’m glad Artemis sees them as such. Now I just need you to follow his example.”

Severus remained silent, sipping his coffee.

“Do you want to go first?” Harry sat crossed legged on the bed, eyes wide as he looked at him.

“Tell me about your dreams.”

Harry launched into a detailed explanation, The Dark Lord’s involvement, Gregorovitch. Severus stayed silent, drinking from his coffee. It was hidden well, but Severus could sense Harry’s distress about being in The Dark Lord’s head.

“I know not why he seeks Gregorovitch,” said Severus, drinking from his mug. “Perhaps he seeks a new wand, one that is not connected to yours.” Silence fell between them as they thought of the ramifications of this.

“I thought wizards were connected to only one wand.”

Severus nodded. “We are, but it doesn’t stop you from using another does it? It would give him the upper hand. If this is the actual case. I will need to think on this subject some more.”

“Speaking of which, what did you discover? While you were away I mean?”

“Only that Ravenclaw’s item is a diadem and that it is believed to be at Hogwarts. I do not know where Hufflepuff’s cup is, but I believe someone loyal to The Dark Lord holds it for him. My hunch tells me it is Bellatrix, considering her reaction to Gryffindor’s sword. I know not where she has it stored.”

“We know she has it, but not where or how to get it…” Harry placed his mug onto the floor and pressed the heels of his hands up under his glasses to press against his eyes. “Was it worth the months you were gone then?”

“I managed to secure the safety of Hogwarts, I believe that was a worthwhile endeavour.”

Harry poked his foot into his knee, moving his hands from his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He held his hand out for Severus’s.

“That night you were moved from your family, it was I that alerted the Order that the attack was going to take place. By staying I also prevented Greyback from hunting you. He mentioned he saw you.” Severus let Harry take his mug.

“He and two others attacked us, Greyback let me go. That night I had a vision of Greyback being tortured, I was able to speak with him.”

“He will protect you as a bond mate. He might be a monster but he is loyal.”

They shared a look. “I never had any intention of betraying Lupin, Harry, but I had to tell him something to let me go. I knew you were waiting, that I had been too long already.”

“I met with the pack. They speak your name in fear.”

“I spared those I could, I promise. But I will be honest with you Harry; I would have sacrificed the whole pack to keep you safe.”

“I’m not worth all those lives Severus,” Harry scoffed.

“You are the only one who can end this Harry, you are worth far more. Besides…” Severus leant forward and cupped Harry’s jaw. “You are my salvation, I never thought I would find love and I’m not willing to give it up.”

Harry's cheeks blazed, and Severus felt himself smiling. It had been a long time since he had seen that reaction.

“Do you have a plan?”

His young mate startled. “I thought you might.”

“I might be older than you, but you are the one who inspires leadership, I will fall to your lead. Your friends and the Order will heed your advice, and I am here to offer counsel.”

“Well,” Harry looked dubious for a few moments before regaining his confidence. “I think we need to understand why Dumbledore left us the things in his will, and I think it would be best if Hermione and Ron were trained to Death Eater standard, dirty fighting the lot.”

“And Occlumency for you.”

“I was hoping you’d forgotten that. It didn’t go  well last time.” Harry sighed.

“That was different, we are different.”

“I really missed you.” Harry’s eyes got teary.

Severus hesitantly stretched out his arms. Harry wasted no time, climbing onto his lap, burying his head into Severus’ neck. They stayed together like that for a few moments, getting used to each other's presence once again. Severus heard a small sound emanating from Harry’s throat, a tiny gasp of pain before his body shook with sobs.

Severus crushed the young mate to his chest his own body trembling with suppressed emotion.

“I thought of you often, every day.” Severus ignored the hitch in his voice, tightening his grip on Harry instead.

“I’m sorry I cursed you in the chest that time months ago, and for saying all that stuff while wearing the locket.” Harry croaked his shaking ceasing. Green eyes, rimmed with red looked up at him. “I’m sorry…for everything. That you had to bond with me, Dumbledore, that we couldn’t just live a normal life.”

“Arrogant Potter, as if any of that had anything to do with you.”

***

Harry woke with a start, the unfamiliar weight across his hips unsettling him. It was only Severus’s arm; it would take a while to get used to sharing a bed again.

He slipped silently from the bed, taking a long look at his former mate in slumber. Severus seemed calm and Harry wanted to let him rest for as long as possible. In the living room, Hermione was already waiting, early mornings were ingrained in the witch, and true to form she was studying a book.

“The Tale of the Three Brothers,” Harry read over her shoulder.

“I keep coming back to this,” Hermione passed the book over to him. “Why do you think Dumbledore left this to me?”

“Why do you think he left me a used snitch?”

“Damn old man,” Hermione growled. “So,” she shut the book, “How are things?”

“We’ve patched things up I think.”

“Oh Harry, I’m happy for you. It’s going to be weird travelling together like this.”

“No weirder then searching the countryside for random artefacts a megalomaniac has placed his soul into.”

Hermione laughed at that, pulling a piece of parchment from her pocket.

“A schedule?” Harry raised his eyebrow at that.

“Training, cooking.”

“Good luck trying to get Severus to help with the cooking.” Harry pointed to the sections where she had written Severus’s name down for cooking. “Although, he might be easier than Ron. Have you ever seen him cook?”

I thought about adding school work…”

“Hermione…” Harry started.

“But I didn’t. I think this is more important than schoolwork.”

“The pursuit of knowledge is a worthy endeavour, and your greatest strength Hermione.” Severus’s voice interrupted them.

“Morning, Severus.” Hermione smiled up at him.

“You have a schedule?”

Hesitantly Hermione offered it. Severus looked over it with a critical eye. He nodded once and gave it back.

“That seems reasonable.” He left them both in the living room, rooting through the fridge in the kitchen.

“I thought we’d have a fight on our hands,” Harry whispered to Hermione, who smiled under her hand.

“How’d you manage to get him to cook?” Ron asked, rubbing his eyes from sleep, hair in disarray.

“Withdrawing sex. What will I have to do to get you to agree?” Harry said cheekily.

“Tell Snape to bugger off, “Ron scowled under his breath.  

Harry flicked him on the shoulder before standing. “Are you going to be alright if I go have a shower?”

“He’s not going to eat us, and we’ve got to get used to each other without having you here for a buffer, go on,” Hermione inclined her head to the shared bathroom. Ron looked unsure, but Hermione was adamant.

She was right, and Harry left them to it, not looking back as he walked. As he undressed in the bedroom, he could hear the muffled tones of Hermione speaking to Severus and he smiled, they would be ok.

He took his time in the shower, letting his mind drift over the events that had happened. Severus was here, in his bed once again, and he was acting like a blushing virgin. It had been a busy few days and Severus hadn’t pushed him for anything. It was like the time they had first been bound and they had danced around each other.

Harry held his head back, letting the water tattoo his throat. He wanted Severus, wanted to feel that close to him again. His body stirred in response. They had spoken, forgiven each other but there was still this barrier between them. It wasn’t something Harry knew how to approach, or even to bring down.  His hand lingered down, but he stopped himself.

It didn’t feel right, not with the man right in the other room. Turning the shower off, he held the towel around his hips, content to let the water dry slowly.

Hermione and Ron barely blinked as Harry sauntered past semi-naked, but Harry heard the tell-tale sound of china hitting the table from a heavy hand and he smiled, adding a sway to his hips.

***

Days flowed into each other, Ron and Hermione were exhausted at the end of each of them. In the week that passed Severus had intensively and exclusively trained his friends. Harry had been left to his own devices, and here he was stealing food once again.

Severus had been against it of course, and it had led to a blazing row, but it made sense for him to go, the others were busy.

He moved under the cloak, placing items in Hermione’s bag when no-one was looking. He hesitated at the sweet treats. To say that Ron was finding Severus’ presence difficult was a hideous understatement. Harry sighed loudly, eliciting a jump from a nearby customer. He wanted to get something for his friend to help improve his mood.

Even Hermione had commented on Ron’s sour disposition and Harry was concerned. It was just like that time, years ago when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard tournament. Severus was pushing Ron hard, Hermione was having an easier time, her magic and knowledge served her well in fighting, which Harry found surprising.

“Ron is quick to temper,” Severus had told him one night. “His magic is strong, as with the rest of his family. Purebloods usually have strong magic. But Hermione is quick on her feet, and her repertoire of spells will help her.”

Harry had seen Ron in a fight, and he had the dirty underhand style that would help him with the Death Eaters, but Severus was right, Ron’s temper was weighing on them all. Harry picked up some treacle and chocolate biscuits and moved on.

 There was a lot to get, even with Severus’s supplies, the four of them ate a lot and Severus drank more tea than Harry had realised. He was looking at the teabags lost in thought, when he heard screams from outside. 

Leaving the store Harry shivered. The winter months were drawing close, its cold bite in the wind. People were swarming away, towards him and it was then he heard it.

The screams of his mother.

His hand automatically fell to his wand, the Patronus charm on his lips without thinking about it. The silver wolf burst from his wand in an explosion of silvery flame, and that was precisely when Harry knew he had made a mistake.

The swirling cloths of despair converged on him the moment the wolf challenged them, and Harry knew they would have been trained to recognise his magical signature.

“Shit!” Harry cursed, transforming into Apollo, snatching the cloak and the bag in midst of transforming. The fear was easier to avoid in animal form, but he could still feel it, thick and cloying as it sought to invade his mind and paralyse him. As he ran, bag banging uncomfortably against his furred chest, Harry felt the coldness seep away, as the lure of human victims became too tempting to resist.

He slowed, tongue rolling out of his mouth.

Severus was going to have his head for this.

***

Severus had just blasted Weasley onto his backside yet again when Harry apparated just outside the wards, breathless and flushed. “What happened?” Severus was beside him in an instant, pulling him close.

“Dementors are in the town.”

“This is precisely why I told you it wasn’t safe to leave!” Severus felt his temper spike, and he resisted the urge to shake the boy. He turned his wand to the ground instead, leaving a small smouldering crater.

“I didn’t compromise the campsite! I got out of there without them finding me.”

Severus ignored him, waving his hand to pull down the tent.

“What are you doing?” Weasley barked at him.

“If the Dementors are near then we have to move, it is not safe for us here.”

“I thought you told us you were still in charge of this…mission.” Weasley turned to Harry who was still shaken.

Briefly, Severus spared a thought at Harry’s appearance, he knew his mate’s aversion was stronger than most towards the Dementors, but this wasn’t the time or place.

“This isn’t about who is in charge, Weasley. The location isn’t safe and I’m moving us, end of discussion.”

“He’s right, Ron. They’ll be looking for us.” Hermione jumped to his defence, helping Severus pack the tent away.

Weasley stomped away, swearing under his breath. Harry spared one look for Severus and stumbled after his friend.

“I would never presume to tell you who your friends are Hermione…” Severus began hesitantly, unsure how to bring up the question without insulting the girl.

“But you don’t know why we put up with him?” Hermione answered with a wry smile. “Sometimes I’d have to agree with you. Sometimes I think to myself ‘do I only love him because I’ve grown up with him?’”

“I do not have…many acquaintances. This closeness you share with them, with Harry, it is difficult to understand.” Severus busied himself with folding, unable to look at the young witch’s face.

“Harry and Ron are like brothers. Ron was the first person Harry met on the train, and despite his temper, Ron is fiercely loyal.”

“The Gryffindor motto.” Severus couldn’t help the sarcasm.

“Harry inspires loyalty and I think Ron looks up to him, and he wants to look after him, but at the same time, he’s jealous. Harry has everything Ron aspires to want. Money, fame.”

“I too once believed that Harry revelled in his fame, in the power it brought him. It surprised me to learn that it was not so. I think you are closer than Ron is to Harry.”

Hermione turned thoughtful for a moment. “Not closer, just different. We’re like family. We were both raised by Muggles we had to learn about this new world, we share a connection that Ron and he can’t.”

“You love him.”

Brown eyes lifted to meet his. He expected her to deny it, to say it was only friendship but she said nothing.

“It is not considered wise to threaten a werewolf.” Severus let a growl punctuate the words.

“If I were a threat to your bond, I wouldn’t be here.”

Severus felt the wolf settle. “I find it strange Hermione, that I can establish a bond with you. I find you to be an insufferable know it all.”

“You have the emotional capacity of a redcap, but here we are Severus. Don’t hurt my friend.” Her eyes glowed, with the ferocity of those branded Gryffindor. “He suffered a lot waiting for you.”

He bowed his head to her in respect. “I will do my best to ensure his happiness, despite how he tests my patience.”

***

“I’m trying Harry, but he doesn’t help himself!” Ron scowled, tearing up blades of grass. “He’s so condescending, ‘block faster Weasley,’ ‘are you trying to die Weasley?’”

“I know he can be difficult, but he won’t change.” Harry looked out to the distance, watching Hermione talk to Severus. How he wished it could be like that with Ron and Severus. “He does see you both as important in his own way. Artemis sees you as pack.”

“He completely undermines you, Harry. Anyone who knows you knows what you’re like around Dementors, look at you, you’re all pale and trembling. But can he spare a moment, a consideration? No, of course not.”

Harry sighed, moving closer to his friend.

“He doesn’t mean to, and he isn’t trying to. Severus is right Ron, we need to move. Severus isn’t the type of man who can care for someone in a conventional way Ron.”

“Or at all!” His friend raked his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. “We’ve never really talked about this Harry, but what exactly is your plan? Apart from wandering around aimlessly around the countryside and having Snape burn me with curses?”

“He’s training you so you can fight Ron, I’m going to start Occlumency soon, and we need to find out why Dumbledore left us these items. We know that Bellatrix has the Hufflepuff cup, and Ravenclaw’s Horcrux is back at the castle. That leaves Nagini and me. We need to amass an army, and take out the bad guy before he can kill too many Muggles, if you have a battle plan stashed away somewhere please, by all means, share it with me.”

“I thought you had some sort of a plan!”

Harry brought Ron close for a hug. “And I will do. Just trust me.”

His friend resisted at first, then succumbed to the hug, weeks of tension still present in his shoulders.

“Severus is always a pain just before a full moon; he’s probably worrying about it. Do you want me to speak to him, get him to lay off?”

“That won’t help… he’ll be even harder on me.” Ron’s response was muffled by Harry’s shoulder.

“If you two are quite done.” Hermione interrupted, hands on her hips. “We’ve finished packing up. We need to move, now.”

 “Alright, alright.” Ron stood, holding out a hand for Harry. “Maybe Hermione would have been a better mate for Artemis?”

“That wouldn’t have worked with my preferences, Weasley.” Severus strode towards them.

“Ron,” Harry said firmly.

“Yes, yes Ron. Pleasantries aside can we move before the Dementors converge upon us and drag you screaming back to The Dark Lord?”

Harry felt his blood boil, and he held out his hands for everyone to grasp. “As I’m the one who has brought this upon us,  _I’ll_  apparate us.”

Severus merely gazed at him, a sneer on his lips before he complied and Harry transported them.

***

Severus knew he had gone too far. He had known it the moment the words had been spoken, but Harry had not challenged him on it, simply apparating them someplace new, and erecting the tent without a word. Even Weasley, the surliest boy he had ever had the pleasure of knowing had helped without even a word.

It was his turn to cook, and he quietly took Hermione’s bag into the tent, unpacking what Harry had brought them. There he found the tea he particularly liked; Earl Grey, and he knew Harry must have searched for it specially.

He felt eyes upon him, and the soft shuffling of feet.

“Why do you fear them so?” Severus didn’t need to turn to know who was watching him.

“I hear my mother, she’s screaming as she is killed. I can almost feel her agony as her life is stripped away.”

Severus dropped what he was holding, and span to face Harry who was leaning against one of the crude wooden beams that held the tent upright.

“You hear Lily? You witness her dying?”

“Every time.” Harry sighed and sat at the makeshift dining table they had.

“Harry…”

Harry waved his hand in the air, unwilling to talk about it.

“At the ministry, I saw you. You had an army of them chasing you.”

Harry smiled, a small sarcastic twist of the mouth. “I was terrified, but I did what needed to be done. I guess that’s one thing you can count on.”

Severus turned back to the bag, turning the stove on as he thought about what to say.

“It’s the full moon soon, isn’t it?”

“Two nights from now.”

“Can I trust you with them?”

He halted fingers on the carrots he was going to add to the stew. “I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “Artemis wanted to bite you once, to make understanding between us easier. As you are our mate the desire to bite has never been strong. You saw how Lupin reacted to you that one time.”

Harry remained silent. “I’m not worried, you were at Hogwarts without wanting to bite any of the students, and it would have been easy for you. Besides…” there was the scraping of a chair being moved back. “If you were concerned you would leave for your transformation.”

“Harry…I’m….”

“You’re sorry? For earlier?”

Severus turned, slowly, taking in the cocky expression Harry wore.

“Why don’t you show me how much?”

It was brazen, so unlike the Harry he used to know and an incredible turn on.

The carrots thumped to the floor, forgotten about, as Severus crossed the small space, and crushed Harry’s mouth to his own.

Merlin.

He’d forgotten how good it was to kiss him. Harry’s hands were in his hair, tugging his face impossibly closer. Tongues battled, Harry conceding as usual. Harry broke the kiss first; skin flushed red, eyes hooded.

If he expected it to end there, then he was wrong.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

 

“Bedroom now,” Severus whispered against the rim of Harry’s ear.

Hands grasped his shoulders, desperately urging him forward, trying to connect their lips.

“Harry, stop,” Severus couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his mouth as Harry’s hands snaked down to grasp the front of his trousers. Severus growled, fisting his hands in the dark raven of Harry’s hair, eager for his mate to carry on with his touches.

Harry’s hands were deft, easily unbuttoning Severus’s trousers, fingers lightly brushing against Severus’s member. He could only stand it for so long, being dominated by Harry. He lasted moments, before roughly spinning his mate around, pulling the boy flush against him. His erection ground against the delectable swell of Harry’s behind and his young mate arched, wanton, hands locking behind Severus’s head, exposing his body to Severus’s hands.

This wasn’t the place. Harry’s friends could walk in at any moment, forever destroying the moment. Severus was struggling to retain his logical mind, the rational side, but Artemis was fanning the flames of lust, their combined desperation to claim, to reassure, and to love.

Severus grasped Harry through his jeans, slipping his hand into the waistband of Harry’s jeans, firmly grasping the velvet skin. Harry’s hands tightened painfully on his neck. The pain sent tingles of desire down his spine, the sensation mingled with the pleasure, creating a heady mix. His grinding against Harry became frenzied, desperate whimpering sounds escaped Harry’s lips, and Severus could feel his orgasm impending.

“Bedroom, now,” Severus hissed. He was not going to explode over Harry in an impromptu grinding session, he was going to claim his mate, and it was going to be long and satisfying.

“It’s your turn to cook,” Harry rasped, looking at Severus with heavy-lidded eyes.

Severus growled.

“Do not deny me, Harry.” A nip to the neck.

“We had a schedule.”

Severus surged forwards, lifting Harry into his arms. Granger and Weasley could starve for all he cared. Entering the bedroom, he sealed the door flap behind him with the strongest repelling and silencing charm he knew and threw Harry onto the bed. His mate bounced once on his back, looking up at Severus with a huge smile on his face.

“Take off your clothes,” his voice was low, dangerous.

Harry knelt up on the bed, pulling his t-shirt off first, exposing defined abs and muscular arms. He had indeed changed since they had last seen each other. Gracefully he slipped to the floor, his fingers lingering over the button of his jeans. He unbuttoned it, slowly exposing the black boxers beneath.

It had been a long time since Severus had seen those boxers.

His eyes swept over Harry’s body once, before returning to the jade eyes. In a bold move, Harry pulled down his boxers, exposing himself in all his glory.

It wasn’t often Severus was caught unaware.

“I cannot decide if I should push you down or push you onto all fours.”

“Why don’t you take your clothes off and kiss me?”

Severus felt his eyebrow rise.

There was a pause, as both regarded the other. It was then Severus saw it, a glimmer of uncertainty in Harry’s eyes. The confidence was a façade. Severus felt something swell in his chest.

His clothes came off, faster than he would have liked. Harry's arms were open, wide and inviting, and Severus wasted no time entering them. Harry’s face turned up, seeking his, and Severus bent to meet him. Their tongues mingled, slick and hot, the pace naturally slowing from frantic to loving.

Severus’s hands skimmed across Harry’s jaw, committing all these simple touches to memory.

“I missed you,” Severus whispered as the kiss broke.

Harry smiled, tightening his arms around Severus.

Severus walked forward, encouraging Harry to walk back onto the bed, falling onto it as his knees hit the back of it.

“You always take the lead,” Harry murmured, reaching out his hands.  

“Because you are mine,” Severus covered Harry’s body with his own. “And because I love you.” He sealed their lips together once more, relishing the taste of Harry, committing it to memory once more.

“Maybe I want to show you how much I love you?” Harry whispered, coyly averting his eyes. Severus felt the swelling in his chest expand, warmth fizzling in his veins. This was the Harry he knew.

He allowed their positions to change, Harry straddling his hips. Severus’s eyes closed as he felt Harry’s warmth so tantalizingly close. Feather-light touches swept across his collar bone, before being replaced with the tip of a tongue. Severus was fighting an internal war, his dominant side threatening to break free.

Knowing that Harry needed the control held him in check. He opened his eyes, watching as Harry pressed a kiss to his nipple. His hips bucked, and he felt an answering moan against his skin. His fingers dug into Harry’s hips, seeking greater contact. He felt wetness against his skin, and he let go, concerned.

“Harry?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“We do not need to do this.” His voice was soft, despite Artemis’s howl of torment that they might need to stop.

“It’s not from sadness.” Harry brought his face close to his, and Severus threaded his fingers through the unruly mop, cupping the back of his skull.

“I am not as comfortable as you are with words. Everything you are feeling, I promise you I feel it too.” Severus brushed his lips against Harry’s. “Never think I do not love you.”

Harry’s eyes filled again, and he pressed his lips to Severus’s in a ferocity that was unexpected. Severus felt himself responding, the passion building between them once more. Breaking the kiss, Severus offered his fingers to Harry’s mouth. Crimson lips wasted no time in wrapping themselves around the offering, a tongue probing the knuckles and fingertips.

Anymore and Severus was going to explode.

“Do you want me to lie down?”

Severus shook his head, shifting up, so his back rested against the back of the bed. He pulled Harry with him, positioning him so Harry’s weight rested on his knees on either side of his hips. Using his dry hand, he tugged Harry’s head back, exposing the column of the tanned, slender throat. Lips worshipped the flesh, as fingers probed Harry, their passage eased by saliva.

Harry immediately tensed, gasping in pain. Severus immediately stopped. Never before had Harry recoiled from him.

“No,” Harry whispered, claiming his mouth again. “I’ve waited too long.”

Whispering affection into his mate’s ear, he gentled his exploration, letting Harry get used to one finger. After a few moments, Harry’s body began to relax, coaxed by the soft words, and nips to his ear lobe.

He used another finger, manipulating Harry’s body further, watching as the trepidation melted from Harry’s face. His jaw dropped as Severus found what he was looking for. Hands coming up to clutch Severus’s shoulders.

“Severus,” Harry moaned, pushing himself back on Severus’s fingers.

He kept up the torture of Harry, watching the pleasure ripple across Harry’s face. His mate was close, and so was Severus. He could explode just watching Harry, clutching at him, staccato moans escaping his lips. When he could bear it no longer, he guided Harry down to meet him, pressing slowly into Harry’s heat.

When fully sheathed he let his forehead press against Harry’s jaw, savouring the feeling of being joined. Harry had other ideas, raising his body, and moving against Severus erotically. Determined to re-educate his mate on the joys Severus could bestow, he let his mate set the pace, coaxing his body further with pinches to the dusky pink nubs, attacking Harry’s neck and jaw with kisses, licks and nips of teeth.

Fingers wove their way into his hair, holding on, causing enough pain for Severus to gasp sharply. He was going to finish first, he had missed Harry for too long.

“Harry…” he gasped. “ I’m going to… I cannot.”

Harry did not slow, his pace turning relentless, and within seconds Severus was exploding, gripping his mate to him, and crying out his release into the skin of his neck. With a strangled cry, Harry reached down to his own member, fingers desperate. Severus swatted the hand away, wrapping his fingers around the pulsing head, bringing Harry to orgasm with a few quick strokes.

Harry fell, boneless against him, and Severus turned them to their sides, embracing Harry to him as their skin cooled, and their hearts slowed.  Severus regained awareness first, tightening his hold on Harry, guiding his head to rest between shoulder and head.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Harry felt the thump of Severus’s heart under his hand, could smell the sweat on his skin, and for a moment, everything was right with the world.

He reached his hand down towards Severus’s, smiling when the older man entwined their fingers, without opening his eyes.

“I’m sorry I was…well…you know…”

Obsidian eyes opened, warm in their appraisal. He raised their held hands, placing them against Harry’s mouth, stifling any further words.

They lay together, content and secure. Harry could feel himself drifting on waves of fatigue, comfortable at being close to Severus once again.

“Sleep, Harry. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

HPHPHPHPHP

 

When Harry woke he knew it was late at night, or early in the morning, depending on which way you looked at it. He was still locked in Severus’s embrace, the man’s breath ruffling his hair. He was hungry. He considered waking Severus, but thought against it. The full moon was soon, and he needed all the rest he could get.

Gently he untangled himself from the embrace, watching Severus frown in his sleep, but stay asleep.

He stuck his head around his friends' bedroom as he went, smiling as he watched them sleeping. Leaving them to their slumber, Harry padded to the kitchen, stomach growling in relief as he saw two plates under a keep warm spell. Pulling one free, his mouth salivated with appreciation. He sat on one of the sofas in the living quarters, close enough that he could keep an eye on those important to him.

He chewed slowly, relishing the moment of just being alone.

When his plate was clean, Harry lay back on the sofa, locking his hands behind his head, letting his thoughts meander. As they ultimately did, they returned to the war, the Horcruxes, and just what the hell he was meant to be doing. Something of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? Just what were they meant to be? He closed his eyes, feeling his shoulders tense in frustration.

Something was hidden in Bellatrix’s vault Severus had suspected. That was all well and good, but just how where they supposed to get it? Harry had a brief mental image of Hogsmeade being plastered in those Undesirable Number One posters. He couldn’t get within three feet of that place. Then there was the other item and Nagini. How was he supposed to kill the snake that stayed with Voldemort?

Then there was the added riddle of what Dumbledore had left them. Harry knew they held importance, but what! He sighed, fighting the urge to scream or cry, or both simultaneously.  

What was he supposed to do?

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

He awoke to quiet murmurs, and he sat up groggily, feeling a blanket slide from him.

 

“Ah, our leader awakes.” Ron sniggered at him, vaulting the back of the sofa to land in Harry’s lap.  “Is there a reason you were sleeping in here? Guilty about skipping out on your chores perhaps?” Ron’s eyebrow rose, a devilish smile on his lips.

“I’m sure I’ll be making up for it later,” Harry smiled, pushing Ron to the floor. Looking over his shoulder he saw Severus and Hermione watching them, both holding cups of tea. Hermione smiled in greeting, Severus did nothing, just watched as always.

“I need to shower, and then I want to speak to the three of you,” Harry announced, pulling the blanket around him as he went.

“Sounds ominous,” Ron whispered from the floor.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Severus did nothing as he watched Harry leave. His thoughts turning back to earlier.

It had been a shock, to wake up alone once again, mainly because Harry had been able to leave him while he was still sleeping. He had run into Granger in the living area, drinking tea and reading. Her eyes met his over her book. A quick scan of the area had located Harry, and he nodded his thanks to the girl that she had thought to cover him with a blanket.

“He usually comes in here to think.” Granger offered, engrossed in her book once again.

Severus had said nothing, leaving them both where they were to search for food. He noticed last night’s dinner keeping warm, and he was loath to waste it. Pushing down nausea at eating beef at this early in the morning, he retrieved his plate, joining the bookworm so he could be close to his mate.

“Thank you for cooking, I know it was my turn to do so.”

“How did you know it was me?” Granger asked a teasing smile on her face.

“I’ve seen Weasley make potions.”

She laughed, folding the page of her book and closing it. “Harry’s needs were greater than quibbling over whose turn it was to cook. How is he doing?”

Severus paused, fork to his mouth. It was difficult enough to speak to Harry about his feelings. Speaking to Granger, a girl he still viewed as a student, no matter how intelligent she was, was difficult.

“I thought it might be difficult to get our relationship back to the place it was. Last night went a long way in reassuring that bond.” His voice was hesitant, his discomfort evident.

“I’m glad. But if you’re going to stay with Harry forever, as you should, you need to accept Ron and me as more than just your past students.”

Severus put down his fork with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Granger…Hermione, that will be difficult. Dumbledore had no qualms about sending you to war, the children that you are…” he held up his hand to ward off the girl’s protest. “It was challenging for me to see Harry the way I do now. Yet here I am, putting my life on the line, with his infuriating friends. It will take time, do not force the issue.”

He shook this morning’s talk from his head, wondering what Harry was thinking in the shower. Weasley said nothing, sullenly sitting at the table and gazing at the wood. The three of them sat in silence, listening to the sound of the shower running.

“Where do you feel you require the most help with spell casting…Ron?” Severus spoke softly.

The redhead looked at him, his distrust evident, but a sharp look from Granger had him sighing.

“I think my reaction times and my defence spells.”

Severus nodded, mulling over the words. “Your reaction time is improving, that is something that can only be improved unfortunately by being in battle.”

“Something you’ve had a lot of experience in?”

Severus bit his tongue to keep the sarcastic retort in. Weasley seemed to realise what his words could insinuate and blushed. It was nowhere near as attractive as when Harry did so, but it made Severus realise something about Weasley’s characteristics, something he knew from teaching the boy. He spoke without thinking. However, it was not in malice, there was just no filter. Severus needed to learn not to snap at everything the boy said, not to take every idiotic thought as an insult to his own character.

“Yes, I was alive for the first war, and I have fought for both sides. Defence spells will only serve you so well in battle, the better strategy is to strike first, not to hide behind shields and wait for a moment. When fighting the Death Eaters, you will not get a chance to attack from behind shields.”

“The Auror’s fight in pairs.” Weasley’s tone was contemplative, Severus suppressed a smirk at the relief on Granger’s face. He was getting through to the boy.

“They do so for that very reason, one to shield, and one to attack. Yet they are competent enough to fight alone.”

Harry throwing items on the table distracted them from continuing the conversation.

“We need a plan.” Green eyes narrowed, something clearly settled in his mind.

“I thought you had one?”

Weasley was back to being childish.

“I’ve been trying, but there are a lot of variables we don’t have the answers to, and now we need answers.”

Severus felt himself growling, but kept silent, knowing that Harry needed to establish his own way of leading.

“Dumbledore left these to us in his will.” Harry pushed over a book, a snitch and the deluminator towards Severus.

“We need to work out why. There’s also this.” A mirror joined the assorted items. “Remus gave it to me, as a way to contact him and the pack. We know there are seven Horcruxes, three of which are destroyed. There are four left, Nagini, something from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.” Harry only named three, leaving the last to hover in the air.

“Severus strongly believes that something from either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff is in Bellatrix’s vault. We need to know what, and where the other item is.”

The four of them looked at each other.

“My suggestion so far is this. I’ll contact Remus and ask the pack to keep their eyes and ears open for any information about the treasured artefacts of the House founders. In the meantime, we need to figure these out.” Harry drummed his fingers next to the inherited items.

“The Tales of Beedle the Bard is a common book.” Severus picked it up carefully in his fingers, flicking through the pages. “You’ve not read it?” The question was aimed at Granger.

“Not before I was given it.”

“Muggle born.” Harry offered an explanation.

“It is a book of fables and warnings, Muggles have similar tales.” Severus put the book down, frowning at it. “If Albus left it to you, there must be something hidden in its pages. A message only you could work out.”

“I’ve tried all the revealing spells I know.” Granger offered.

Severus nodded, not repeating the charms. Judging by the blush on Granger’s face the compliment was noted.

Harry picked the golden ball up, turning it around in his fingers. “This is the snitch from the first game I played at Hogwarts.”

“Was there anything significant about that game?”

“It was the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match. Harry was the only first-year allowed to play.” Weasley’s voice was proud.

Severus rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw against the sarcastic comment.

“It was the match you tried to repay your life debt to me.”

His eyes snapped up to meet Harry’s. “Quirrell,” He growled. The memory of Harry nearly plummeting to his death assaulted him, and he calmed himself with the idea that Quirrell was already dead.

“Do you think he’s got something to do with the Horcruxes? Is that what Dumbledore is trying to tell us?” Weasley whispered.

“How did you catch the snitch? Not with your bare fingers?” Severus picked up the snitch, glowering at it.

Weasley chuckled. “Harry nearly swallowed it.”

“Albus, you damned clever fool.” Severus passed the snitch back to Harry. “Touch it to your lips.”

“Are you serious?” Harry took the golden ball back, his mouth open in disbelief.

A glare hushed any further protests, and he did as asked. Harry watched in wonderment as small, spindly letters appeared.

“‘I open at the close?’ What does that mean?” Perplexed, Harry put the snitch back on the table.

“How did you know that Harry’s mouth would show a message?” Weasley cast a suspicious eye at Severus.

“Snitches have a flesh memory…” Severus began.

“The snitch from that game was imprinted to Harry because he caught it. It didn’t react to his fingers because he caught it with his mouth.” Granger spoke in a rush. “That’s genius!”

Harry looked at Weasley, both looking moronic.

“In order to maintain fairness in a match, the snitch remembers who caught it first. In case of a dispute between players. A new snitch is used for each game, Albus must have kept this one for a memento of sorts.”

“Do you know what the words mean?” Harry leant forward onto the table, excitement shining in his eyes.

Severus shook his head, quashing the hope.

Trying a new tack Harry attacked their other problem. “We need to come up with a plan to sneak into Gringotts and steal whatever is in Bellatrix’s vault.”

“That is not going to be possible without the assistance of a goblin, Harry. I do not see how we are going to break into Gringotts.”

“I’ve got it!” Granger shrieked, making all of them jump.

“You know a goblin?” Severus asked dryly.

“Polyjuice potion. If we can imitate her, then we can reach her vault.”

Severus tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes, he really did, but the assembled party caught the movement.

“How do you plan on catching a Death Eater of her calibre? She is one of The Dark Lord’s favourites, and for a good reason. ”

“Craziness?” Weasley offered.

Severus felt his mouth twist in a wry smile. “I suggest you think of a new plan.”

“Maybe we need to find out where she is, when she is going to be alone. If she is a prominent figure in You-Know-Who’s plans then her whereabouts isn’t exactly going to be kept secret. Maybe…maybe we can question someone.” Harry was speaking without thinking, and it was irritating Severus.

“If you think that we are going to rush headlong into danger to capture her, then you are-”

 “You won’t be going, Severus,” Harry interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

The tension rose in the room, Weasley blanching from his tone. Harry did not back down, arms folding across his chest.

“You’re meant to be at Hogwarts. You can’t be seen with us, Severus.”

“So I sit here and wait while you risk your life? Do have any idea what they will do if they catch you. The Death Eaters or the Snatchers?” Severus kept his voice low, menacing. They were not leaving him here.

“Could you become an Animagus, like Harry?” Granger gently offered.

Severus whirled on her, ignoring her flinch. “Becoming an Animagus takes months, if not years of training. It is not something that can be learnt with ease.”

“Harry did it in a month.” Weasley snarled, glaring at Severus.

“Potter has the same magical capacity as The Dark Lord, of course he was able to!”

“Didn’t you do it without holding a Mandrake leaf in your mouth as well?” Granger jokingly asked.

“I thought Remus was making that up.” Harry teased back. “Thank you for the backhanded compliment, Snape,” Harry growled. “What about transfiguration?”

Severus stopped, the idea had some merit. He was loath to admit becoming an Animagus wouldn’t come as easily to him as it did Harry, but transfiguration? If it meant he could stay near Harry.

“Do you not have a cloak which you used to scurry about the castle? That should suffice. However, it will have to wait until…”

Harry nodded, showing his consideration to how Severus would be feeling over the next few days.

“Do you guys have anything you want to add?” Harry turned to his friends who shook their heads.

“Before my transformation, I wish to begin teaching you the beginnings of Occlumency. Enough so that you can block  _him_  from your mind. Is it acceptable to you both if you train against the other?” Severus turned to his mate’s friends. They nodded, and Severus got up from the table.

“Granger…Hermione, your knowledge of spells of admirable, but you need the will to fight. It is not enough to simply be knowledgeable.” Satisfied that Granger knew of what he was talking, Severus left them to it.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Harry peered down into his reflection, feeling just a little bit vain as he waited for Remus to answer his summons. Maybe he should consider getting rid of his glasses, they didn’t do much for his face after all. He was shaken from his narcissism as brown eyes stared back at him.

“What’s wrong?” Remus was gruff, worried.

“We’re fine, but I need some information.”

Remus’s eyes moved away from the mirror, showing more of his tired face.

“Go on.”

“I need you to ask the pack about any information to do with artefacts owned by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I think they are two Horcruxes and I need to know what they are.”

Remus nodded, “Anything else?”

“Gees, try to get rid of me faster Remus.” Harry shook his head.

Remus’s face broke into a wolfish smile. “It’s dangerous to talk in these times Harry, as much as I wish for a catch up with you. Are you safe?” Remus’s eyes had the same protective glint Harry sometimes saw in Severus’s eyes.

“Yes, I’m safe. One last thing, do you know what ‘I open at the close’ means?”

“It’s a riddle, but I don’t know the answer. Let me think about it.”

“Oh, hang on, do you know anything about why Dumbledore would leave Hermione a copy of ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard?’”

Recognition flitted across his face at that. “Show me the book, Harry.” Harry lifted it up for inspection, watching as Remus’s eyes darted across the cover. “Are there any symbols within? It’s been a long time since I read it.” Harry flipped the pages slowly, thumbs aching under the weight of the book.

As the pages flipped, Harry’s dismay grew. He was hoping Remus held the clues to at least one of the mysteries.

“That one! Go back a few pages Harry. Stop!” Remus barked.

“The Tale of the Three Brothers?” Harry read.

“The symbol, Xenophilius Lovegood was wearing it at Bill’s wedding. I’ve seen it before, on gravestones at Godric’s Hollow, that can’t be a coincidence.”

“Whose gravestones?” Harry breathed out, through the weight on his chest.

“Not your parents, Harry, but I have seen it. Find Lovegood, he might know more about it.”

“Thank you, Remus.”

“Stay safe cub.”

The mirror reflected his image once again, and Harry pressed his forehead against it. Putting it back in the moleskin pouch, Harry looked over his shoulder to see Severus lingering in the doorway.

“You know I’m right about Bellatrix, Severus.”

“Just because you are correct does not make the truth easier to bear, nor does it mean I will concede. I will not wait here while you risk yourself.”

Severus sat beside him on the bed.

“Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.” Harry offered as an olive branch.

“It is of no consequence.”

“We need to find Xenophilius Lovegood. He might have information on Hermione’s book.” Harry paused for a few moments, thinking. “Do you think I’m making the right decisions?” His hands wrung on his lap.

“You do not need my reassurance, Harry. You are a natural leader.”

“I don’t feel like one.” He hung his head, embarrassed by revealing this to Severus; this was what everyone expected of him.

“You are always welcome to voice your ideas to me. However, you need more confidence in yourself. You can do this Harry.”

Harry registered the heat of Severus leaning against him, offering comfort.

“Are you injured?” Severus brought Harry’s head to his shoulder, letting him rest.

Harry’s face flushed, thinking of last night. “No, a little tender, but nothing unexpected.”

Severus made a noise in the back of his throat, a murmur of understanding.

“As much as I don’t want to move, we need to. I don’t want to share any more dreams. He must have an idea of what we are up to, the last thing I need is him knowing where we are, or that you are with me.”

“When I last taught you, I was cruel and unyielding. I did not want to teach you, and I expected you to fail. It will not be like that this time.” Severus knew exactly why Harry was concerned, and it brought a smile to his face.

“If the way to teach me is cruelty then do so Severus. The war, the persecution of muggle-born and werewolves, the terror on our community needs to stop. You are my driving force; don’t stop out of fear of losing me.”

“When did you become so wise?” Severus chuckled, placing a finger under his chin, lifting his face so he was eye to eye with dark ones.

“I always have been,” Harry muttered cheekily, eagerly accepting the offered kiss.

“We need a place that is quiet,” Severus spoke against his lips as the kiss stopped, his tone shifting into that of a teacher. “The bedroom is too much of a temptation. Outside I fear for our lives from Weasley’s stray curses.”

“Ron and Hermione’s room then?”

Severus visibly shuddered at that suggestion. “I had another idea.  Hermione mentioned that she had brought another tent.”

“I should have thought of that. Come on.” Harry nudged Severus to his feet.

Outside Hermione and Ron were still duelling, both bearing the marks of hexes on their clothes and skin.

“They are improving,” Severus muttered, and Harry chuckled.

“They must be if you’re offering praise.”

Severus threw him a withering look, which Harry pointedly ignored as he pitched the tent.

It was an empty canvas room, which Harry knew could be altered to add more rooms. Furniture could easily be added by Transfiguration.

“Are you certain you wish to remain in the other tent?” Severus walked around the dark space, with a critical eye.

“I want us close together.”

“That is a wise idea.  Even if it is in close proximity to your aggravating friends.”  

Severus pulled a few stray items from his pocket, stones from the looks of them, transforming them into lanterns. Harry shook his head. Trust Severus to create an atmosphere.

They sat facing each other, Harry’s hands sweating a little as he looked into the dark eyes of Severus.

“Severus, before we begin this, I think I should say…”

“I understand why you are apprehensive Harry. The last time I attempted to teach you, I used it as a weapon against you, to hurt you, and I apologize. It is difficult enough having someone probe in your most intimate thoughts, let alone someone who is seeking to harm you. Do you trust me?”

Harry nodded, hurting himself with his enthusiasm.

“You will never become a skilled Occlumens, I say this not to upset you, but to inform you of the truth. However, I believe it will be possible for you to grasp enough to shield your thoughts from The Dark Lord while you are sleeping. There is something I must know first. Apart from when you are sleeping, have you had visions?”

Harry thought back, his eyes burning.

“Harry?”

Unable to bear the concern in Severus’s voice, a few tears fell. “No, no visions. Did Dumbledore not tell you what happened at the Ministry, when Sirius died?”  There was no tightening in the face when Harry mentioned his Godfather, but neither did Severus offer any words.

“When Dumbledore fought him, he was losing and he retreated. Dumbledore wouldn’t let me fight, I was being held by one of those damn statues from the fountain. He disappeared and I thought it was over.” Harry rubbed at his scar. “My head felt like it was splitting in two, my scar was on fire, and then he was there, inside my head, controlling my body.  He used my voice to taunt Dumbledore, telling him to kill me, to kill us both.”

“How did you get him to release his hold? He could have destroyed you, easily.”

“I don’t know, all I remember thinking was about Sirius, and how maybe if Dumbledore did kill me, then I could be with him again. Then it was just me again.”

“Love. The emotion of love. I thought Albus was being a crazy man, romanticizing the facts with emotions. He was right. The Dark Lord cannot abide feelings of love. Has he been in your mind since?”

“No, I’ve only been in his.”

“I doubt your mind holds any such desire for him to inhabit again.” Severus became silent for a few moments, deep in thought.

“There is something I wish for you to consider,” Severus spoke slowly.

“Go on,” Harry folded his arms around his chest.

“I do not believe you are in danger of being possessed, nor do I believe The Dark Lord to see your thoughts in dreams. For him to flee your mind, when he could have crushed you and ended all of this, suggests he was suitably disturbed by entering it. I do not wish ill harm upon you, but perhaps…”

“I should keep seeing the dreams?” Harry felt a lurch in his stomach as he thought about it.

“It will keep us apprised of his movements, what he is planning. If you wish me to train you, to stop the dreams, I will do so and never speak of this again.”

“He has planted false memories in my mind before.” Harry ignored the guilt, Sirius wasn’t his fault.

“For every false memory there may be a real one, is this a chance you can pass up?”

Harry stood up, needing space.

“Harry, wait.” He felt himself being pulled into a strong chest. “As much as I wish we were not here, that I could just take you in my arms and take you into hiding I cannot. This is the fact of life.” He pulled away enough so he could look down into Harry’s face. A hand came up, tracing his jaw, a thumb rubbing away the moisture from beneath his glasses. “There is nothing I desire more than to take you in my arms and flee from all of this.”

“But the world depends on me.”

“And there lies our problem.”

Harry surged forward, wrapping his arms around the older man, breathing in his scent, taking comfort from his warmth.

“When this is all over, we’ll bond again, right? Properly this time, not in secret.” His words were muffled against Severus’s chest but the tightening of the arms around him showed Harry that Severus had heard.

“You are forever my mate Harry.”

 

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Severus waited beside the boundary lines of the protective shields. Harry sat beside him, pulling up blades of grass.

“It’s cold tonight, isn’t it?” Harry whispered. His body was rigid, eyes darting back towards the tent where his friends were.

“I will do everything in my power to keep them safe.  Artemis has reassured me.”

Harry nodded, looking up at the night sky. “Not long till Christmas now. How did you use to spend it?”

The distraction wasn’t working. The itch upon his skin was slowly intensifying.

“At Hogwarts as a custodian for those who were staying, or at Spinner's end, alone with my potions. You remained at Hogwarts did you not?” He ground his teeth against the pain that was beginning to creep on him. He breathed deeply through his nose, attempting to exhale the agony.

“Those were some of the best Christmas’s I ever had. Before that I spent them alone, in my cupboard, wondering if it was going to snow.”

“If I ever see your relatives I’m going to rip them apart,” Severus snarled.

“And which of you would be speaking to me?” Harry tone was amused, ignoring the venom Severus’s tone.

“Severus, just. Get away.”

The moon peeked over the trees as Harry moved, the cold white light reflected in sympathetic eyes. A pain infused scream ripped from his throat, morphing into a howl. Bones broke, tendons lengthened. Claws burst from fleshy fingers tips, dark fur erupted upon his skin. Severus was ripped away from his mind, relinquishing control to the beast.

**Keep him safe Artemis.**

**I will guard the pack, rest now.**

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Harry couldn’t help himself, he flung himself into the shaggy dark fur of the Werewolf, trying to make his arms meet around Artemis’s neck.

“I’ve missed you!”

Harry laughed as his face was covered in raspy licks, delighted grumblings reverberating in the werewolf’s chest. Harry pulled away, looking at the intense amber eyes. “I missed Severus too, but I haven’t seen you in months.” He reached round, scratching at a huge ear. “You had to do some horrible things, huh?”

Artemis whined, getting onto his stomach, head in his paws.

Harry sat back down. “It’s alright, I understand. One day, this will all be over and you and your pack brothers can live in freedom.”

He leant against the beast, enjoying being back in his company after such a long separation.  

“Sometimes I wish we could take off. That I could climb up on your back, and you could take me away from all of this.” Harry twined his fingers in thick fur. “I’m pretty sure you and Severus feel the same way.” The huge head rested on his thigh, a little painful in its weight.

Together they looked at the full moon, lost in individual thoughts.

“Would you like to meet Hermione and Ron?”

The Werewolf got up, sitting on hind legs and gazed towards the tent.

“You’re not going to eat them are you?” Harry was joking, but his hand was still on his wand in his pocket as a precaution. Artemis huffed and let his tongue loll from his mouth.

“That’s my scary werewolf.”

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Artemis watched as Harry walked away, suppressing a whine as his mate moved away. He was still here, still close. Once alone, he took a powerful inhale of the air around him, swivelling his ears back and forth. There was nothing foul in the air tonight, they were safe here.

 Sounds of nervous human speech made him shift uncomfortably. He didn’t understand Harry’s words when his mate spoke to him as human, but he knew him well enough, and he had the added help of Severus to translate what Harry was saying. But the two new members were nervous, their chattering too fast for him to comprehend.

Harry came out first, the female close behind, and the other young male a distance away. Artemis himself had worried what his feelings might be, being close to other humans that were not his mate. He remained still until he was certain no blood Flust rose in him, there was no desire to bite them. Logically, it’d be better if they were all Werewolves, but he had been forbidden to bite humans.

Artemis stood and slowly approached, not wanting to scare his newest members. The female was looking at him with pride, and Artemis approached her first, letting her run her fingers through his pelt. This one was strong, and he understood Greyback’s desire to possess her. Her hands were gentle, kind, traits needed in a mother, but he could sense the strength in her. She would serve the pack well, Artemis approved. He ran his tongue over her face, barking a little when the female laughed.

Artemis was uncertain of the other male. He could smell the fear scent, and it made him nervous. His human counterpart had mixed feelings towards the one he named weasel. Artemis had observed this one through his human mind, had watched through dark eyes the training Severus was putting him through. He was loyal to Harry but not as close as the female.

Gently with his muzzle, he moved the female out of the way, towards his mate. He sat down, gazing at the male. This one was clearly a Beta, submissive to his mate. That was good, his mate demanded respect. The weasel approached him, slowly and kept his eyes averted. Artemis crept closer, inclining his head so the human could touch him. The fingers threading through his fur were not as confident as the female, this one would take coaxing.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Harry watched as Ron stroked Artemis, proud of both his friends.

 “I knew you said Artemis was big, but I’ve never heard of or seen a werewolf as big as Artemis.” Hermione was looking at him in amazement.

“He drank water from a werewolf’s paw, didn’t he?” Ron answered, bowing his head in respect to the beast, who clearly approved of the gesture. Artemis lay down on his stomach, looking out into the forest, nostrils flaring.

“Yeah. I’ve never asked how Severus came across one, or why he felt the need to do so.” Harry scratched the back of his neck. “I guess I should have asked him really.”

“Probably some Death Eater raid,” Ron said scornfully. Harry glared at him, but didn’t dare say anything, worried they would fight. Hermione joined him in a glare, and Ron raised his hands in defeat.

“All I’m saying is Artemis is not a typical werewolf.”

“I thought that was only a myth,” Hermione whispered, looking past Ron to where Artemis lay, ears twitching.

“I know you were both raised by Muggles, but even you should both know that in our world, myths always have a basis in fact. Just because Snape was turned in an obscure way that people have forgotten, doesn’t mean things like that can’t happen.”

“Does that mean Artemis is somehow different from other werewolves? Apart from being bigger?” Hermione had gone into student mode, and Ron rolled his eyes playfully at Harry.

“Remus once explained that being a werewolf was like having two different aspects within yourself, two sides of the same coin. That they were one combined being, but can still think separately.”

“They are two halves of a whole?” Hermione suggested thoughtfully.

“Artemis as always seemed to have a greater freewill then that of the other wolves, he’s been able to take over the use of Severus’s body before. It doesn’t feel like to me that Artemis and Severus are the same being, but rather two beings sharing the shared space of a brain. Does that make sense?”

“Two beings inhabiting Snape’s brain? That’s not how lycanthropy works Harry.” Ron was dismissive and Harry found himself tuning out, watching with Hermione with a smile as she kept sneaking glances at Artemis.

“He’s perfectly safe, Hermione.”

“I don’t want to… you know… annoy him, Harry.”

“Severus told me he sees you both as pack. You aren’t going to annoy him.”

Hermione waited a few more moments, before nodding to herself and going to sit with the werewolf. Artemis merely swung his head around as she approached, baring his teeth in a wolfish grin. She sat back against the beast, wriggling against his fur. Artemis swept his tail around, folding it across her waist, and then turned his head back to where it was looking out over the forest.

“Is she going to become like Tonks? You know women, the thrill of the forbidden, of taming a werewolf.” Jealously was seeping into Ron’s voice.

Harry laughed, starting to pull firewood together into a pile. “I don’t think so, but you know Hermione, friend to all magical creatures.”

Ron snorted, helping Harry start a fire. “Careful, she’ll be asking you to free him next.”

“I can’t imagine Artemis wearing socks somehow.”

“I know you’ve bonded, I see the git as proof every morning, but somehow seeing a giant wolf sitting there, it kind of makes it all real.” Ron sat in front of the fledgeling fire, eyes straying to Hermione now and again.

“She’s safe Ron.” Harry sat beside him, biting the inside of his cheek at his friend’s callous remarks about his mate.

“I’m not worried about him eating her. It’s just…” Ron trailed off, sighing heavily.

“Go on.” Harry poked a stick into the fire, sending crimson sparks into the night sky. They could hear Hermione softly speaking to Artemis, who turned his head down to look at her for a few moments, alternating his attention between Hermione and the night.

“I know you’ve bonded to Snape, but how am I ever going to compete with something like that…I know, I know,” Ron held his hands up as Harry went to speak. “Snape isn’t interested, and Hermione isn’t interested in him. It just feels like another reminder that I’m not good enough, not powerful enough or something like that.”

“Ron, you’ve got to get rid of this inferiority complex you’re carrying around.”

“You don’t understand Harry. All my brothers, all did better than me. Quidditch Captain, Head Boy.  Even George and Fred are ambitious, opening their own shop, and making a success of it.”

“It’s no different from having all your cousin’s hand me downs, always being told you’re a freak, that you’re useless.”

Ron stared at him at that, as though seeing Harry for the first time.

“Yeah but, you’re Harry Potter. The Boy-who-lived, doesn’t that make up for all that?”

“And you’re helping Harry Potter save the world. Doesn’t that make up for all of yours?”

Ron mumbled under his breath, and even without hearing what was said, Harry didn’t get the impression it was pleasant. Again he ignored it.

“I can’t even help my family.” Ron hung his head. “I know they can take care of themselves, but it’s Ginny I worry about. I’m her big brother. I’m supposed to protect her, look after her. I’m useless.”

There was a shriek from Hermione at that, making Harry and Ron jump to their feet, wands pointed at Artemis. The werewolf had picked up Hermione by the back of her jumper, carrying her over to them, her legs dangling. With a huff Artemis placed Hermione down beside Ron, circling the both of them with his furry body.

“It seems Artemis doesn’t agree with you.” Harry laughed as a wet nose examined his face, knocking his glasses off. He laughed harder at how close Ron and Hermione were now forced together, trapped by the werewolf.

Ron’s stomach growled, causing Artemis’s head to whip around, enquiring, muzzle pushing into Ron’s clothes. Harry could see Ron’s fear melting away as pushed playfully at Artemis’s huge, wedge-shaped head.

“I’m always hungry, don’t worry about it.”

Artemis got up, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry nodded, transforming into Apollo.

The response was immediate. Artemis bounded over, tussling Apollo to the ground, taking his jaw gently in his own sharp teeth.

 ** _Too long have you been gone from my side._** Artemis spoke, after pinning Apollo to the ground.   ** _I knew of the Old one’s death. The human had warned me. I was powerless to stop it. I brought unwilling wolves to the Snakeman’s pack._** The weight lifted from Apollo as Artemis hung his head in shame

**_Artemis, it’s alright. I understand. Severus explained it all to me. You didn’t have a choice, and I know you had to recruit other wolves to keep me safe. Everything is fine now, we’re back together, and that’s the way it will stay, until this is all over._ **

He didn’t know if Artemis understood the subtly, the things he was hiding. Severus would pick up on what he was leaving unsaid, but Artemis showed no sign, burying his nose into Apollo’s chest.

 ** _I missed you._**  Apollo rubbed his head against his mate’s.

 ** _I will not lose you again._** Amber eyes bored into his.

Artemis waited for Apollo to get up.

 ** _The Beta male is interested in the female. Is it wise to allow this?_** Artemis’s eyes fixed on the two friends still sitting close to each other.

 ** _Why is it a problem?_** Apollo brushed down his fur with a few strokes of his tongue.

**_The human says he will explain. The pack is hungry, shall we hunt?_ **

**_I should probably stay here._** Apollo looked out towards the forest, the smells, the sounds.

 ** _The human agrees, tells Artemis he is being irresponsible._** Artemis gave the equivalent of a smile.  ** _I will protect you, ignore the human._**

 ** _That’s easy for you. I’m the one who will pay for it later._** Apollo stood, stretching and leapt forwards.

Artemis barked playfully and chased after his mate.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

“And what are we supposed to do with them?” Hermione glared at the dead rabbits at her feet, hands on her hips.

 “Skin them?” Harry offered helpfully, rinsing his mouth out with water.

“Honestly Harry, hunting helpless animals.” Hermione stalked away, leaving Ron the job of cleaning them.

“It’s safer than stealing food!” He shouted after her, helping Ron gather the rabbits. After a quick thought, he tossed one to Artemis who grabbed it, ripping into it with relish.

“Because that’s not creepy.” Ron shuddered.

“Do you know what you’re doing with these?” Harry peered over Ron’s shoulder as he worked.

“Have you met my Mother? Honestly, Harry, you should see some of the things she’s had me prepare.” Ron’s hand trembled as he spoke, the knife he was using cutting into the rabbit harder than was necessary. He spoke before Harry could offer any sort of comfort. “Shall I spit them or cut the meet for some sort of stew.”

“Nah BBQ them.” Harry lingered for a few moments, watching the light of the fire play across Ron’s face. When he sensed no more words would be forthcoming, he left his friend to his solitude.

He gave Artemis a respectful distance as he finished his own dinner. He had always worried how Severus and Ron would interact, Hermione had never been a concern, but he knew the animosity Ron felt wouldn’t just go away. Then there were the worries he held about his family, it was a potent volatile mix. He had seen Ron snap and Hermione, watched as she turned away so neither of them could see her frustrated tears.

Even Severus, whose tolerance for disrespect was low even when he was in the best of moods had bitten his tongue at Ron’s outbursts. Harry sighed, raking his nails over his scalp. He needed to speak to Hermione about it. He knew Ron, better sometimes then the guy knew himself, and he was headed for a meltdown.

Artemis finished his meal, licking the scraps from his paws. Harry clamoured on top the wolf, laying back to back, looking at the stars, feeling the warmth of Artemis’s pelt beneath him. The wolf shifted, so Harry could rest comfortably between his shoulder blades.

Long minutes passed, only broken by Ron bringing him a rabbit charred to perfection on a stick. He offered one to Artemis as well, who bowed his head and thumped his tail as Ron lay in on the ground in front of him. Harry slid down, sitting opposite the beast as he chewed his meat thoughtfully. Artemis watched him take every mouth full.

“Are you still hungry?” He held out his food, and Artemis snorted, moving his head away. “Oh, you’re just making sure I eat. Careful, you’re getting as bad as Hermione.”

“Harry? We’re going to head in for the night, try not to stay up too late alright?” Hermione called from the tent.

“See, just as bad as she is.”

He laughed at Artemis’s growl, and finished his meal, throwing the remains to the werewolf. They sat in silence for a while, the pops and crackles of the fire the only sound in the forest.

It was there, under the deep cover of night, that Harry felt the enormity of what he was doing overtake him. “It’s easier to talk to someone when you know they can’t talk back,” Harry muttered, looking at Artemis. “Severus?” He ventured, instinctively needing the man. Artemis’s head turned to meet his.

He could feel tremors shaking his body, an oppressive weight pressing into his gut. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” Harry didn’t realise he’d spoken aloud until Artemis shuffled closer, eyes watching him intently. “And I’m dragging my friends along with me.”

“Sometimes it feels like I’m barely keeping it together. I see them talking, Ron and Hermione, the averted glances, the hushed whispers. They’re waiting for something. Some epiphany that doesn’t seem to be coming!”

He watched the sky, hoping an answer would come to him, but nothing did. “All I have is Remus’s lead on Mr Lovegood.” That earned him a deep grumble, Artemis’s muzzle bunching to reveal teeth.

Knowing this was pointless, Harry transformed, lying beside Artemis.

 ** _I’m meant to lead us to victory, to end all this suffering, I don’t know what to do._** A soft whine came from Apollo, and he pushed his head into Artemis’s warm stomach.

 ** _There are many tunnels to a rabbit’s den._** Artemis offered, resting his muzzle against Apollo’s head.  ** _Do not show weakness, or fear to the pack. They look to the Alpha to be strong, Alpha’s word is law._**

**_I thought you were the Alpha._ **

**_You are my mate, the Alpha pairing. The pack will follow us._** Artemis always made it sound so easy, uncomplicated, and so... not human.

**_The Beta male is not weak. He is young, and rushes in teeth and claws bared, he lacks control. He is worried about his own pack, it blinds him._ **

Apollo moved his head, looking into amber eyes.

**_How am I supposed to flush the rabbit out?_ **

Artemis closed his eyes thoughtfully.  ** _The Snakeman is weak. Block his escapes and the prey is yours for the taking. The tunnels are hidden, but we will find them._**

Apollo couldn’t bring himself to ask how he was supposed to kill him, with the Death Eaters and the Snatchers standing in the way of him and they prey. He felt his paws begin to itch, the impulse to run taking hold of him again.

**_There will be many to fight._ **

**_You are strong. The pack is strong._ **

Apollo curled his lips in imitation of a smile. The answer was always simple with Artemis.

Thinking of the final battle had him thinking. Who would be there at the end with him? Artemis, or Severus? Voldemort had gone through the trouble of making a werewolf army; he would strike on a full moon. Images of wizards being ripped apart by werewolves had him trembling.

 ** _Fight me._**  Apollo got to his feet, planting himself in front of the werewolf.

Artemis tilted his head to the side, amusement lighting his eyes.

**_You don’t think at some point Voldemort is going to use his werewolf army, that if we ever meet in battle he’s going to have Greyback’s pack behind him._ **

**_I will not fight you. You are strong enough._**  The tone was dismissive, Artemis turning to keep watch again.

Apollo darted forward in a growl, landing a swipe on Artemis’s head.  The werewolf growled, easily pinning Apollo to the ground with a heavy paw.

**_Fight me!_ **

The werewolf huffed, bowling Apollo away with a paw. Apollo saw the stars and grass intermingle as he rolled away. He leapt to his paws, struggling with dizziness. He could feel the strength Artemis possessed, the power in his paws.

**_I need to be trained in everything, and you’re the only werewolf here. Or shall I ask Lupin to help?_ **

Artemis snarled at that and rose to his feet.

**_Do not bite me, but do not hold back either._ **

Apollo transformed back, leaving Harry to stand there against an enraged werewolf with only his wand between them. He nodded to show he was ready, and Artemis’s mouth opened, showing razor-sharp teeth.  Despite knowing Artemis would never intentionally hurt him, Harry was terrified.

Artemis lunged towards him, tufts of grass springing from his paws. Harry barely had time to dodge out of the way. He wasn’t as quick to turn, and paws caught him on the back, claws ripping his jumper, sending him flying across the clearing. He scrambled to his feet, firing a curse that the werewolf easily dodged.

Before Harry could assess the situation, Artemis was upon him again, pushing him painfully to the floor, teeth grasping his clothes.

Harry rammed his wand into the werewolf’s side, the spell blasting the wolf from him. This time Harry had time to get to his feet and face his foe, as the werewolf rolled in a tangle of limbs.  There was no warmth in those amber eyes, but a feral light, a need to fight, to dominate.

As claws raked across the ground, Harry erected a shield and Artemis was repelled again, striking his paw against the protective bubble. Harry buckled underneath, frantically thinking. If this was Greyback, he was about to be killed. Whereas Artemis would stop, not having a blood lust for humans, any other werewolf would not, and Harry would be a mess of entrails.

 That was when it hit him. Dropping his wand, he transformed, leaping up to meet Artemis’s claws with his own. The werewolf knocked him aside, but Harry knew in this form he would have the edge in battle, he would have removed the lust of biting. Apollo leapt up, climbing onto Artemis’s back were just earlier he had found comfort, and took hold of the scruff in sharp teeth, biting and shaking.

Artemis snarled, falling on his back, effectively pinning Apollo beneath him. Apollo couldn’t breathe, the weight forcing the air from his lungs. He felt his control slipping, his form wavering between wolf and human.

**_Stop! That is enough!_ **

_That sounded like Severus,_ Harry thought before succumbing to darkness.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Hermione batted away Crookshanks, who was head butting her awake again. “Not now, I’m really tired.” The nudging got more insistent. “Come on Crookshanks, I’ll feed you in a little bit, let me sleep.” She rolled over, pulling the covers tighter to her body.

 There was a half-formed thought, floating in her foggy brain. Wasn’t Crookshanks with her parents? A low whine jolted her from her sleepy thoughts, straight into amber eyes and sharp teeth.

She jolted upright, her heart threatening to escape as she looked at the werewolf by her bed.

“Artemis? What are you doing in here?” She looked at the bed next to her where Ron was still sleeping. “What’s the matter?” The wolf whined, looking out the tent, and nudging her again, nearly from the bed this time.

“Alright, I’m coming.” She followed the beast into the frigid night air, breaking into a run as she saw the limp form of Harry. “Harry? What happened?”

Dropping to her knees, she checked for a pulse, exhaling loudly when she found one. A quick diagnostic spell showed nothing was fatal, he had been knocked unconscious. A quick glance around showed clods of earth had been upturned, tufts of silver and midnight fur floated in the air, and there were scorch marks from a stray hex burnt in the ground.

“You were practising fighting, weren’t you?” Hermione ground out from gritted teeth, standing to glare at the wolf. Artemis growled at her challenging tone, his lips parting to reveal fangs. Realising the position she was putting herself in, Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor, lowering her voice.

Artemis approached her, licking the side of her jaw in forgiveness.

“Next time you fight, do it with one of us awake.” Hermione chided, rubbing a furry ear. She pointed her wand at Harry, levitating him into the air beside her. “Are you coming?” She beckoned the wolf with her hand, as she walked to the tent, keeping a hand on Harry’s chest to guide him.

When Harry was safely in bed, she considered reviving him, but thought better of it, instead letting him sleep. Harry might be tough, but he looked exhausted. She left an alert spell on his body, setting an alarm to ring if anything changed in his vitals.

“Artemis? Severus?” She gazed deep into the wolf’s eyes, hopefully into the man who was listening. “Harry is fine, just unconscious. He needs to rest, so I’m going to let him sleep. Do you understand?” She saw emotion glimmer in those wild eyes, a taming that proved Severus was indeed listening. “Do you want to stay here with him?”

The wolf jerked his head to the side and stalked stealthily out the tent. Hermione yawned, and stretched out beside Harry, feeling her eyes grow heavy. Yet as the moments passed she felt sleep elude her, her thoughts straying to the werewolf who was sitting outside, alone. Hermione got to her feet, pulling on one of Harry’s spare jumpers.

“They so owe me for this.”

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Severus was dimly aware of soft hands supporting him, wrapping a blanket around his shivering form. He could feel the darkness of unconsciousness beckoning, blessed relief from the agony coursing through his veins.

 “It’s alright, Severus. I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

That wasn’t the voice of his mate. Severus struggled against it. Fingers threaded through his hair. “Shh, you’re alright.”

Who was speaking to him? Hands helped him get to his feet, resting his arm across slender shoulders. A floral scent invaded his nose. It was the female, Granger, who had sat with him the rest of the night, watching the moon sink into the horizon.

“I do…I do not require… assistance.” He rasped out, throat burning from screaming.

“Come on, just a little further and you can sleep.”

He heard the sound of a cloth flap opening, felt himself stumbling across a canvas floor. The presence held him, never leaving him, supporting him even though she struggled with his greater weight. Gentle hands guided him to a warm bed, to the welcoming scent of his mate, deep in sleep. Crying out, Severus pulled the comfort to him, hands clutching the warmth of his mate.

“Wait a moment, Severus. You can sleep in a moment. Drink this for me.”

Something nudged at his lips, a vial. Severus turned his head, distrusting.

**_Female is pack._ **

That made sense. Despite his distrust, Severus opened his mouth, allowing the potion to be tipped in, the numbing properties of the potion instantly soothing his wrought nerves.

“Now sleep. Harry is next to you, the pack is safe.” A cool hand rested on his forehead, soothing the tension away.

 

TBC


End file.
